Un océan de secrets
by Louguia
Summary: Santana Lopez est tombée amoureuse d'une belle blonde... Laquelle? Et que se passe-t-il lors d'un voyage scolaire?
1. Every Night

_Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs adorés, et soyez les bienvenus sur ma nouvelle fiction ! _

_Alors alors... Voilà ma nouvelle histoire :)_

_Cela ne sera ni la suite d'Everything's gonna be alright ou Just give me a reason. On repart donc de zéro, mais rien ne vous empêche de retourner lire mes anciennes histoires (a)  
_

_Cette histoire sera un peu créée différemment des autres, puisqu'il y aura plusieurs flashbacks pour vous expliquer les choses à l'instant où se passe l'histoire. Et encore une précision, elle sera grandement inspirée sur un film bien connu de tous._

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre :)_

* * *

**Every night **

Regardant attentivement le couloir en passant sa tête pour l'entrebâillement de sa porte de cabine, Santana Maribel Lopez tendit l'oreille avant de sortir discrètement de sa pièce. Elle et toute sa promotion se trouvait sur un paquebot de retour de l'Islande, pour un échange scolaire. Ils auraient pu prendre l'avion, mais les frais auraient été trop élevés pour le modeste lycée McKinley de Lima, Ohio.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, Santana se dépêcha néanmoins de traverser le couloir et d'aller frapper à la porte de la cabine 121. Elle entendit distinctement des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte, et elle s'en approcha le plus possible pour être sûre d'être entendue malgré le fait qu'elle chuchotait.

**- Ouvre… C'est moi. **

La personne occupant la chambre sembla reconnaître immédiatement la voix de Santana, puisque la porte fut déverrouillée dans les secondes qui suivirent, avant de s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser passer la latine. Jetant un dernier regard dans le couloir désert, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans cette cabine. Des bras la happèrent immédiatement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous ces lèvres qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant.

Leurs cabines n'étant pas connues pour leur côté pratique ou leur grande taille, Santana se prit les pieds dans le tapis et les fit basculer sur le lit de la pièce en rigolant. Allongée au-dessus, Santana déposa un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant avant de relever son visage.

**- Wanky !** sourit-elle malicieusement, déclenchant des éclats de rire.

_*** Flashback ***_

_S'il y a une chose que Santana Lopez détestait plus que les gueules de bois, c'était se réveiller avec une gueule de bois. Elle se réveilla et n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir un mal de tête atroce rendre douloureux chaque fibre de sa personne. Lâchant un gémissement de douleur, elle posa délicatement une main sur son crâne et tourna son visage pour l'enfouir dans son coussin. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler la soirée qu'elle avait passé hier soir, mais la seule chose qu'elle se souvenait c'était qu'elle avait finalement accepté cette fête chez Kurt où elle avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool._

_Elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Brittany il y a peu de temps, mais cette dernière avait apparemment préféré la loque humaine, alias Artie, à elle. La bonne blague. En dehors du fait qu'elle se sentait atrocement humiliée, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyant si heureux et amoureux lui avait donné envie de se prendre la cuite de sa vie. Et, afin d'y survivre, la latine décida de passer le reste de sa journée à se morfondre sous sa couverture. _

_Elle ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose remuer à côté d'elle. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. S'arrêtant brusquement de respirer, Santana fini par tourner doucement son visage pour voir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir attiré quelqu'un chez elle. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait si ses parents avaient été à la maison. Mais ils s'étaient envolés à Miami pour une convention de son père, le genre de trucs pour lesquelles sa mère se déplaçait de plus en plus maintenant que Santana était en principe assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. _

_Allongée sur le dos, la blonde avait son visage tourné dans sa direction à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son visage, apaisé et avec un léger sourire, était bien plus détendu que ce qu'il avait été depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Et elle était entièrement nue, du moins de ce qui était visible, à l'instar de Santana. Cette dernière se figea brusquement avant de se relever dans son lit, toute gueule de bois ou mal de crâne envolés. _

_Un brin affolée, elle manqua de se prendre les pieds dans son propre soutien-gorge en se relevant pour chercher ses habits. Elle souhaitait rendre toutes les choses dans la pièce le moins flippant possible avant de se faire tuer. Elle ramassa donc ses sous-vêtements et le reste de ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, s'arrêtant au milieu de son action pour enfiler rapidement un t-shirt de son équipe favorite de football américain lorsqu'elle réalisera qu'elle se trouvait toujours sans rien sur le dos. _

_Tout lui était revenu lorsqu'elle avait vu qui se trouvait allongée dans son lit, et elle craignait sincèrement pour sa vie. Elle était occupée à plier la robe de la dormeuse lorsqu'elle la sentit à nouveau bouger derrière elle. Se retournant lentement, elle se figea une nouvelle fois en voyant que les yeux verts de Quinn Fabray étaient fixés sur elle et la suivaient dans chacun de ses mouvements. Santana plongea son regard dans celui de Quinn pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, mais ses yeux, habituellement si expressifs, étaient aussi impassibles que l'était son visage. _

_**- Quinn**__, commença Santana en s'approchant doucement d'elle. __**Écoute, je…**_

_**- Est-ce que tu peux parler moins fort ?**__ gémit la blonde en posant une main sur son front. _

_Malgré elle, Santana sourit doucement et s'assit sur son lit, aux pieds de Quinn. _

_**- Désolée**__, murmura-t-elle. __**Tu veux une aspirine ou un truc comme ça ? **_

_**- Non ça devrait aller. **_

_Soupirant doucement, elle regarda Santana, attendant apparemment que cette dernière ouvre la bouche en premier. Sauf que la latine ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle se racla donc la gorge et se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant par la fenêtre. En vérité, elle mourrait d'envie de questionner Quinn et de savoir si elle aussi se souvenait de chaque instant d'hier soir, même la partie où elles ne se trouvaient pas encore dans son lit à… Faire des trucs que font deux personnes consentantes, à son avis canon et sexy, après qu'elles se soient retrouvées dans la chambre à coucher d'une des deux suite à une soirée fortement alcoolisée._

_Heureusement, le téléphone de Quinn se mit à sonner quelque part dans la pièce. La blonde voulut sortir du lit avant de se rappeler qu'elle était entièrement nue. Comprenant le trouble de Quinn, Santana se releva pour partir elle-même à la recherche du téléphone disparu, qu'elle retrouva finalement au pied de son lit. Il avait dû glisser d'une des poches de la robe de Quinn hier soir. Cette dernière remercia Santana d'un bref sourire, avant de soupirer lorsqu'elle vit le nom et la photo qui clignotaient sur son écran._

_**- Allô **__? fit-elle d'une voix rauque. _

_**- …**_

_**- Salut**__, marmonna Quinn en reposant sa main sur son front. _

_**- …**_

_**- Non je… Je ne peux pas maintenant Finn, désolée.**_

_**- …**_

_**- Je heu… M'apprête à aller à l'église. **_

_Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Et Quinn eut beau lui lancer un regard furieux, la latine vit distinctement le coin de ses lèvres bouger dans un sourire qu'elle essayait tant bien de retenir. _

_**- …**_

_**- Je sais, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je partais mais je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver. **_

_**- …**_

_**- Je suis rentrée avec Santana. Écoute Finn il faut que je te laisse, je te rappelle un peu plus tard ok ?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Oui oui. Bye.**_

_Soupirant doucement, Quinn raccrocha son téléphone et le lança à moitié sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Finn, alias son petit-ami, souhaitait apparemment la voir ce matin contrairement à elle à cet instant précis. Elle et lui s'était remis ensemble il y a peu, et avaient officialisé les choses il y a quelques temps, notamment à cause de Rachel Fucking Berry qui passait la plupart de son temps à traîner autour de Finn. _

_**- A l'église hein**__ ? fit Santana avec un sourire malicieux._

_**- Oh la ferme Tana**__, sourit Quinn malgré elle._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**- Tu es sûre que personne ne t'as vue ?** demanda Quinn entre deux baisers.

**- Non**, répondit Santana en chassant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Quinn.** Je suis aussi discrète que quand tu es censée aller à l'église.**

Quinn rigola et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était devenu l'excuse qu'elle utilisait lorsque Finn l'appelait les dimanches matins pour passer du temps avec lui et qu'elle les passait avec Santana. Parce qu'après cette soirée, elles étaient une espèce de couple secret, bien que les choses ne se soient pas passées aussi facilement. Mais passons sur le passé pour le moment et intéressons-nous au présent si vous voulez bien.

Souriant à son tour, Santana s'allongea sur le ventre aux côtés de Quinn, qui était, elle, allongée sur le dos.

**- On va faire ça pendant encore longtemps ?** demanda la latine après quelques temps à observer la blonde.

**- Quoi donc ? S'embrasser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle ou utiliser l'église comme excuse ?**

**- Se cacher.**

Quinn soupira doucement et laissa son regard glisser sur le plafond de sa cabine. La situation était un peu compliquée et embarrassante. Elle se trouvait en couple avec Finn Hudson, le parfait petit-ami de l'avis de sa mère. Bien qu'elle devait ignorer qu'il avait déjà embrassé Rachel alors qu'il était en couple avec Quinn et qu'il était encore profondément amoureux de la même Rachel. Quinn le savait, mais à la longue elle avait décidé d'ignorer les choses. Elle avait été très aidée par Santana, cela dit en passant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son absence soudaine de possessivité à l'égard de celui que Santana appelait le Cachalot le rende bien plus collant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce qui rendait Santana complètement ivre de jalousie.

Elle n'avait jamais rien dis à Quinn par rapport à sa relation avec Finn, qui servait finalement plus de couverture qu'autre chose. Elle était quant à elle passé outre le couple formé par Brittany et Artie, et avait réussi à faire renaître une amitié pure et sincère avec Britt'. A son plus grand soulagement d'ailleurs, bien que plus le temps passait, moins Quinn arrivait à contenir sa possessivité. Et elle ne savait pas exactement comment réagirait Santana si jamais elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie dans les règles de l'art.

**- Je ne sais pas**, fini par soupirer Quinn.** Ma mère…**

**- Adore le Baleineau, je sais**, grinça Santana. **Mais tu ne vas pas continuer à mentir aux autres pendant des années Quinn. De toute manière je te parie qu'il va retourner vers Rachel avant la fin du voyage. **

**- Sûrement**, concéda Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**- Tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'on ne se cache plus ?** osa Santana.

**- Oui et non. Oui, parce que j'ai déjà imaginé ou rêvé plus d'une fois un monde où je n'aurais plus à cacher la véritable identité de la personne qui partage ma vie. Et non, parce que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais avouer les choses à ma mère et que ça me terrifie. **

**- Je croyais que ta mère était plus libre maintenant que ton père était parti ?** demanda Santana en arquant un sourcil.

**- Définitivement. Mais elle a quand même quelques séquelles San'. **

**- Donc entre ta mère et moi, c'est ta mère que tu choisis ?**

Le ton de Santana démontrait très bien combien cette idée pouvait la blesser malgré l'air froid qu'elle s'efforçait de garder. Elle détestait quand elle était si faible mentalement et si vulnérable, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Quinn de la rendre comme ça. D'autant plus que la latine avait déjà été le deuxième choix dans sa relation avec Brittany, et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre cela. Ça avait été bien trop douloureux à supporter, même si finalement elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était plus amoureuse de l'idée de vivre une véritable histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un qu'elle était amoureuse de Brittany.

Du reste, elle commença à se relever du lit dans le but de quitter la chambre, et Quinn passa rapidement en mode panique. En voyant que la latine se relevait, Quinn lui attrapa le bras et la força à rester à ses côtés.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. **

**- C'est ce que tu as l'air de penser, **répondit froidement Santana.

**- Non ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour les mots et ce genre de conneries… Mais… Je tiens à toi. **

Définitivement, ni Quinn ni Santana n'était forte pour déballer leurs sentiments et ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ressentir. Toutes les deux par fierté tout d'abord. Et Quinn ensuite parce que son père lui avait toujours appris qu'il valait mieux avoir le contrôle sur tout, y compris ses sentiments. Quant à Santana, c'était surtout parce que la seule fois qu'elle s'était dévoilée c'était à Brittany et que les choses s'étaient mal passées. Alors forcément, toutes les deux gardaient des stigmates de tout cela.

Pourtant, ce petit aveu de la part de Quinn semblait être tout ce qu'il suffisait à Santana pour calmer l'énervement qui s'était pris d'elle et éviter une dispute. Surprise par ces mots, l'hispanique se rassit sur le lit et se laissa tomber aux côtés de la blonde. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Quinn soutint son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**- Je tiens à toi aussi Q**, fini par répondre Santana. **Et je ne te demande pas d'en parler à ta mère tout de suite, mais je ne suis définitivement plus très motivée par les histoires d'amour sans issue.**

**- Je sais**, murmura Quinn. **J'y penserai, d'accord ?**

**- C'est tout ce que je demande. **

Quinn eut un petit sourire et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, rebondissant doucement contre ses coussins. Bien sûr elle savait parfaitement que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas très à l'aise pour Santana. Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation enviable pour elle, tout comme pour Finn d'ailleurs. Mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se refaire mettre à la porte et de n'avoir une nouvelle fois aucun endroit où aller se réfugier.

**- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

Santana s'était perdue dans ses pensées, son regard posé sur Quinn, et elle ne savait pas si sa présence était toujours tolérée aux côtés de Miss Fabray. Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui faire ce genre de scènes, mais il était mieux de parler de ce genre de choses plutôt que d'espérer que cela s'arrange tout seul. On finissait à chaque fois par être déçus, et cela aussi elle l'avait appris de sa relation avec Brittany.

**- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. **

Souriant à cette réponse, Quinn regarda Santana se recoucher à ses côtés et se coller à elle. Elle la laissa volontiers passer un bras sur sa taille et déposer ses lèvres sur le coin de ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Santana Lopez savait se montrer très tendre quelques fois…

* * *

_Et voilà fin du premier chapitre !_

_Bon comme toujours les premiers sont courts, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) C'est juste le temps de mettre les choses en place et de vous donner un petit aperçu de ce qu'il va se passer._

_Les postes se feront à une intervalle de trois jours, alors je vous dis à vendredi :D Passez une bonne semaine les cocos._

_Et j'envisage déjà de faire passer Rachel par-dessus bord *siffle*_

_Je vous embrasse !_

_**Louguia**_


	2. One love, one live

_Bonjouuur mes petits lecteurs adorés!_

_Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine? J'espère moins épuisante que la mienne... Et en plus aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors si vous voulez me faire un cadeau, laissez-moi plein de reviews (a)_

_Et déjà merci d'être encore ici, de continuer à me suivre et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutées en favoris!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL** : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que mes autres histoires en tout cas. _

_**Charlie89 :** Coucou! Merci de tes reviews, et j'espère que cette histoire va te plaire à toi aussi encore :) Ouiiii tu t'es bien souvenue, ben dis donc quelle mémoire de ouf o.O Tu m'impressionnes!_

_**meg1287 :** Haha merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de te retrouver par ici en tout cas :) A la prochaine oui :P_

_**milkanie :** Merci beaucoup de ta review c'est très gentil :) J'espère te retrouver tout le long de mon histoire :)_

_**Totoche77** : Haha pauvre Finn... Et oui l'église, elle a bon dos l'église hein *siffle* Haha faire passer Rachel par dessus bord et maquiller tout ça en accident, ce serait plausible non? *siffle* Haha oui que vendredi, mais je suis navrée avec tout ce que j'ai à faire pour l'école... Vous pouvez être chanceux que je poste tous les trois jours (a)_

_**spannaquinntana05 :** Haha voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure? :P_

_**oce1402 :** Quinn et Santana sont mignonnes quand personne ne les regardent (a) Aaaaah bah j'ai une alliée pour avoir une anti-Rachel, ça me fait plaisir tiens! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Comme dans la chanson de Céline Dion, c'est beau *_* J'irai où tu iras, hou-houhouhou Rolalala ça m'a l'air bien compliqué dans ta tête à toi aussi hein! Mais d'accord je ne te dirai pas! (Même si je ne sais pas ce que je ne dois pas dire, mais c'est un détail.)_

_**littlesitter :** Tes SUPERS reviews oui :) Oui j'ai passé un bon Noël et Nouvel an, c'était cool. J'ai moins fêté que les années passées, mais Nouvel an n'a pas un intérêt particulier à mes yeux je dois dire, je m'en fous moi qu'on soit en 2013 ou en 2014 x) D'ailleurs je marque encore 2013 sur mes feuilles tiens. Et toi alors? :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Haha merci :) Et oui, Quinn et Santana sont pleines de surprises comme filles x) Vous allez avoir les raisons qui ont fait que au fil des chapitres, histoire de garder du suspeeeeeense! Merci de ta review :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Eeet oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux on ne se refait pas x) Je ne crois pas que je changerai un jour! Merci beaucoup du compliment en tout cas, et je vais essayer de ne décevoir personne :)_

_**LopezForever :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère te retrouver pour la suite :)_

_**Spencer2glee :** Haha, vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions au fur et à mesure des chapitres ne t'inquiète pas :)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Merci :D Haha qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis fidèle dans mes pairings mais aussi dans mes hatings (a) Voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira :)  
_

_**Juju8** **:** C'est chouette de savoir que tu accroches alors :) J'espère que ça continuera pour tout le long de l'histoire! Merci de ta review :)  
_

* * *

**One love, one live**

Les rayons de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre de la cabine de Quinn Fabray réveillèrent Santana qui se trouvait toujours dans son lit. La position qu'elles avaient eu pendant leur endormissement s'était inversée, et Quinn était désormais presque entièrement enroulée autour du corps de la latine. Cette dernière sourit doucement et dégagea le doux visage de Quinn de ses cheveux blonds. Santana ignorait si c'était la même chose lorsqu'elles ne dormaient pas ensemble, mais lorsque c'était le cas, le visage de la blonde était bien plus apaisé qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis de nombreux mois.

Ce qui la ramena d'ailleurs à la soirée qui les avait amenées à leur situation actuelle…

_*** Flashback ***_

_Remontant l'allée qui menait à la maison des Lopez, Quinn et Santana étaient prises d'un fou-rire incontrôlable et sans réelle raison. Mis à part l'alcool, naturellement. Mais toutes les deux étaient bien plus heureuses qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été depuis quelques temps maintenant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait finalement. _

_**- Attends**__, fit Santana en s'asseyant sur le trottoir. __**Je n'arrive plus à respirer.**_

_Rigolant à nouveau, Quinn interrompit sa marche et fit quelques pas en direction de la latine. _

_**- Rappelle-moi qui se moquait de l'autre en disant qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool**__**?**__ lança Quinn avec un grand sourire._

_**- La ferme Fabray.**_

_Quinn rigola et laissa Santana reprendre son souffle en regardant autour d'elle. La rue était silencieuse et paisible, bien loin de l'ancien quartier où habitait Santana auparavant. À Lima Height Adjacent, le quartier un peu malfamé de Lima. Enfin, soit disant. En vérité, Quinn adorait rendre visite à Santana quand elle habitait dans ce quartier. A ses yeux il était plus « animé » que « dangereux », mais son père avait toujours tenu à l'accompagner lorsqu'elle s'y rendait. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne décide de la mettre à la porte et de divorcer de sa mère._

_Santana avait déménagé il y a peu et Quinn ne connaissait pas tellement sa nouvelle maison. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté de se faire la guerre ces derniers temps, mais bizarrement ce soir, après quelques verres d'alcool, c'était comme si de rien ne s'était passé. En vérité, Quinn avait été sincèrement touchée par la détresse qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux de Santana une fraction de seconde, et avait finalement mis de côté les griefs qu'elle avait contre la latine. Le fait qu'elle ait perdu Sam à cause d'elle, notamment. _

_Au bout de quelques instants, Quinn reporta son attention sur Santana, et réalisa qu'elle l'observait aussi._

_**- Quoi ?**__ demanda Quinn en arquant un sourcil._

_**- Rien,**__ murmura la latine. __**Je suis contente d'avoir passé la soirée avec toi.**_

_Quinn sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Santana voulait dire par là, et elle aussi était contente d'avoir pu oublier ses derniers soucis en passant une grande partie de la soirée avec la latine. Finn, avec qui elle était en couple depuis sa rupture avec Sam, avait passé quant à lui sa soirée entière avec Rachel, et la blonde était heureuse d'avoir trouvé autre chose à faire que de fusiller les deux bruns du regard. _

_**- Allez viens**__, fini par dire la blonde._

_Elle tendit la main à Santana pour l'aider à se relever, et cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour s'en saisir. Santana tira peut-être un peu trop sur le bras de Quinn puisque cette dernière manqua de s'étaler sur elle, les faisant rigoler une nouvelle fois. _

_Elles mirent encore cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant chez Santana, où cette dernière eut un mal fou à remettre la main sur sa clé. Elle avait proposé à Quinn de rester dormir chez elle, histoire de la sauver d'une crise parentale à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Ce que Quinn avait volontiers accepté. Arrivées dans le rez-de-chaussée sombre, Santana lança son sac et sa veste sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers le bar de son père dans un coin du salon._

_- __**Bon… Un petit verre ?**__ proposa la latine._

_**- T'es sérieuse ?**__ rigola Quinn._

_**- Ce n'était que l'apéro ce qu'on a bu, Quinnie l'ourson.**_

_Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn laissa Santana lui fourrer une bouteille de Malibu dans les bras et la regarda se saisir de deux verres à shot avant de la suivre au premier étage, dans sa chambre. Apparemment la latine préférait largement prendre le risque de salir sa chambre à coucher plutôt que les canapés blancs de ses parents. Elles s'installèrent dans un canapé dans un coin de la chambre, Quinn laissant son regard parcourir la chambre de son amie retrouvée._

_Les murs, peints en noir et blanc, étaient recouverts de différents posters et photos. Des photos de famille, de vacances, de Porto Rico et, Quinn en fut très surprise, d'une où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Santana et Brittany. Elles rigolaient toutes les trois aux éclats, et c'était très certainement une photo qui avait été prise lors d'un de leur nombreux camps de Cheerios. Suivant le regard de Quinn, Santana ne put réprimer un sourire, avant de déposer les verres sur la table basse à leurs pieds et de se saisir de la bouteille que Quinn tenait entre ses mains. Elle les servit et s'installa sur le sol, en face de la blonde._

_**- J'aurais peut-être dû dire à Finn que je partais,**__ fit pensivement Quinn en acceptant le verre que Santana lui tendait. _

_**- Pour ça j'imagine que tu aurais dû aller chercher dans sa chambre et tu l'aurais très certainement surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec le nain,**__ railla Santana. _

_Elle releva le regard sur la blonde, ne réalisant que quelques secondes trop tard que ses mots avaient peut-être été un peu brusque, même pour Quinn Fabray. Mais cette dernière ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le liquide blanchâtre dans son verre._

_**- Désolée**__, fit Santana. __**C'était peut-être un peu trop rude. Même si je le pense.**_

_**- Pas grave, **__répondit vaguement Quinn en haussant les épaules. _

_- __**Sérieux Q**__, ne put s'empêcher de demander Santana,__** tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es retournée avec lui ? **_

_**- Tu as fait capoter ma relation avec Sam, je te rappelle.**_

_**- C'est sûr que tu dois t'y connaître maintenant, niveau capote…**_

_Quinn leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit une nouvelle fois pas, se contentant de prendre une gorgée de boisson. Bien qu'habituellement elle détestait le Malibu, mais c'était plus question de se donner une contenance qu'autre chose._

_**- Tu as embrassé Finn avant qu'il y ait cette vague histoire entre Sam et moi, Quinn. Alors pourquoi ?**_

_**- J'en sais rien,**__ soupira Quinn. __**Peut-être parce qu'il semblait sincèrement intéressé par moi. Il avait de nouveau cette manière de me regarder, comme un aveugle qui voit pour la première fois de sa vie.**_

_La latine fit une vague grimace avant d'avaler son shot d'un coup. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Quinn avait ce besoin maladif de se sentir importante pour les gens qu'elle aimait, et se sentait on ne peut plus mal dans sa peau lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait cas voir… Elle avait trompé Finn avec Puck lorsque le géant avait commencé à accorder de l'attention à Rachel. Puis elle avait donné sa chance à son histoire avec Sam après lui en avoir fait bavé pendant de nombreux jours, histoire d'être sûre qu'il s'intéressait sincèrement à elle et non pas à sa popularité. _

_Puis, quand son histoire avec Bouche de mérou avait commencé à devenir un brin monotone et que Finn avait remontré son intérêt pour elle, elle s'était presque jetée dans ses bras. _

_**- Et toi ?**__ demanda brusquement Quinn. __**Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie ces derniers temps ?**_

_**- Hein ?**_

_**- Oh je t'en prie San'… **__**Je te connais, même si on est plus aussi proches qu'avant. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. **_

_Malgré elle, Santana ne put retenir un soupire. Quinn la connaissait bien, elle était peut-être même celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Parce qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup très certainement, mais dans ce genre de cas elle n'appréciait pas forcément la chose. Santana Lopez n'était pas de celles qui parlaient très facilement de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Tout comme Quinn._

_- __**C'est à cause de Brittany ?**__ continua Quinn._

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**__ demanda la latine en tentant de faire mine de rien. _

_**- Ne joue pas à la plus bête, Santana. **_

_Santana soupira une nouvelle fois et se passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, un petit air dépité affiché sur le visage. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas se faire questionner de la sorte par Quinn en lui proposant de rester dormir ici. Mais finalement peut-être que lui parler lui ferait un peu du bien, s'il y avait une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier c'était Quinn. _

_**- Il faut d'abord que je t'avoue un truc,**__ marmonna Santana en se remplissant un nouveau verre. __**Je sais que c'est le genre de secret que tu as sûrement compris depuis de nombreux temps, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute, alors…**_

_Reportant son attention sur les yeux verts de Quinn, Santana prit une grande aspiration avant de continuer._

_**- Je suis lesbienne, Quinn. J'aime les filles.**_

_**- Je sais,**__ sourit doucement Quinn. __**Et je suis peut-être la fille de Russell Fabray, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Ça ne change absolument rien pour moi.**_

_Santana lui offrit un nouveau sourire, et se saisit de son verre pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Quinn. Puisqu'elle était lancée maintenant, autant poursuivre. Elle était néanmoins très heureuse de cette réponse de sa meilleure amie. _

_**- Je l'ai découvert en réalisant de qui j'étais amoureuse,**__ fit la latine. __**Brittany**__, ajouta-t-elle inutilement. __**Je le lui ai dit, mais après une longue conversation elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle préférait rester avec Artie, plutôt que… Tu sais…**_

_Le sourire de Quinn se transforma en un petit sourire triste au fur et à mesure des confessions de Santana. Elle savait parfaitement combien cela pouvait coûter à la latine de se livrer de cette manière. Ce fut peut-être pour la rassurer tout en lui assurant qu'elle était là pour elle que Quinn se saisit délicatement de la main de Santana. _

_**- C'est tellement douloureux Q de se faire rejeter comme ça… Comme si elle avait jeté mon cœur sur le sol et avait passé de longues heures à le piétiner. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive même pas en vouloir à Britt'. Je veux dire, si elle estime qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec Roues libres qu'avec moi, je n'ai rien à dire. Si quelqu'un sur cette terre mérite d'être heureuse, c'est bien Britt'. **_

_Ce fut cette fois au tour de Quinn de soupirer. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ce qui était de consoler les personnes, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes comme Santana. Elle se saisit de l'autre main de Santana avec la sienne, et exerça une petite pression dessus avant de prendre la parole à son tour. _

_**- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là**__, fit simplement la blonde._

_**- C'est rien,**__ répondit la latine en haussant les épaules.__** Ce n'est pas exactement comme si je l'avais mérité. J'ai été une vraie pétasse avec toi lors de ta grossesse et les mois suivants. **_

_**- Pas faux,**__ sourit Quinn._

_Santana sourit à son tour et hésita une fraction de seconde avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle avait eu raison, en parler à quelqu'un lui avait fait un grand bien. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était plus léger et qu'elle respirait plus facilement. Et puis malgré tout, elle avait confiance en Quinn. Elle savait parfaitement que la jeune Fabray n'irait pas raconter son secret à n'importe qui…_

_*** Fin du flashback***_

Santana fut rattrapée dans ses pensées par Quinn qui bougea doucement sur elle, lui indiquant qu'elle était réveillée. Souriant doucement, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Quinn, qui émit un petit gémissement.

**- Encore cinq minutes Tana**, marmonna la blonde en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Santana.

Le souffle chaud de la blonde contre sa peau provoqua une vague de frissons à Santana, peut-être un peu augmentés par la voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude de Quinn.

**- Finn va sûrement pas tarder à venir frapper à ta porte Quinn**, fit remarquer Santana.

**- Qu'il aille crever**, marmonna la blonde en se calant encore plus contre Santana.

Cette dernière rigola doucement et releva légèrement le visage de Quinn grâce à un de ses doigts pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle savait parfaitement que Quinn ne pensait pas vraiment ces mots, mais savoir qu'elle préférait profiter un peu de sa présence plutôt que de courir sauver les apparences lui réchauffait le cœur. La blonde sourit doucement sous ce baiser avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?** demanda la latine en caressant doucement le visage de la blonde.

**- Je n'en sais rien… Je voulais aller à la salle de sport avec Mike. Et tenter de passer du temps avec toi au lieu de Finn tout en évitant ma mère.**

Santana rigola une nouvelle fois, prenant le visage de Quinn entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement que la première fois. Parce que oui, en plus d'échapper à tous les élèves de leur promotion, elles devaient également faire en sorte de ne pas se faire surprendre par Judy Fabray. Cette dernière s'était portée volontaire pour être une de leur accompagnatrice. Santana les fit rouler sur le lit, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de la blonde, qui arqua un sourcil en souriant.

**- Vu que tu ne sembles plus aussi pressée à ce que je retourne dans ma cabine, que dirais-tu de passer la matinée avec moi ?**

Quinn réfléchit quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle aimerait pouvoir répondre par la positive à la chose mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir. Si elles pouvaient jouer les prolongations quelques minutes, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer une matinée entière de disparition. D'autant plus que Santana manquerait à l'appel aussi. Mais elle ne put réfléchir plus longuement, puisque les lèvres de Santana entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

**- On leur dira qu'on est allée au cinéma,** murmura Santana contre les lèvres de Quinn avant de déposer un nouveau baiser dessus. **Ils passent une de ces conneries sentimentales à 10h… **

**- Il est 9h**, objecta Quinn en relevant machinalement sa tête pour prolonger le baiser.

**- Alors avant, on sera allée prendre un petit-déjeuner quelque part. **

Souriant doucement, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement cette idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Elle était même particulièrement attirante, à l'instar de Santana à cet instant précis. Cette dernière fini par se décoller de Quinn au bout de quelques baisers, se relevant sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde.

**- Avant de mettre ce plan diabolique en route, que dirais-tu de venir prendre un bain avec moi ?**

**- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée !**

Rigolant, Santana descendit du lit et tendit la main à sa blonde pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain de la cabine. Elle non plus n'était pas très grande, tout comme la baignoire, ce qui fit qu'elles durent se serrer pour pouvoir y entrer toutes les deux. Ce qui ne sembla d'ailleurs pas les déranger le moins du monde. Avec Santana, Quinn avait appris à avoir confiance en elle et en son apparence, quelque chose que n'avaient jamais réussi à faire ses ex-petits-amis mâles, que ce soit Finn, Sam ou Puck. C'était même pour se rassurer qu'elle avait accepté de coucher avec l'homme à crête, c'était dire. Mais avec Santana… Tout était vraiment différent.

Bien qu'elles furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte de la cabine de Quinn. Et la voix de Finn qui l'appelait. Sursautant toutes les deux, elles se figèrent brusquement dans l'eau, tendant l'oreille en espérant que le géant finirait par s'en aller.

**- Quinn ?** appela-t-il. **Ouvre-moi s'il te plait !**

**- Réponds-lui**, murmura Santana.** Ou il va défoncer ta porte. **

**- Je suis à la salle de bain Finn.**

**- J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler… **

**- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? **demanda la blonde sans plus cacher son agacement.

**- Non. Ouvre-moi et j'attendrai dans la chambre si tu veux…**

Une chose encore bien particulière, Quinn n'avait jamais été plus loin que des baisers échangés avec Finn. Et un suçon, certes. Mais elle avait l'horrible impression de tromper Santana à chaque fois qu'elle passait un moment avec lui, et n'attendait que de se retrouver avec la brune. A vrai dire, elle avait honte elle-même de son comportement, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sauf que là, elle était un peu dans la panade. Finn semblait vraiment déterminé à lui parler, et Santana se trouvait actuellement aussi nue qu'elle dans ce bain.

Quinn lui jeta un regard un brin affolé, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Mais Santana ne semblait pas capable de trouver une solution en autant peu de temps non plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, Quinn fini cependant par soupirer et se releva tant bien que mal de la baignoire pour s'enrouler dans une serviette.

**- Bouge pas, j'arrive. Je me sèche et j'enfile quelque chose.**

**- Super**, répondit Finn qui était apparemment soulagé. **Je suis désolé d'insister, mais c'est vraiment important.**

Quinn ne répondit rien mais entendit distinctement Santana marmonner quelque chose en espagnol, concernant la niaiserie et le QI de Finn Hudson. Et, malgré elle, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement, poussant les affaires appartenant à Santana sous le lit, avant de faire un dernier tour rapide de chambre pour s'assurer que tout était parfait et surtout pas trop louche. Elle vérifia également que la porte de la salle de bain était bien fermée, avant d'aller enfin ouvrir la porte de sa cabine.

**- Salut**, sourit Finn lorsqu'il vit sa petite-amie officielle apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. **J'ai bien cru que tu ne voulais pas me voir.**

Quinn lui offrit un petit sourire et tourna habilement la tête pour éviter un baiser, alors qu'elle imaginait très bien le sourire moqueur que Santana devait actuellement aborder dans sa baignoire pleine de mousse.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Quinn en regardant Finn s'asseoir sur une des chaises. **Quelqu'un est mort ?**

- **Non**, sourit – bêtement aurait dit Santana – Finn. **En fait j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère hier soir, et le père de Kurt nous propose d'aller en famille en vacances à Miami. Je sais que c'est une ville que tu as toujours voulu visiter, alors je me demandais si tu aurais accepté de venir avec moi ?**

**- Oh…**

Prise au dépourvue, Quinn ne sut pas réellement quoi répondre. En vérité, elle avait déjà des projets, mais qu'elle avait concoctés avec Santana. Bien qu'elles n'en avaient encore parlé à personne autour d'elles, c'était un peu quelque chose qu'elles avaient prévus qui au départ avait été plus un rêve qu'autre chose. Elles rêvaient d'un endroit où elles n'auraient pas à se cacher, et partir en vacances leur avait paru être la bonne solution.

**- Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère apprécierait**, fini par répondre Quinn.

**- Je m'en doute bien… Je peux venir lui parler si tu veux. On peut se faire un dîner et je viendrai lui expliquer les choses. Il y aura mes parents, et Kurt et Blaine, on ne sera pas tous seuls. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. **

**- J'en parlerai à ma mère, ok ?**

L'esprit de la blonde s'envola en direction de Santana, toujours coincée dans sa baignoire. Quinn avait beau ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux, elle était persuadée que la latine était actuellement en train de bouillir. Elle avait toujours détesté Finn, pour une raison que Quinn ignorait, et ces derniers temps cela ne s'était vraiment pas amélioré. Bien au contraire. Et honnêtement, tout ce que la jeune Fabray souhaitait à cet instant précis, c'était que Finn sorte de sa cabine.

**- Super**, répondit Finn en se levant. **Je vais te laisser alors… Mais il faut juste que je me lave les mains, j'ai du toucher un chewin-gum sur la rambarde…**

Et, avant que Quinn n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Finn entra dans sa salle de bain. Sautant sur ses jambes, la blonde se précipita à sa suite. Santana s'y trouvait, et elle n'imaginait pas la scène que cela fera quand Finn l'y découvrira…

* * *

_Mais quelle idée de prendre un bain aussi... _

_Haha avouez ça vous avait manqué les coupures sadiques hein? (a)_

_Et on félicite tous Naya pour son prix reçu lors des People Choice Awards! Chris Colfer aussi, tant qu'à faire, soyons fou. _

_**Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :**_

_**- Finn non !**_

_**Mais l'exclamation de Quinn n'eut aucun effet sur le garçon, qui ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha du lavabo d'un air imperturbable alors que la blonde entrait à son tour dans la pièce.**_

_Je vous dis à lundi et passez un bon week-end :) _

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	3. Se noyer dans une goutte d'eau

_Bonjour ô lecteurs de mon coeur!  
_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Vous avez passé un bon week-end et vous vous êtes bien amusés?_

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Et vos spéculations m'ont bien faites rire aussi x) _

_Voilà la suite de l'histoire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**Charlie89** : Ah non, pas de rideau de douche dans cette salle de bain navrée de te décevoir x) Merci de ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que tu as apprécié le dernier alors :)_

_**Bluemoon61** : Et non qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas! J'avoue que c'est assez intéressant comme manière de travailler et j'ai toujours eu un petit truc spécial pour les flashbacks x) Et pour les bains plein de mousse aussi oui *siffle* Oh oui, Santana rêverait de découper Finn en petits morceaux, le pauvre._

_**Juju8** : Mmh peut-être que oui, mais peut-être que non :D Tu verras bien ;)_

_**LopezForever** : Merci beaucoup :D Non pas de rideau de douche dans cette mini salle de bain, elle n'est pas aussi luxueuse que ça (a) Merci beaucoup :)_

_**Emy Unbroken** : Merci beaucoup :) Santana cachée dans la baignoire? Mmh c'est une bonne étude que tu as faite de mes histoires et de ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne vais pas tout te dire ici hein x) Merci de ta review et j'espère que tu as passé un bon week-end aussi :)_

_**Elise3444** : Merci :) J'espère te relire bientôt aussi :)_

_**oce1402** : MERCIIIIIII! Pas mal de cadeaux oui, mais pas trop non plus je suis une grande fille maintenant hein (a) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Haha oui un chapitre de ouf, j'aime bien torturer mes lecteurs :P Meuh oui elles sont trop mignonnes ces deux petites (L) J'espère que tu as passé un bon week-end et que tu auras du plaisir à lire ce chapitre :)_

_**Totoche77** : Merci :D Haha tu crois qu'elle s'est cachée dans une salle de bain? x) Tu es bien optimiste ma petite! Mais merci pour ta review et je dirais bien que je suis désolée mais ça serait mentir (a)_

_**Gleek 1909** : Merci (L) Haha j'avoue c'est pas très sympa mais au moins je suis sûre que vous allez revenir pour vérifier ce qu'il se passe (a) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**littlesitter** : Haha je te fais rêver carrément? Ca c'est du compliment hein,tu vas finir par me faire rougir. Tu as confondu Naya et Santana ma belle ;) Mais on verra bien si Santana eu le temps de se cacher alors, et si tu as raison :P_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : Haha imagine Santana est tellement en colère que ça fait bouillonner l'eau du bain? Les problèmes de pollution seraient réglés comme ça... _

_**Quinntana4everL** : Merci :) Bah oui hein, on n'a pas idée! Tu oublies que Quinn est une Fabray et qu'il y a des règles à tenir dans la famille un peu vite toi hein. Oui je me suis dis que ça pouvait être bien à écrire et je suis contente que ça plaise en tout cas!_

_**Lilo :** Merci beaucoup pour le joyeux anniversaires et pour ta review :)  
_

_**meg1287 :** Haha pauvre Santana :) Ah tu crois ça? on verra bien alors!_

* * *

**Se noyer dans une goutte d'eau**

**- Finn non !**

Mais l'exclamation de Quinn n'eut aucun effet sur le garçon, qui ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha du lavabo d'un air imperturbable alors que la blonde entrait à son tour dans la pièce. La blonde jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun qui se lavait les mains, avant de diriger son regard vers la baignoire… Vide. La baignoire était certes pleine d'eau et de mousse, mais aucune trace de Santana. Et cette dernière ne pouvait décemment pas se cacher dans cette petite pièce. Quinn continua de regarder autour d'elle d'un air perturbé alors que Finn se séchait les mains.

- **On se voit plus tard**, dit-il en quittant la cabine et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Quinn.

**- C'est ça**, marmonna la blonde en fermant la porte.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit un grand bruit d'eau venir de la salle de bain, où elle se précipita naturellement. Pour voir Santana ressortir sa tête de l'eau, à deux doigts de suffoquer. Se mettant à genoux à côté de la baignoire, Quinn prit doucement le visage de Santana entre ses mains alors que cette dernière tentait de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle.

**- Ce _cabrón_ va finir par me tuer**, murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations.

**- Je suis désolée Tana**, chuchota Quinn en appuyant son front contre celui de Santana. **Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait ici.**

Souhaitant apparemment ne pas utiliser son souffle pour répondre et le garder pour respirer convenablement, Santana fit un petit geste de la main pour signifier à la blonde qu'elle ne la considérait pas comme responsable. En vérité, elle n'avait eu le temps que de glisser sous l'eau lorsqu'elle avait vu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'elles avaient décidé de mettre de la mousse, sinon Finn aurait immédiatement repéré la brune dans l'eau.

**- Alors… Tu vas aller en vacances avec la famille Hudson** **? **demanda Santana avec mépris, au bout de quelques secondes. **C'est vraiment **_**mignon**_**.**

Elle savait que Quinn ne l'avait pas demandé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Finn la rendait complètement barge. Au point qu'elle frôlait quelques fois la méchanceté avec Quinn.

**- Arrête**, marmonna Quinn en la relâchant. **Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et je n'y irai pas. **

**- Tu sais que cette situation ne peux plus durer Quinn. Toi cachant au grand dadet que tu ne le supportes plus, nous nous cachant… Il faut que ça s'arrête. **

**- Je croyais que tu me laissais le temps d'en parler à ma mère** **?** fit Quinn d'une voix toujours aussi basse.

**- C'était avant de manquer de me noyer dans ta baignoire. **

Quinn soupira doucement et se laissa tomber sur les fesses en prenant appui contre l'élément de la salle de bain derrière elle. Bien sûr, encore une fois, elle avait conscience de tout cela. Mais elle détestait les drames et préférait largement ne pas avoir à en vivre un nouveau. Parce qu'elle entendait déjà les cris de sa mère, elle voyait déjà la déception de Finn qu'elle appréciait malgré tout, et les regards dégoutés des autres lorsqu'ils comprendront ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ces derniers temps.

**- C'est simple, Quinn**, reprit Santana. **C'est lui ou moi. Mais je ne veux plus être la petite-amie de l'ombre. Je mérite mieux que ça. **

Quinn croisa le regard de Santana, et ne répondit rien. Elle savait parfaitement que la latine avait raison et qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. D'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui la respectait. Le seul souci c'est que Quinn se voyait comme cette personne-là, celle qui tenait la main de la latine dans la rue et qui l'embrasserait lorsqu'elle en aurait envie. Même si les mots n'avaient pas encore été prononcés entre les deux, Quinn avait compris il y a longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de Santana. Profondément et définitivement. Et elle ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre.

**- Tu mérites mieux que ça,** confirma la blonde. **Je vais rompre avec Finn, publiquement. Mais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre qu'on soit de retour à Lima pour le reste ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec ma mère sur ce bateau et manquer qu'elle me jette à l'eau.**

**- Plus de double vie alors ?** demanda Santana après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

**- Non. Juste toi et moi. **

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana, qui était définitivement heureuse du choix de Quinn. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, et elle avait sincèrement craint que la blonde finisse par choisir de rompre avec elle, comme avait pu le faire Brittany. Bien que rompre n'était peut-être pas le bon mot pour Brittany. Mais, en tout cas, la latine se sentit prise d'une grande vague de soulagement. Elle avait une preuve supplémentaire que Quinn tenait bel et bien à elle.

**- Viens par-là**, murmura Santana en tendant une main à Quinn.

Cette dernière s'en saisit et laissa Santana l'attirer contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent après le baiser, et ce que Quinn put voir dans le regard de Santana lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un la regarder avec autant de tendresse, de chaleur et… D'amour ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle eut extrêmement de mal à revenir mettre les deux pieds sur terre. Jamais personne ne l'avait couvée du regard comme ça, et jamais elle avait trouvé autant de sentiments en même temps dans un seul regard.

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Q**, fini par dire Santana. **Mais je serai là quand tu rompras avec Finn, je serai là quand tu parleras à ta mère, et je serai là quand tu l'auras fait. Si jamais tu te retrouves une nouvelle fois jetée dehors de chez toi, je te jure sur ma propre vie que je ne te laisserai plus livrée à toi-même comme la première fois. **

**- Ok**, répondit simplement Quinn avec un petit sourire timide.** Merci Tana. **

**- C'est normal**, sourit cette dernière avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. **On va voir ce film moisi alors ?**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que ça parle d'amour qu'il est forcément nul, **répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu pleures à chaque fois qu'un film fini bien**, répondit Santana en souriant malicieusement.

Heureuse que ce moment de tension soit passé, Quinn se releva et sourit à cette phrase. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu la larme facile en ce qui concerne les films romantiques et ce que Santana appelait « conneries », mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était profondément romantique. La blonde fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit une serviette propre qu'elle tendit à Santana, qui se releva de la baignoire pour s'enrouler dedans.

**- Je te rappelle que tu as aussi pleuré la dernière fois qu'on est allé voir un de ces films, **fit remarquer Quinn.

**- Oui, et bah… J'ai grandi et mûri depuis.**

**- C'est ça**, ricana la blonde.

Santana lui adressa une horrible grimace qui fit rigoler Quinn, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Santana la suivit, imprimant au passage ses pieds mouillés sur le sol, avant de se mettre à fouiller dans un sac qui lui appartenait. A force de dormir l'une avec l'autre et s'être retrouvées sans habits le lendemain matin, elles avaient décidé que chacune irait déposer quelques habits chez l'autre. Et apparemment cela s'était révélé être une excellente idée.

Assise devant la coiffeuse de la pièce, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se diriger sur Santana à travers le miroir. Cette dernière était de dos, et ne sembla nullement gênée par le fait de s'exposer entièrement devant la blonde. Mais bon, après tout elles s'étaient déjà vues nues plusieurs dizaines de fois. Et Santana aimait à dire qu'elle pouvait replacer chaque grain de beauté sur le corps de sa blonde. À juste titre.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit les sous-vêtements de Santana, les mêmes qu'elle avait porté lors de leur première nuit passée ensemble, après la soirée chez Kurt.

_*** Flashback***_

_Un long silence s'était installé entre Quinn et Santana après le coup de fil de Finn. La blonde, allongée sur le côté en direction de Santana, ne savait pas réellement quoi dire exactement, et Santana craignait que la jeune Fabray se mette tout simplement à hurler. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que Quinn faisait, c'était jouer avec la couette de Santana en s'enfonçant dans son silence. _

_- __**Quinn ?**__ fini par appeler doucement la brune._

_L'appelée releva doucement son regard sur Santana, regard qui était presque inquiet, ce qui l'intrigua légèrement._

_**- Si tu veux te mettre à hurler ou m'accuser de t'avoir… Corrompue ou un truc de ce goût-là, tu peux le faire maintenant ? Comme ça c'est passé,**__ fit la latine en ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire en coin._

_**- Je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler**__, fit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel. __**J'ai rien dis hier soir quand on a… Bref. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler maintenant.**_

_**- Rien dit ? **__répéta malicieusement la latine. __**Il me semble que tu étais plutôt du genre expressive en fait…**_

_Pour toute réponse, Santana eut le droit à un coussin envoyé habilement en plein visage. Quinn avait violemment rougit, déclenchant les rires de la latine. Elle était sincèrement soulagée de voir que Quinn ne comptait pas tenter de l'étrangler ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Mais c'est vrai que la blonde n'était pas restée inactive hier soir pendant leur nuit de folie. Et Santana ne se souvenait pas d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un qui savait si bien le faire que la blonde._

_**- Tu n'étais pas très silencieuse non plus**__, fit remarquer Quinn au bout de quelques secondes. _

_**- Tu n'étais pas mal dans ton genre**__, sourit Santana. __**À tel point que je me demande si tu n'es pas soit une petite cachottière qui s'envoie régulièrement en l'air avec une autre fille, soit une accro aux pornos.**_

_**- Rien de tout ça**__, répondit doucement Quinn en se sentant une nouvelle fois rougir. __**J'étais juste… Je ne sais pas. En confiance.**_

_**- Et il faut dire que je suis plutôt inspirante dans mon genre**__, plaisanta Santana. _

_Quinn sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Santana se recouchait à ses côtés, sur le côté, face à elle. La blonde la suivit du regard dans ses mouvements, laissant son regard fixé dans celui de Santana lorsque le visage de cette dernière ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. La brune regarda ces beaux yeux verts aujourd'hui pailletés de brun noisette, avant de laisser les siens glisser sur la bouche de Quinn._

_**- Tu embrasses très bien aussi**__, murmura la latine._

_La blonde sourit doucement en sentant le regard de Santana sur ses lèvres. Santana embrassait également très bien à son avis, bien loin des baisers qu'avaient pu lui donner Sam, Finn, Puck ou ses précédents petits-amis. _

_**- Je peux te retourner le compliment. **_

_Santana sourit à son tour, mais plus fièrement qu'autre chose, ce qui fit rigoler Quinn. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de passer outre la très forte envie que Santana l'embrasse à nouveau, et chassa dans un coin de sa tête la question qu'elle se posait. Pourquoi voulait-elle que Santana l'embrasse ? Elle savait parfaitement que cela ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à l'habilité qu'avait Santana de l'embrasser. Cependant, le regard de Santana remonta dans le sien, et la latine ne sembla avoir aucun mal à deviner les pensées de la blonde. Peut-être avait-elle les mêmes ?_

_**- Ça te dérange si je t'embrasse ?**_

_Quinn ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche, sans quitter le visage de Santana des yeux. Un petit sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de cette dernière, qui ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour rompre les derniers centimètres existants entre son visage et celui de Quinn. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, leur certifiant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas trompées ou qu'elles n'avaient pas seulement rêvé concernant leurs baisers. Leurs lèvres s'assemblaient parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été créées les unes pour les autres. _

_Soupirant d'aise, Santana se laissa aller contre la blonde, passant une de ses mains dans ces cheveux blonds. Elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn s'étirer sous les siennes lorsqu'elles roulèrent doucement sur le lit, le corps de Santana uniquement séparée du corps nu de Quinn par sa couette. A bout de souffle, elles rompirent le baiser avec regret, sans mettre une grande distance entre leurs lèvres. Santana appuya son front contre celui de Quinn, s'interrogeant sur la raison qui faisait que Quinn ne rouvrait pas les yeux. _

_**- Quinn ?**__ appela-t-elle doucement._

_Entendre son prénom sembla ramener la blonde sur terre, qui finit par rouvrir les yeux. Ils se fixèrent à ceux de Santana, qui resta sans mots pendant quelques secondes. Mais ce fut finalement Quinn qui reprit la parole._

_**- Est-ce que ça te fait toujours ça ?**__ demanda la blonde._

_**- Ça quoi ?**_

_**- Être à bout de souffle comme ça, en aussi peu de temps.**_

_**- Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un tu veux dire ? Non**__, ajouta-t-elle lorsque la blonde acquiesça de la tête. __**C'est même plutôt rare je dois dire. **_

_**- C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça**__, avoua Quinn en se sentant rougir une nouvelle fois. _

_- __**Plutôt flatteur**__, sourit malicieusement Santana._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

Après s'être assurées qu'aucun professeur ou aucun élève ne se trouvait dans la salle obscure du cinéma, Quinn et Santana s'installèrent confortablement dans leurs sièges. Certes il aurait été tout à fait crédible qu'elles viennent regarder ce film en tant qu'amies, d'autant plus que tout le monde les pensaient meilleures amies retrouvées. Bon ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort puisque toutes les deux avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan.

**- Je peux relever l'accoudoir** **?** demanda Santana en s'installant dans un bout de rangées.

- **Oui oui**, répondit vaguement Quinn en s'asseyant à son tour.

Elles avaient pris quelques viennoiseries et jus de fruit qui feraient lieu de petit-déjeuner, puisqu'elles n'avaient rien avalé ce matin encore. Elles faisaient quand même attention à avoir un rythme régulier en ce qui concerne la nourriture, puisque Sue Sylvester leur avait demandé de tenir un plan journalier de ce qu'elles mangeaient, histoire de s'assurer qu'elles ne mangeraient pas n'importe quoi pendant leur voyage.

Elles étaient arrivées au dernier moment, mais la salle était vraiment loin d'être pleine. Cependant, les lumières furent rapidement éteintes, et les publicités commencèrent à défiler devant leurs yeux. Souriant doucement lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Santana glisser autour de sa taille, Quinn se blottit contre elle avant de rompre un petit bout de croissant qu'elle fourra dans la bouche de Santana. Cette dernière rigola doucement et avala, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde, la faisant sourire.

**- J'espère pour toi que ce film est bien**, murmura la brune à l'oreille de Quinn.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que sinon tu seras obligée de m'embrasser tout du long. **

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de rigoler, tournant son visage en direction de Santana. C'était avec ce genre de moment qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix concernant sa vie sentimentale. Non pas qu'elle avait hésité ne serait-ce une fraction de secondes. Il était clair et net pour elle que son cœur allait en direction de Santana, et très certainement pas vers Finn. Malgré l'espèce de tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

**- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me dérange**, répondit malicieusement Quinn avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Santana.

Cette dernière sourit malicieusement et répondit au baiser de sa blonde, la laissant déposer sa tête sur son épaule lorsque le film commença. Ce genre de choses n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, et c'était peut-être d'ailleurs la seule différence entre elle et Quinn. La blonde préférait les films d'amour ou les films romantiques, alors que Santana avait une espèce de passion pour les films d'horreur. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à en regarder un seul avec Quinn depuis leur premier baiser, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

L'histoire en elle-même était assez basique, mais finalement le regarder ne dérangea pas grandement Santana. Peut-être à cause de cette petite tête blonde amoureusement posée sur son épaule. Accompagnée de la main de la blonde qui s'était déposée sur sa cuisse, à la recherche de la sienne. Santana ne perdit donc pas une seule seconde avant d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Quinn, alors que son autre main glissa sous le tissu du t-shirt de la blonde pour caresser doucement la peau si douce de Quinn.

Le cinéma n'étant que très peu rempli, aucun entracte ne sépara le film en deux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal finalement. Les deux amoureuses échangèrent quelques baisers, avant de reporter leur attention sur l'action du film lorsqu'il toucha à sa fin. Et il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour que Santana n'entende Quinn renifler discrètement.

**- Ça va ?** demanda Santana en se penchant un peu pour voir le visage de Quinn.

Cette dernière répondit d'un vague signe de tête, chassant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient perdues sur son visage. Santana sourit doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur un sillon humide, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le film. En vérité, elle était aussi touchée que Quinn pouvait l'être, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le montrer. Elle était Santana Lopez quand même ! Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle chassa rapidement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, la latine regarda Quinn se décoller d'elle pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Santana n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle savait parfaitement ce que faisait Quinn. Elle cherchait une tête connue qui aurait pu les découvrir ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et plus le temps passait, plus Santana avait hâte de retourner à Lima pour ne plus avoir à se cacher avec Quinn. Elle rêvait d'une vraie relation avec elle, sans aucun faux-semblant.

**- C'est bon Q, il n'y a personne**, fit la latine sur un ton vaguement agacé.

**- Désolée**, marmonna la blonde en soupirant doucement.** Finalement c'est une bonne chose qu'on en parle bientôt à ma mère je crois… Je deviens un peu parano. **

**- Mmh,** répondit vaguement Santana en se relevant.

Et, comme à chaque fois que la latine montrait ne serait-ce qu'un vague agacement concernant leur relation, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal et coupable. Attrapant doucement le bras de Santana, elle se releva à son tour et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

**- Je suis désolée San**, murmura doucement la blonde. **Mais c'est bientôt fini, je te le promets. **

**- Je sais, **soupira Santana. **Heureusement. **

**- Tu vas bien m'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour à Lima hein ?**

Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Depuis quelques temps, Quinn avait une espèce de faculté innée qui consistait à l'attendrir. Même lorsqu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et là, elle semblait sincèrement apeurée par l'idée que Santana puisse se lasser d'elle et de cette situation.

**- Promis Quinnie.**

La blonde eut un petit sourire timide et laissa volontiers Santana l'embrasser tendrement. Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Santana et ferma les yeux. Elle était naturellement soulagée de cette réponse, bien consciente que sa relation avec la latine ne tenait qu'à un fil. Malgré les bons moments qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'au sexe lorsqu'elle disait cela. Elles restèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Quinn ne les rappelle à l'ordre. La blonde soupira doucement et le sortit de sa poche, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Finn. Encore.

**- Je vais lui dire de me retrouver sur le pont**, fit Quinn à Santana qui avait également lu le message. **Pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui.**

**- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**- Si tu veux,** répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. **Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée. **

**- C'est pour toi Quinn. Si tu veux que je sois là je le serai, sinon je t'attendrai quelque part d'autre. **

**- Alors je veux bien que tu sois là.**

Santana sourit, sachant parfaitement que la blonde voyait cela comme un aveu de faiblesse, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle laissa Quinn composer son message à Finn, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner avec elle sur le pont. Elle savait parfaitement que Quinn faisait cela pour leur couple et pour elle d'une certaine manière. Et ce n'était pas toujours facile à faire malheureusement.

D'ailleurs, Quinn resta silencieuse presque tout le long du trajet, pensive. Santana aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui prendre la main, mais encore une fois c'était une chose impossible pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé que cela signifierait pour elle qu'elle devrait sortir du placard pour être avec Quinn aux yeux de tous, mais finalement elle s'en fichait complètement maintenant. L'envie et le besoin de montrer à tout le monde que Quinn lui appartenait était plus fort que tout. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur pour ne rien cacher, de ne plus avoir la gestion de ses sentiments. Mais elle avait appris à faire confiance à Quinn, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

_Santana a les neeerfs! Mais bon c'est compréhensible quand même. Pauvre Quinn. Comment pensez-vous que cette discussion va se passer?  
_

_Et quel est votre moment préféré? _

_Je me demandais si les prochainement vous intéressaient toujours, je l'ai mis la dernière fois pour ne pas que vous veniez me scalpiez suite à ma coupure mais bon (a)_

_Dites-voir les cocos, vous avez pensé à Naya Rivera hier? Elle a eu son anniversaiiiire (a)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine et vous dit à jeudi :) _

_Je vous embrasse!_

_Louguia _


	4. I want you back

_Bonjour ô chers lecteurs de mon coeur! Comment allez-vous en ce jeudi frigorifiant?_

_Je vous envoie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais dans quelques heures je dois aller dans un autre coin de la Suisse pour des raisons personnelles, alors je me suis dis que c'était mieux de vous l'envoyer maintenant plutôt que de vous faire attendre pour rien :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et tous vos mises en favoris en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil. Et suite à vos votes, le prochainement est de retour :)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Taz94 :** Ma petite Taz est de retour *_* Tu m'avais manqué par ici sérieux hein! Heureusement que les mails existent (a) Haha Finn est un peu sans-gêne si tu veux mon avis :P Quinn tarde un peu à jeter Finn, mais pour sa défense elle a peur de la réaction de sa maman et de se faire jeter dehors de chez elle encore une fois (a) Et puis Santana n'est pas un ange non plus hein x) Mais non pourquoi les choses se passeraient mal? J'ai toujours tout fait gentiment moi hein, je suis un vrai petit ange *siffle* Merci de ton avis pour le prochainement, il y sera du coup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour tes supers reviews! Surtout que là j'en ai eu plusieurs d'un goût, Noël en retard :P  
_

_**bluemoon61 :** Coucou :) Et oui j'aime vous faire voyager par plusieurs émotions lors d'un chapitre, j'ai peur que vous vous ennuyez quelques fois x) Et oui les prochainement c'est tout une histoire pour vous donner envie de lire sans tout vous dire hein! Merci de ta review en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'en laisses à chaque fois :)_

_**LopezForever :** Haha t'es pas très gentille avec Finn toi (a) Merci pour ton avis, et prochainement il y aura ;)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :D Haha oui le moment du cinéma a été un des plus cités, avec le flashback aussi :) Haha tu crois que Super-Santana va devoir faire son arrivée express sur terre? Mmh tu verras bien :) _

_**Elise3444 :** Merci beaucoup :) Oui Quinn a la larme facile, mais Santana aussi sauf qu'il ne faut pas le dire (a) Merci beaucoup de ta review :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Et oui sous l'eau la pauvre! Elle fait preuve de grands sacrifices pour Quinn hein, c'est beau quand même. Oui 27 ans, comme Dianna! C'est pas pour dire mais elles ne les font pas du tout hein. Faudrait qu'elles nous donnent leur secret :P Mon week-end s'était bien passé, merci beaucoup de demander :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Santana a pleuré oui, mais il faut pas le dire trop fort hein, elle serait capable de venir t'étrangler dans ton sommeil sinon après. Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)_

_**oce1402 :** Coucou :) Ah toi aussi? Décidément ce moment au cinéma aura eu beaucoup de succès hein! Mais c'est chouette de savoir qu'il vous a plu :) Et voilà la séparation de Quinn et Finn, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Moooh p'tit kiki! Un conseil ne lit pas le prochainement hein, sinon tu vas débarquer chez moi comme une furie ou alors devenir folle! Oh des tatouages pour Naya, je suis sûre que ça lui a fait plaisir (a)_

_**Charlie89 :** Ah bah ça elle a du péter tous les records d'apnée la pauvre Santana hein x) Oui je suis née à deux jours de Naya, c'est beau quand même :') La preuve que c'est une femme qui a de la valeur (a) _

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Les bains de mousse peuvent sauver des vies, je l'ai toujours dis (a) Oui oui j'avais des mouchoirs pour Quinn et des discrets pour Santana, histoire qu'elle ne se fasse pas gauler hein. Merci de ton avis pour le prochainement, tu le trouveras donc à la fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise *sourire angélique*_

_**Juju8 :** Ah bah ça je sais pas comment va réagir Finn hein (a) C'est bien d'avoir pensé à Naya, tu es une brave fifille (a)  
_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Coucou :) Pas de soucis, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as lu malgré tous mes autres histoires :) Et je suis presque désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer sur Let it be pour le coup :P _

_**gleek 1909** : J'avoue que je culpabilise un peu de le faire souffrir comme ça le pauvre Finn, je l'aimais bien dans la série. La seule chose que j'aime pas c'est son penchant pour Rachel (a) Merci de ta review :)  
_

_**littlesitter :** Oui ouiiiii tu avais raison! Le prochainement sera là, en espérant qu'il te marquera pour son retour, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis de ce côté là (a)  
_

* * *

**I want you back**

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées au point de rendez-vous donné par Quinn à Finn, elles ne purent que constater que le jeune homme n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais la blonde n'en n'était pas si déçue ou agacée, contrairement à Santana. Elle avait ainsi au moins le temps de réfléchir à qui lui dire exactement. Quinn n'était pas vraiment habituée aux discours de rupture, habituellement c'était elle qui se faisait larguer.

Elles s'assirent sur une chaise longue libre au soleil, Santana s'y allongeant de tout son long alors que Quinn s'assit à ses pieds, toujours aussi silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à quoi dire exactement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir aussi bien que d'habitude et cela ne tarda pas à l'agacer. Ce que remarqua naturellement Santana, qui finit par se relever pour déposer une main dans le dos de sa blonde.

**- Ça va aller Q**, lui sourit-elle doucement. **C'est que Finn, ce n'est pas comme si tu annonçais à ta mère que tu es de nouveau enceinte. **

Quinn sourit doucement à son tour, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

**- Avec toi ce serait effectivement un peu étrange que je tombe enceinte. **

Santana rigola et se rallongea contre le dossier de sa chaise longue. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son soulagement et sa joie que Quinn rompe enfin avec Finn. Même si les choses ne seraient pas faciles pour la blonde, c'était un dur moment à passer, mais elles n'auraient plus à se cacher autant que maintenant. Elle ne voyait pas qui irait cafter pour elle et Quinn si jamais on les surprenait plus proches de ce qu'elles étaient censées être. Mis à part Berry peut-être.

Finn fini cependant par arriver, Rachel évidemment sur les talons, ce qui eut tendance à agacer fortement Quinn. Mais elle ne dit rien, de toute manière elle n'avait plus grand-chose à dire désormais.

**- Salut**, fit-il en souriant tout en regardant sa petite-amie. **Santana.**

Santana ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de lui adresser un vague signe de la tête, et réagit à peine à la présence de Rachel. En vérité, Rachel Berry eut la très étrange impression d'être invisible à cet instant précis. Quinn se releva de la chaise de Santana pour entraîner Finn un peu plus loin, contre la balustrade.

**- Je pensais que tu serais seule**, fit remarquer Finn en regardant une nouvelle fois Santana.

**- J'étais avec Santana quand tu m'as écris**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. **Et puis tu n'es pas venu tout seul non plus…**

Quinn jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Rachel qui les observait tous les deux attentivement, assise à deux chaises de Santana. Cette position fit sourire Quinn, et encore plus lorsque Rachel détourna brusquement le regard lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été attrapée en train de les regarder.

- **C'est vrai**, répondit Finn. **De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Tu as demandé à ta mère si tu peux venir avec moi en vacances ?**

**- Pas vraiment**, répondit Quinn qui réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue sa mère aujourd'hui. **C'est plus de notre couple dont j'avais envie de te parler.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Finn fronça les sourcils en regardant sa petite-amie, qui eut les plus grandes peines du monde à soutenir son regard. Mais c'était le moment, et elle s'efforça de penser à Santana à quelques mètres d'elle pour lui donner du courage.

**- Je… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ça soit bien qu'on continue tous les deux, Finn.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

Le jeune Hudson semblait sincèrement surpris et profondément choqué par une telle affirmation, et il ne put s'empêcher de se saisir du bras de Quinn tout en parlant. Faisant au passage réagir Santana qui se releva de sa chaise longue, prête à intervenir au cas où. Mais Finn n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, ce qui expliqua sans doute pourquoi Quinn ne réagit pas spécialement à ce geste.

**- C'est parce que je passe trop de temps avec Rachel c'est ça ?** demanda Finn.

- **Non**, soupira doucement Quinn. **Au début je t'avoue que cela me dérangeait, mais…**

**- Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais arrêté de la fréquenter autant**, la coupa-t-il.

**- Normalement ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qu'une fille est censée demander à son copain, Finn. Tu aurais dû le faire de toi-même. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je veux qu'on s'arrête là.**

**- Mais… Je croyais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ?**

**- C'est le cas**, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Mais je crois que j'ai confondu tendresse et amour. J'ai de l'affection pour toi Finn, on a vécu pas mal de choses tous les deux et je regrette vraiment tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi.**

Cela aurait sans doute été plus facile pour Quinn de lui expliquer qu'elle savait désormais ce que c'était que d'être réellement amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, petit un parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa relation avec Santana pour le moment, et petit deux parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à révéler ce genre de choses devant la latine. Par pudeur, encore une fois.

**- Je crois que je comprends**, fini par murmurer Finn en baissant son regard sur ses chaussures et en relâchant le bras de Quinn. **De toute manière je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix hein ? **

**- Pas vraiment**, sourit doucement la blonde. **Je suis désolée, Finn.**

Le géant haussa les épaules avant de soupirer doucement. Non il n'avait pas le choix, l'amour ne se commandait pas. C'était bien une chose qu'il avait compris avec le temps, la vie lui ayant appris qu'il était impossible de contrôler son cœur et ses attirances. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours eu ce petit truc avec Rachel, à qui il pouvait désormais penser sans ne plus se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit.

**- Je vais y aller. Écris-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.**

**- Ok**, répondit simplement Quinn.

Finn se pencha sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, ce que Quinn le laissa faire de bonne grâce. Malgré le regard de Santana qu'elle sentait les fusiller du regard. Elle répondit à son petit signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait, rapidement rejoint par Rachel qui ne tarda pas à le questionner. À moins que ce n'était que l'imagination de Quinn, mais finalement elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ils étaient désormais libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

**- J'ai cru que vous alliez vous rouler une pelle**, grinça Santana une fois que Quinn fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

**- Dis pas n'importe quoi**, répondit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu sais qu'il ne m'a pas touchée depuis très longtemps. **

**- Mouais**, répondit Santana tout en sachant que c'était la parfaite vérité. **Ça va ?**

Quinn haussa vaguement les épaules et soupira doucement. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre à cela, ne sachant pas réellement si elle se sentait bien ou pas. Soulagée, c'était un fait. Mais elle se sentait également un peu mal à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser Finn une fois de plus. Bien que ce dernier n'en n'avait pas été en reste avec les fois où il avait frôlé la ligne jaune avec Rachel.

Quinn ne répondit donc pas vraiment et Santana n'insista pas. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir la blonde. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn s'allongeait contre elle, se faisant elle-même une place dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? murmura la latine en sentant la blonde enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**- J'ai besoin d'un câlin. **

Malgré elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec le temps, Quinn hésitait de moins en moins avant de baisser les barrières et les murs qu'elle s'était construire pour se protéger des autres. Santana le voyait comme une grande preuve de confiance et d'amour, et avait finalement pris le goût de le faire aussi. C'était agréable d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer quand cela n'allait pas, et d'avoir une oreille attentive pour nous écouter. Et elle savait que Quinn serait toujours présente pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Tout comme elle serait toujours présente pour Quinn d'ailleurs.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la blonde se déposer tendrement dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale de Quinn. Santana appuya sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de Quinn et ferma les yeux. Le soleil caressait agréablement son visage et cela avait tendance à lui donner envie de s'endormir. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, Quinn se releva doucement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Santana ouvrit un œil pour l'interroger du regard, alors que Quinn la regardait avec un semblant de sourire affiché sur son visage.

**- J'ai hâte qu'on puisse avoir ce genre de moments sans qu'on ait peur que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne.**

Une déclaration qui fit sourire Santana. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait très certainement offert un tendre baiser, mais du faire preuve d'une grande force mentale pour ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres de Quinn.

**- J'ai hâte aussi Blondie. **

Quinn lui offrit un petit rictus et déposa sa main sur le ventre mate de la latine avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Si proche de ses lèvres que Santana tourna machinalement sa tête en direction des lèvres de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit malicieusement en sentant les lèvres de Santana sur les siennes mais se recula au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à ma mère**, fit Quinn.

Santana eut une petite grimace, sachant pourtant qu'il valait mieux que Quinn y aille d'elle-même plutôt que Judy se mette à la recherche de sa précieuse héritière.

**- Ok**, soupira Santana. **Je vais aller voir ce que fais Britt', ou quelqu'un. On se retrouve un peu plus tard ?**

**- Promis**, sourit doucement Quinn en se relevant de sa chaise longue.

Santana répondit à son sourire et la regarda disparaître à son tour du pont avant de se saisir de son téléphone et d'écrire un message à Brittany. Cette dernière devait très certainement se trouver avec Artie, et si c'était le cas elle s'intéresserait à Puck. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, de toute manière elle s'entendait assez bien avec toutes les personnes du Glee Club de manière générale. Mis à part Berry et Finn, certes.

Mais elle n'eut pas à chercher plus loin, puisque Brittany lui répondit assez rapidement qu'elle se trouvait à une des piscines du bateau avec Tina, Mike et Sam. Ah oui, elle avait quelques tensions avec Bouche de Mérou également, mais elle avouait volontiers avoir ses torts par rapport à cela. Elle l'avait attiré dans ses filets pour finalement sortir avec lui que quelques jours avant de le larguer comme une vieille chaussette lorsque son histoire avec Quinn avait commencé.

Marchant dans la direction donnée par Brittany, Santana laissa son esprit s'envoler vers la plus petite des deux blondes, avec qui elle serait bientôt officiellement en couple. Il n'y avait plus que l'obstacle Maman Fabray à passer désormais.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Assise sur une chaise de la cuisine des Fabray, Santana regardait Quinn leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. La blonde avait toujours eu une grande passion pour le bacon, et c'était ce qui était en train de griller dans une des poêles. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elles avaient couché ensemble suite à un abus d'alcool, mais elles étaient loin d'être soules ces derniers jours lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées chez l'une ou chez l'autre après le Glee club._

_Quinn sortait officiellement avec Finn, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elles n'avaient parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. L'autre raison étant qu'elles n'arrivaient tout simplement plus à se décoller l'une de l'autre. Tout le monde l'avait naturellement remarqué, le duo infernal de l'Unholy Trinity était de retour. Mais personne n'avait osé leur poser beaucoup de questions et elles s'étaient alors contentées de dire qu'elles avaient eu une longue discussion ce soir-là. _

_Nous étions samedi matin, et elles se trouvaient dans la cuisine de Quinn pour la simple et bonne raison que Judy était à son club de lecture ce matin. Sinon elles seraient allé chez les Lopez, qui était moins du genre à questionner Santana sur ses fréquentations. Peut-être parce que la latine ne leur disait jamais rien sur sa vie privée. _

_Le visage appuyé sur ses deux mains, la brune laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de la blonde qui se trémoussait et chantonnait sur la chanson qui passait à la radio. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement devant une telle légèreté, il lui semblait que Quinn semblait bien plus heureuse depuis une semaine, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'elle y était peut-être pour quelque chose. En tout cas, Santana se sentait bien à ses côtés. _

_Un petit sourire appréciateur s'afficha sur le visage de Santana lorsque son regard s'accrocha sur les formes de la blonde, mises en valeur par un mini-short et un simple marcel, ce que Quinn portait habituellement lorsqu'elle dormait. La tenue de Santana était similaire à la sienne, soit dit en passant. Mais Quinn, qui n'avait pas entendu la voix de Santana depuis plusieurs minutes, se tourna dans sa direction._

_**- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**__ demanda-t-elle en souriant tout en retournant le bacon dans l'énorme poêle. _

_**- Je t'admire,**__ sourit Santana en retour. __**Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ?**_

_**- Si, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que tu le fasses comme ça. **_

_**- Je pourrais le faire au lycée, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas très discret.**_

_Quinn rigola doucement et fit habilement glisser la viande dans une assiette où elle avait déjà préparé le reste de leur petit-déjeuner, avant de venir s'installer sur les genoux de Santana. Cette dernière sourit et regarda la blonde piquer un morceau de bacon avec la fourchette, avant de la fourrer dans la bouche de la brune._

_**- Peut-être pas**__, fini par répondre la blonde en retirant la fourchette de la bouche de Santana. __**Mais c'est quand même assez flatteur.**_

_Santana lui sourit doucement et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le bacon de Quinn Fabray était juste orgasmique. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile à faire, mais celui de Quinn avait toujours un goût bien particulier qu'elle n'avait retrouvé nulle part ailleurs._

_**- Pourquoi flatteur ?**_

_**- Parce que tu es Santana Lopez**__, sourit Quinn. __**La fille la plus sexy de tout le lycée McKinley. **_

_Le sourire arrogant de Santana fit rigoler Quinn, qui se servit à son tour de bacon. Elles avaient passé la soirée d'hier soir ensemble à tout simplement regarder un film dans le lit de la blonde après un repas du soir avec Judy. Elles n'avaient pas recouché ensemble, passant plutôt la nuit à se câliner dans un demi-sommeil, profitant pleinement du fait de pouvoir dormir à nouveau dans le même lit pour la première fois depuis une semaine. _

_Finn étant occupé au garage de Burt Hummel, rien ni personne ne pouvait les déranger, à leur plus grande satisfaction. Le jardin des Fabray était du genre à être plutôt bien agrémenté, avec sa piscine, sa grande terrasse, son jacuzzi et sa balancelle. De quoi passer un après-midi très agréable, à l'abri des regards des passants. De quoi leur permettre d'agir naturellement sans se sentir observée de manière dérangeante. _

_Après avoir déjeuné, les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent dans la chambre de Quinn le temps de faire leur toilette, avant de redescendre pour au rez-de-chaussée. Santana attendit que Quinn verrouille la porte d'entrée, avant de la suivre jusque dans le jardin. La température agréable de ces derniers jours durait, leur permettant de se promener en simple maillots de bain sans prendre le risque de se retrouver clouées au lit avec une bronchite. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans le jacuzzi, à profiter des bulles et de leurs massages, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Quinn avait fermé les yeux, mais sourit doucement lorsqu'elle sentit Santana tourner son visage dans sa direction avant de l'embrasser. Malgré le nombre relativement assez impressionnant de baisers qu'elles avaient échangés, les habituels papillons qui s'envolaient dans le ventre de Quinn lorsque ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Santana furent au rendez-vous. _

_Perdant un peu notion des choses, la blonde ne revint à elle que lorsque leur baiser s'interrompit. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait grimpé sur les genoux de Santana, qui avait passé une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre se trouvait dans le creux de son dos. _

_**- Désolée**__, rougit doucement Quinn en descendant des genoux de la brune._

_**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi**__, rigola Santana._

_Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et rigola à son tour, avant de se laisser aller contre le bord de la baignoire à bulles. Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces sensations étaient peut-être aussi fortes parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser toutes les fois qu'elles le désiraient. _

_**- Je peux te poser une question ? **_

_La voix de Santana se fit entendre au bout de quelques instants de silence, faisant rouvrir les yeux à Quinn qui les avait refermés pour mieux profiter des sensations agréables que lui procurait le jacuzzi. Et la main de Santana qui faisait machinalement des allers retours sur sa cuisse. _

_**- Bien sûr**__, sourit la blonde. _

_**- On est quoi toi et moi ?**_

_**- Comment ça ? **_

_**- Genre des maîtresses qui peuvent se voir que quand ton petit-ami n'est pas disponible ?**_

_**- Je te considère plus importante qu'une simple maîtresse ou amante ou peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça. **_

_**- Alors ça me va. Du moins pour l'instant. En plus je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour parler de mes préférences à mes parents,**__ avoua Santana._

_**- Je comprends**__, sourit Quinn en prenant sa main dans la sienne. __**On pourra le faire ensemble si tu veux. Je peux être là avec toi si tu en as besoin.**_

_**- On verra en temps et en heure**__, sourit Santana._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**- Allô Santana ? Ici la terre !**

Surprise dans ses pensées, Santana sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Brittany. Cette dernière s'était assise à ses côtés, au bord de la piscine où elle trempait ses pieds.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda Brittany en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Heu… À rien.**

**- Mouais**, fit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. **On veut aller à la salle de sport après, tu viens avec nous ?**

**- Je dois retrouver Quinn**, fit la latine en ayant l'air de rien. ** On peut vous rejoindre si ça va ?**

**- Oui oui**, fit vaguement Brittany. **J'ai entendu qu'elle avait rompu avec Finn, c'est vrai ?**

**- Tout à l'heure oui. C'était le moment qu'elle se débarrasse de ce gros nigaud. **

**- Tu as toujours eu une dent contre lui**, rigola Brittany.

C'était vrai, et cela fit sourire doucement Santana à son tour. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à Brittany, mais c'était bien connu que Santana Lopez et Finn Hudson ne seront jamais les meilleurs amis du monde.

**- Ton téléphone sonne Santana !**

Sam, qui se trouvait allongé sur une chaise longue à côté d'où Santana avait déposé ses affaires, venait de l'appeler tellement fort que chaque personne se trouvant dans la piscine devait être au courant de comment elle s'appelait. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se relever en espérant que c'était Quinn qui venait de lui écrire. Et ça l'était. Elle refreina donc un grand sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir le message de sa blonde.

_**« Je suis de retour dans ma cabine si tu veux me rejoindre. (L) »**_

_**« Je suis là dans deux minutes :) (L) »**_

Santana s'excusa auprès de ses amis et rallia donc la chambre 121 du bateau. Elle frappa doucement contre la porte et attendit quelques secondes que Quinn veuille bien lui ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit que quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Hey**, sourit Santana en se glissant dans la cabine. **C'est allé ?**

**- Bof**, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.** Ma mère semblait vraiment déçue d'apprendre que j'ai rompu avec Finn. J'ai eu le droit à un discours moralisateur sur toutes ses qualités. **

Quinn se laissa tomber tête la première sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses coussins, apparemment à bouts de nerfs. Santana eut une petite moue en voyant sa petite-amie si fatiguée mentalement et s'allongea à ses côtés pour lui offrir un câlin qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

**- Je suis désolée que ce soit si difficile**, soupira doucement Santana. **Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup poussée pour que tu le fasses, et j'aimerais pouvoir te soutenir un peu plus.**

**- Je le fais pour nous**, fit Quinn en tournant son visage pour regarder Santana. **Quoiqu'il arrive je ne le regretterai pas.**

Santana eut un petit sourire et laissa son esprit s'envoler une nouvelle fois vers les pensées qui s'étaient emparées de son esprit il y a quelques minutes. Le visage de Quinn était alors souriant et détendu, loin de celui fatigué qu'elle abordait actuellement.

**- Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas Q. Je tiens à toi, plus que je tiens à n'importe qui. Je sais que je joue un peu les garces et que je ne suis pas forcément la petite-amie rêvée, mais…**

**- Tu l'es Tana. Je ne ferais pas tout ça pour n'importe qui. Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas beaucoup de nos sentiments et tous ces trucs, mais je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui aussi. Et je te jure que j'ai hâte de me promener main dans la main avec toi.**

Santana sourit tendrement et approcha son visage de celui de Quinn pour l'embrasser. Un baiser bien plus doux et bien plus tendre que ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'échanger, mais tout aussi remplis d'amour que d'habitude. Même si le mot n'avait pas encore été prononcé à voix haute entre les deux.

**- Brittany nous propose d'aller à la salle de sport un peu plus tard**, fit Santana au bout de quelques minutes. **Tu veux y aller ?**

**- Je devrais sans doute si je ne veux pas devenir un bibendum et me faire jeter des cheerios, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça pour le moment**, soupira Quinn.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? **

**- Juste être avec toi.**

**- Allons nous promener au moins**, fit Santana en se relevant. **Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien.**

Quinn eut une petite moue en se relevant, mais laissa Santana la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la cabine. Une petite brise s'était levée pendant qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées à l'intérieur, qui fit voler les longs cheveux des deux filles. Sans relâcher la main de la blonde, Santana l'entraîna à l'extrémité du bateau. Elles s'y étaient déjà rendues hier et avaient beaucoup rigolé en rejouant la fameuse scène du Titanic, avant que Santana ne se mette en tête de prendre Quinn en photo jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne trouve enfin une manière de la faire arrêter. En l'embrassant naturellement.

Mais, en les regardant un peu plus tard, Santana ne regretta pas une seule seconde d'avoir pris ces photos. Le sourire de Quinn était si lumineux, son visage si détendu et si souriant qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec le souffle coupé.

**- C'est vraiment beau ici**, sourit la blonde en allant s'appuyer sur la rambarde.

**- J'aime beaucoup aussi.**

Santana sourit à son tour et alla s'installer derrière sa blonde, posant une main de chaque côté du corps de Quinn. Et ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

**- Bientôt on ne sera que toi et moi, sans avoir à se cacher ou quoique ce soit, **fit Santana en souriant**. J'ai vraiment hâte.**

**- Moi aussi**, sourit Quinn.

**- Tu es toujours d'accord de m'accompagner quand je parlerai de nous à mes parents ?**

**- Bien sûr. **

Une réponse qui convint parfaitement à Santana, pleinement heureuse à cet instant précis. Elle se laissa légèrement aller contre Quinn en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle, déposant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou cette fois. Pleinement heureuse à cet instant précis, Santana ferma les yeux en respirant le parfum si agréable de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

_Il fini calmement ce chapitre non? Trop calmement à mon goût..._

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

**_Quelqu'un la bouscula involontairement, la faisant avancer de quelques pas, avant de s'excuser, mais Quinn n'y prêta une nouvelle fois pas attention. Santana venait de réaliser sa présence en face d'eux et repoussa brusquement le bras de Puck. Leur échange de regard ne dura qu'une seule seconde, mais cela suffit à Santana pour comprendre tout ce que Quinn pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis._**

_*Pars en sifflotant* Moi aussi je vous aime! Et à dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre :) Passez un bon week-end et soyez prudents!_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	5. Nous étions formidables

_Holà chicos!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Vous avez passé un bon début de week-end?_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos messages ou favoris, c'est vraiment très gentils à vous :) Et apparemment le "prochainement" vous a bien secoués alors je ne vais pas faire durer l'attente plus longtemps ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**spannaquinntana05 :** Pas de soucis, merci à toi de me laisser une review là maintenant :P Non ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'a fait, même si pour Santana c'est plus un secret de polichinelle qu'autre chose!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors, le prochainement à fait beaucoup de vagues et vous êtes beaucoup à m'en avoir parlé dans vos reviews x)_

_**LopezForever :** Haha j'en connais une qui n'aime pas trop Finn, je me trompe? Et oui il va finir par se transformer en toutou de Rachel le pauvre... Il mérite mieux que ça quand même. _

_**meg1287 :** Merciiiiii :D Ah oui tu trouves que je fais toujours des chapitres trop bon? x) Ce que Santana a fait? Mmh... Je te laisse lire les choses ;)_

_**bluemoon61 :** Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas x) Haha ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement pas l'envie qui manquait à Santana. Je suis sûre qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer le découper en morceau avant de le jeter en pâtures aux requins! Oh oui, gros conflit il y aura!_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** C'est bien je suis fière de toi x) Je crois que cette fois tu pourras le lire... Mmh non en fait :D_

_**oce1402 : **Et oui Quinn et Finn ont officiellement rompus :) Mais non n'ai pas peur mon enfant! *grand sourire innocent*_

_**littlesitter :** Hey hey hey! Chat va et toi? Plus drôle? Tu voyais genre Santana intervenir et lui dire un truc genre "On ne va pas tourner autour du pot, Finn. Quinn couche avec moi. Elle ne t'aime plus. C'est bon tu peux partir :D"? C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être très drôle mais je n'imagine pas les vagues que ça ferait après x) (Et je ne parle pas des vagues de l'océan sur lequel il se trouve. Ho ho ho.) Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça reste des grandes enfants malgré tout ces deux petits x)_

_**Mikiido :** Oui il me fait mal au coeur le pauvre, tout le monde le descend dans ses histoires x) Moi je n'ai pas trop de problèmes avec lui, si ce n'est qu'il a fait rompre Quinn avec Sam alors qu'elle était le plus heureuse avec lui, et qu'il court après Rachel comme un chien court après sa baballe._

_**Totoche77 :** Oh merci beaucoup :D J'aimerais bien être à la place d'une des deux aussi *siffle* Mais quoi tu me détestes? Je suis triste moi maintenant hein u_u_

_**gleek 1909 :** Je la hais de tout mon coeur :D Non je ne compte pas mettre de Finnchel ou alors juste très très loin en arrière plan, le jour où je me mets à écrire sur Rachel c'est que soit je me suis droguée, soit je suis victime d'un usurpateur x)  
_

_**Charlie89 :** Thank you thank you thank you! Haha tu es bien optimiste :) Merci beaucoup (L)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou mon petit diable! Je vais bien merci et toi? Je profite bien de mon week-end, mis à part un mal de dent terrible x) Oui c'est rare hein? Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué et je suis contente que tu sois là :) La Judy Fabray de cette histoire ressemblera un peu à la Judy Fabray d'EGBA et JGMAR, donc soit elle le prendra très bien, soit elle le prendra très mal ;) Et oui, la fin du couple Quinn/Finn à sonné. Je ne sais même pas comment on appelle leur pairing tiens o.O Rachel colle Finn comme dans la série oui :) Oui c'est bizarre que Quinn n'apprécie pas Rachel tiens *siffle* Haha Quinn la femme bacon, ça va rester ça tiens x) C'est vrai, Q est magnifique, tout l'est Santana :) Ouiiiiiiiiiii il y aura un lemon espèce de petite perverse va! Mais pas avant quelques chapitres par contre hein, faudra que tu sois patiente :) Merci de ta review en tout cas, encore une fois elle est très agréable à lire et tu me fais rire avec tous les commentaires que tu fais dedans :) Bisous!  
_

* * *

**Nous étions formidables**

Tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même, Quinn se tortilla devant son miroir pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable. Une petite fête avait été organisée sur le bateau pour ses occupants, et la plupart des élèves de la promotion sortante de McKinley s'y rendaient. Donc Quinn et Santana, naturellement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient plus passé un moment avec tous leurs amis, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Quinn portait un maquillage léger, trop de maquillage avait tendance à ne pas mettre ses yeux en valeur et une robe de couleur bleu roi, accompagnée d'escarpins noirs. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux blonds en bas mais se les étaient lissés, puisque ces derniers avaient tendance à onduler lorsqu'elle les laissait naturels.

La blonde sourit en entendant de légers coups portés sur sa porte et se détourna du miroir qu'elle regardait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ce fut toujours aussi souriante qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Santana, habillée elle aussi pour cette soirée. Et Quinn la trouva tout simplement éblouissante dans sa robe rouge sang avec ses cheveux qui dégringolaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

- **Wow**, murmura Quinn en refermant la porte.** Tu es magnifique San'.**

**- Merci**, sourit Santana. **Comme tu l'es.**

Quinn eut un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Santana avant de se reculer.

**- Photo time**, sourit malicieusement Santana en sortant son smartphone.

Quinn rigola et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se laisser prendre au jeu. Santana avait cette espèce de passion pour les photos ces derniers temps, qui amusait beaucoup Quinn. Enfin, elle voulait prendre en photo tous les moments qu'elles pouvaient passer toutes les deux plutôt. Quinn n'aimait pas trop se faire prendre en photo, mais finalement cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Quand il s'agit de Santana surtout.

Elles s'amusèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour profiter d'un petit moment rien que toutes les deux. Calée confortablement dans les bras de sa petite-amie, Quinn regardait les photos en souriant.

**- Tu me les enverras après ?** s'enquit Quinn en regardant les photos que faisait défiler Santana.

**- Bien sûr**, sourit Santana. **J'adore celle-là.**

Quinn sourit en regardant une photo où elles se trouvaient toutes les deux, qui était plutôt bien effectivement. Elle trouva naturellement Santana plus jolie qu'elle, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bizarrement, la latine n'aimait pas trop ce genre de remarques, même si Quinn se défendait à chaque fois en disant qu'elle ne faisait que dire la vérité.

**- On ferait mieux d'y aller**, fit Santana au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. **On va venir nous chercher ici sinon.**

**- C'est vrai**, soupira Quinn en se relevant. **Allons-y. **

Santana se saisit de la main de sa blonde et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, la faisant sourire, avant qu'elles ne sortent de la cabine de cette dernière. La fête avait lieu au milieu du bateau dans une pièce à l'abri, ce qui était une bonne idée étant donné qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir ce soir. Quinn regretta immédiatement lorsque Santana du lui lâcher la main lorsqu'elles aperçurent Mike et Tina au loin, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en faire pour que Santana remarque que cela l'embêtait de toute manière.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce, et de poser une main dans le creux de son dos pour la faire entrer avant elle. Les lumières avaient été tamisées, la pièce décorée de ballons, serpentins et autres décorations qui rappelaient les boums où elles se rendaient lorsqu'elles avait une dizaine d'années. Elles ne purent faire que quelque pas à l'intérieur de la pièce avant que Quinn ne se fasse sauter dessus par une Brittany apparemment en pleine forme.

**- Quinnie ! On commençait à se demander si Santana ne t'avait pas jeter par-dessus bord.**

**- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça**, plaisanta Quinn alors que la latine levait les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est chouette que tu sois venue. Viens, on est là-bas.**

Sans donner le temps à Quinn de répondre quoique ce soit, Brittany se saisit de la main de l'autre blonde, qui se saisit de celle de Santana, avant de les entraîner à travers la foule. Elles finirent par s'arrêter à une table où se trouvaient déjà Puck, Mike, Sam et Tina. L'absence d'Artie intrigua Quinn, qui ne questionna pas Brittany pour autant.

**- Salut les siamoises**, sourit Mike en les voyant arriver.

Quinn et Santana sourirent doucement et saluèrent leurs amis, avant de s'asseoir sur les chaises libres restant autour de la table. Quinn jeta un regard autour de la pièce et trouva sa mère assise aux côtés de plusieurs de ses professeurs et de deux autres parents accompagnateurs. Finn était lui aussi présent, assis aux côtés de Rachel, Kurt et Blaine.

**- Tiens, bois-ça Fabray.**

La voix de Puck la fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, et le vit pousser un verre rempli dans sa direction. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de se saisir dudit verre et de le sentir brièvement.

**- C'est quoi ?** demanda Santana qui n'avait pas quitté Quinn du regard.

**- Un cocktail maison**, sourit Puck.

**- Je te déconseille fortement de le boire**, fit Sam avec une grimace. **C'est immonde.**

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de goût, Bouche de Mérou. Quinn est une femme de goût, elle va aimer ça.**

**- En fait**, répondit Quinn avec un petit sourire, après avoir croisé le regard de Santana**, je me suis jurée de ne plus toucher une seule goutte d'alcool que tu me proposeras. Désolée, Puck.**

Le garçon émit un vague grognement dégouté, avant de se saisir de son verre et de le vider d'un coup sec. Ce qui était apparemment loin d'être le premier, si on en jugeait le nombre de verres qui se trouvaient devant lui.

**- Comment tu fais pour boire de l'alcool devant les profs sans qu'ils s'en doutent ?** demanda Tina qui était apparemment très perplexe.

**- Ils le savent**, répondit Puck en haussant les épaules. **Mais tant que c'est que moi ils s'en fichent, j'imagine. Ils seraient peut-être venus s'y intéresser de plus près si Quinn en avait bu.**

La blonde eut une petite grimace et jeta un autre coup d'œil en direction de sa mère, qui la regardait effectivement. Mais bon, pour sa défense, elles ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis que Quinn lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec Finn et elles s'étaient quittées sur une petite forme de tension. Pourtant tout allait bien entre elles maintenant qu'elles s'étaient reconstruites après ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Judy Fabray était une mère présente, peut-être un peu trop quelques fois, et très attentive à la vie de sa fille. Elle n'avait manqué aucune prestation du Glee club ou des Cheerios depuis qu'elle avait repris Quinn sous son toit.

**- Tu viens danser Quinn ?**

Puck avait repris la parole, faisant reporter l'attention sur la blonde sur lui une nouvelle fois. La blonde sentit Santana se tendre légèrement à ses côtés et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de déposer discrètement une main sur la cuisse de Santana.

**- Non merci**, sourit doucement Quinn.

**- T'es nulle**, râla Puck en lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. **Tant pis, Puckzilla va se trouver une autre demoiselle.**

Il se leva et se rendit à une table à côté d'eux, où il s'adressa à une autre blonde. Cette dernière, contrairement à Quinn, ne refusa apparemment pas son invitation à danser et le suivit un peu plus loin sur la piste, jusqu'à les perdre de vue.

**- Comment il fait pour toujours se trouver une fille** **?** demanda Tina avec un air perplexe affiché sur le visage.

**- Les Bad boy attirent les filles**, fit Quinn avec un petit sourire. **Très mauvaise idée, si vous voulez mon avis.**

Les autres rigolèrent ou sourirent à cette blague, et Quinn laissa son esprit s'envoler légèrement en direction de Beth. Elle aimerait avoir de ses nouvelles, même si elle savait que c'était quasiment impossible. Elle avait renoncé à ce droit lorsque Shelby l'avait adoptée, à son plus grand désespoir.

La musique changea brusquement, passant des slows à une musique un peu plus entraînante, qui fit sauter Brittany de sa chaise.

**- Allons danser !** s'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant de deux mains au hasard (Mike et Santana).

Tout le monde sourit devant un tel entrain et ne purent tout simplement pas dire non à Brittany. Mike et Santana auraient eu du mal de toute manière, puisque la danseuse blonde les avait déjà entraînés avec elle sur la piste. Le reste du groupe les suivirent donc jusqu'au milieu de la piste, où Brittany avait fini par s'arrêter.

Si Quinn et Santana échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire, elles ne purent danser ensemble de la manière qu'elles auraient voulue. Mais au moins elles étaient ensemble, et c'était déjà ça. Rien ne les empêchait de plaisanter, rire et s'amuser ensemble finalement. Malgré l'étrange petit sourire que Brittany abordait quelques fois en les regardant, ce qui finit par intriguer Santana.

Mais son questionnement fut bien vite oublié, notamment lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha de Quinn. Tout d'abord tellement discrètement que la blonde ne le réalisa pas vraiment, avant qu'il ne dépose sa main sur son épaule. Un geste qui fit naturellement retourner Quinn dans la direction voulue, pour se retrouver face à face avec ce garçon. Que Santana rêvait déjà d'étrangler.

Parce qu'en plus, il n'était vraiment pas moche, elle devait bien l'avouer. Malgré ses préférences. Il devait faire environ 1m80, avait les muscles d'un grand sportif, des cheveux châtains ondulés d'une taille assez longue qui lui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus. Santana ne comprit pas mot pour mot ce que venait de prononcer le garçon lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Quinn, mais elle vit une gêne se peindre immédiatement sur son visage. Cependant, Tina qui se trouvait à ses côtés lança un « Vas-y Q » avant de la pousser en direction de ce playboy des bacs à sable.

La pauvre asiatique ignorait que Santana rêvait désormais de la transformer en rouleau de printemps. D'autant plus que le jeune homme n'hésita désormais plus à se saisir de la main de la blonde pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Mortifiée était sans doute le mot qui convenait le mieux à Quinn Fabray à cet instant précis. Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard furieux de Santana lorsque son prétendant l'avait entraînée un peu plus loin, et se sentait atrocement mal à cet instant précis. Elle n'en n'avait naturellement pas voulu le moins du monde à Tina qui avait cru bien faire, mais elle aurait néanmoins préféré qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires plutôt que de la pousser à l'accompagner.

Bien que ledit garçon soit très poli. Il aurait sans doute trouvé grâce aux yeux de la blonde, si elle ne s'était pas trouvée en couple avec Santana. Après s'être présenté et lui avoir dit qu'il s'appelait Ethan, il attira doucement Quinn contre lui. Mais cette dernière se recula presque immédiatement, horriblement mal à l'aise.

- **Désolée**, murmura la blonde. **Je heu… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ferais mieux de retrouver mes amis. **

**- Tu n'es pas libre c'est ça ?**

Quinn le regarda avec un air surpris, faisant sourire doucement Ethan.

**- C'est un peu marqué sur ton front. Une fille comme toi ne peut pas être célibataire.**

**- Une fille comme moi ?** fit Quinn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avec un petit sourire.

**- Je suppose que je ne suis pas le premier à te dire que tu es très jolie, si ?**

**- Non**, sourit doucement Quinn en laissant son esprit s'envoler vers Santana. **Je ferais mieux d'y aller. **

**- Ok. Peut-être à plus tard**, fit Ethan en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de le regarder s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur un gentleman et quelqu'un de compréhensif, définitivement. Le pourcentage de garçons qui auraient mal réagi à ce comportement s'approchait des 80%, à n'en pas douter.

Se mordant la lèvre, Quinn soupira doucement et se retourna pour retrouver Santana. Elle fit donc quelques pas, avant de se retrouver face à face avec sa mère, qui la regardait attentivement. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que Quinn fit sans discuter.

- **Ça va Chérie ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**- Ça va**, répondit simplement Quinn. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je voulais venir te parler. Je crois que j'ai des excuses à te présenter. Par rapport à ton histoire avec Finn, **ajouta-t-elle après avoir vu le regard interrogateur de sa fille**. Je n'ai pas été très ouverte, et je ne t'ai même pas demandé pourquoi tu avais voulu rompre avec lui.**

Quinn se mordit la lèvre et soupira doucement, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre à cela. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité sans pour autant tout dévoiler pour l'instant. Et honnêtement, elle était pressée de retrouver Santana, et donc de terminer cette conversation le plus rapidement possible.

**- J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour Finn, mais je crois que finalement ils étaient plus… Amicaux qu'autre chose, tu sais ? J'ai une grande tendresse pour lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai confondu ça avec de l'amour. **

**- Je vois**, fit pensivement Judy. **C'est toujours assez difficile à votre âge, je crois.**

Quinn aurait voulu répondre le contraire mais ne dit rien. Non ce n'était pas très difficile une fois qu'on avait vraiment rencontré quelqu'un dont on tombait amoureux. Santana Lopez, pour la blonde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant, ce n'était pas véritablement le meilleur endroit. Cependant, le mutisme de Quinn intrigua Judy.

**- Tu ne me dis pas tout Quinnie, je me trompe ?**

**- Non**, soupira la blonde qui savait qu'il était inutile de mentir à sa mère.** Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour l'instant Maman. **

**- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- En quelques sortes**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**- C'était le jeune homme avec lequel tu te trouvais ?**

**- Non. Je l'ai rencontré il n'y a que quelques minutes maintenant, et tu t'es sûrement rendue compte que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. **

**- C'est vrai**, sourit Judy. **Je vais te laisser, mais fais attention à toi Chérie d'accord ?**

**- Promis.**

Quinn sourit doucement et se releva de son fauteuil, pour enfin repartir à la recherche de Santana. Chose qui s'avéra plus ou moins difficile, puisque pas mal de monde était arrivé entre temps apparemment. La table qu'ils avaient occupée était complètement vide mis à part leurs affaires, et elle ne trouva pas grand monde qu'elle connaissait dans les parages. Elle finit néanmoins par repérer Mercedes et Kurt, et elle fendit tant bien que mal la foule pour s'approcher d'eux.

**- Quinnipuff !** lança joyeusement Kurt en l'apercevant.

Il tituba jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras, bien qu'en vérité il se laissa plus tomber sur elle qu'autre chose, faisant rire Mercedes.

**- Excuse-le**, fit la diva en venant au secours de Quinn. **Il a un sacré coup dans le nez, Puck lui a fait gouter son fameux cocktail. **

**- Vous avez vu les autres ?** demanda Quinn en poussant Kurt contre Mercedes.

**- Oui il y a quelques minutes. Il était avec Santana et Sam. Apparemment tous les deux avaient goûté son cocktail aussi. Par là-bas**, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un coin de la pièce.

**- Merci**, fit Quinn en sentant son cœur rater un battement.** Je vais voir si je peux les retrouver.**

**- Ok. Je vais ramener Lady Hummel à sa cabine.**

Quinn entendit vaguement Kurt répondre quelque chose, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la direction que Mercedes lui avait donné, espérant de tout son être que Santana n'avait pas décidé de se souler pour noyer et étouffer sa jalousie. Ce qui était bien son genre, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette habilité que Quinn et elle étaient ensemble désormais.

Elle finit cependant par retrouver la brune qui occupait ses pensées, uniquement accompagnée de Puck. Sam avait disparu elle ne savait trop où, et honnêtement elle s'en fichait complètement à cet instant précis. Le dos appuyé contre un mur, la latine rigolait comme elle le faisait quand elle était complètement soule, et avait laissé Puck passer un bras sur sa taille. Ce dernier se trouvait à ses côtés, appuyé sur le flanc et avait enclenché son mode drague.

La blonde se figea brusquement devant une telle scène, sentant immédiatement une boule grossir désagréablement dans sa gorge et des larmes humidifier ses yeux. Des larmes de rage et qui témoignaient de la blessure qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle se sentait atrocement trahie et ne réalisa qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer que lorsqu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Quelqu'un la bouscula involontairement, la faisant avancer de quelques pas, avant de s'excuser, mais Quinn n'y prêta une nouvelle fois pas attention. Santana venait de réaliser sa présence en face d'eux et repoussa brusquement le bras de Puck. Leur échange de regard ne dura qu'une seule seconde, mais cela suffit à Santana pour comprendre tout ce que Quinn pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. Bien sûr que non elle ne l'avait pas trahie, qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec Puck mis à part rigoler et que rien ne s'était passé entre eux deux.

Mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement pouvait être perçu différemment. La latine sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque Quinn tourna les talons pour se fondre dans la foule et s'enfuir apparemment le plus loin possible d'elle.

**- Puta de mierda**, marmonna Santana en plantant Puck sur place. **QUINN !**

Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin à son tour à travers la foule pour pouvoir remettre la main sur Quinn, mais ce fut particulièrement difficile. Et pas uniquement à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie. Elle finit cependant par ressortir de cette foule pour s'approcher des tables. Comme prévu Quinn s'y trouvait, récupérant ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés il y a quelques temps maintenant.

**- Quinn**, appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'approchant d'elle.

La blonde se retourna brusquement vers Santana, son visage aussi froid que la banquise du Groenland en plein hiver. Ce qui n'étonna naturellement pas Santana, et l'effet aurait très certainement été parfait si ce visage n'était pas ravagé par les larmes.

**- Q, je te jure que ce que tu as vu n'es pas ce que tu crois…**

**- Ah oui ? Alors ce n'était pas toi qui rigolais comme une pimbêche à la drague complètement débile de cet abruti pendant qu'il te tripotait ?**

Ton hystérique et colérique avec des insultes, Quinn semblait encore plus touchée que ce que Santana avait bien pu imaginer. Cette dernière s'approcha cependant quand même de la blonde, espérant au passage qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

- **Ecoute**, fit Santana, **je sais que c'était débile de ma part mais quand tu es partie avec ce mec j'ai vraiment vu rouge. Tout le monde a commencé à se douter de quelque chose, alors j'ai accepté la proposition de Puck de goûter à son truc quand il est revenu vers nous.**

**- Ne me fait pas porter le chapeau**, répondit sèchement Quinn. **Je suis restée que deux minutes avec lui, et après j'ai parlé avec ma mère de ma rupture avec Finn. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'ai rompu avec lui et m'a fait avoué que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que ce quelqu'un d'autre était actuellement en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Noah Puckerman.**

**- On ne faisait rien Q,** fit rapidement Santana en se saisissant d'un des bras de Quinn.** Je te jure sur ma propre vie qu'on ne faisait rien. C'était soit ça, soit je pétais un câble au milieu de tout le monde. **

**- Donc tu as préféré te mettre à flirter avec Puck plutôt qu'autre chose. Et il se serait passé quoi si je n'étais pas revenue à temps hein ? Vous aurez fini dans le même lit tous les deux ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non !** s'écria la latine. **Jamais je ne te ferais ça Q, je te le jure.**

**- Comment je suis censée en être sûre après ça ?**

**- Quinn, s'il te plait… **

Des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur les joues de Santana, à l'instar de Quinn il y a quelques minutes. Après tous les bons moments qu'elles avaient passé toutes les deux, elle avait vraiment l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Elle savait bien sûr que la froideur qui émanait de Quinn à cet instant précis était uniquement une manière de se défendre de sa part, mais elle avait l'impression que la blonde était en train de lui piétiner le cœur. Même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité.

**- Lâche-moi San', s'il te plait,** soupira Quinn.

**- Non.**

**- Santana…**

**- Non**, répéta Santana avec son air le plus buté possible.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je sais que j'ai agis comme une conne et que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes Q. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. **

**- Pourquoi ? **répéta la blonde en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Parce que je t'aime. Oui je t'aime,** répéta-t-elle en voyant la blonde se figer, **à en crever même et que je ne suis pas sûre de survivre si je te perds après tout ce qu'on a vécu toutes les deux.**

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la blonde, sans que cela ne soit des larmes de tristesse cependant. Un trop-plein d'émotion peut-être. Elle regarda Santana s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, sans réellement savoir quoi répondre à cela. Mais cela n'eut aucune importance, puisque Santana colla son front contre le sien et reprit la parole.

**- Je t'aime, Quinn. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Je te jure qu'à part rigoler à ses blagues je n'ai rien fais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer.**

**- Je t'aime aussi**, murmura doucement Quinn.

Santana eut un petit sourire et oublia complètement le reste du monde qui dansait, parlait, rigolait et s'amusait autour d'elles. À l'instar de Quinn d'ailleurs. Aucune d'elle ne remarqua les paires d'yeux qui les fixaient, chacune appartenant à quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient bien, parents ou amis. Aucune d'elle ne sembla réaliser qu'elles se trouvaient dans une salle remplie de personnes lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement.

**- Viens avec moi**, murmura Santana contre les lèvres de sa blonde après ce baiser.

Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer doucement de la tête, faisant sourire Santana. Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle glissa une main autour de la taille de Quinn et l'entraîna en direction de la sortie. Elles croisèrent quelques regards surpris et d'autres amusés, mais la blonde prit bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère. Elle avait tout sauf envie de se lancer dans de grandes explications maintenant, souhaitant avant tout se retrouver avec Santana.

Cette dernière l'entraîna au bout du bateau qui était devenu leur petit coin, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise le moindre mot pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pénible, bien au contraire. C'était un de ces silences agréables et apaisants qui n'existaient qu'entre deux personnes qui s'appréciaient énormément. Ou qui s'aimaient, comme elles se l'étaient avoué il y a quelques minutes.

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé Tina m'envoyer danser avec ce mec,** fit doucement Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

**- Ce n'était pas de ta faute**, murmura Santana en haussant les épaules. **Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment. J'ai juste laissé ma jalousie exploser. C'est moi qui suis désolée.**

Quinn eut un petit sourire et se laissa aller contre Santana qui avait appuyé son dos contre la rambarde. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn et sourit doucement, heureuse de voir quel l'orage était passé. Comme celui qui s'était trouvé au-dessus de leur bateau d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. La blonde enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Santana, respirant doucement cette odeur qu'elle adorait.

**- Tu peux me le redire ? **

Santana sourit doucement et caressa de la même manière les longs cheveux blonds de Quinn. Bien sûr elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le répéter. Maintenant que le premier avait été prononcé, les autres semblaient ne pas avoir le moindre souci à sortir.

**- Je t'aime Quinn Fabray**, murmura la latine au creux de son oreille.

* * *

_C'est miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiignon! *sbaf*_

_Voilà voilà, Santana n'a rien fait! Enfin, presque, vous qui la mettiez déjà sur un bûcher en place publique x)_

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

_**- On n'est pas dans le Titanic, Q. Je ne suis pas ce puceau de Jack et tu n'es pas cette pétasse de Rose. **_

_Une seule phrase qui suffit bien, à mon avis (a)_

_Voilà voilà :) Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et je vous dis donc à mercredi :) _

_Prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	6. Jack est un puceau

_Bonjouuuur ô lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? La semaine est dure pour vous aussi? J'ai l'impression que ça fait douze jours qu'on n'a plus eu de week-end, c'est terrible u_u Ah et la prochaine fois je choisirai mes idées de titres autrement pour mes chapitres hein, j'ai eu la chanson "Formidable" de Stromae dans la tête pendant trois jours._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**oce1402 :** Ca se termine bien, mais pour l'instant seulement (a) J'en rêve aussi si ça peut te rassurer, limite je vis ma vie amoureuse par procuration grâce à Quinn et Santana x)_

_**Totoche77 :** Haha Santana a gardé quelques uns de ses démons quand même (a) Oh je pense que vous allez vouloir me jeter au bucher, mais uniquement après m'avoir lapidée puis réanimée (a)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merciiii :) J'avoue que c'est un de mes préférés pour l'instant également :) Et oui Quinn et Santana sont raides dingues l'une de l'autre, même si elles ont du mal à se le dire (a) Judy et Brittany oui, tu as deviné :)_

_**meg1287 :** Merciiiii :) Mdrrr tu tapes sur la tête d'Ethan carrément? Dis-moi hein, je peux te fournir son numéro ou quelque chose du genre si tu veux (a) _

_**spannaquinntana05 :** Il n'y a pas que les réactions qui vont être mouvementées *siffle*_

_**bluemoon61 :** Merci beaucoup :) Et oui ce n'est pas facile pour ces deux têtes de mules de s'avouer mutuellement leurs sentiments hein! Roh carrément une gifle pour Santana? C'est pas très gentil pour elle hein la pauvre, elle était juste jalouse (a) Merci de ta review ma belle :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Santana jure en espagnol que quand elle se laisse emporter (a) Mooooooh mon ninja s'est transformé en bisounours? Ca aussi c'est miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiignon x) Haha et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Rose? x)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Roooh mais il est gentil Ethan, il tente même pas de la retenir! (ou de la peloter, les hommes d'aujourd'hui sont des gros dégueulasses) Haha si elles passent leur soirée dans la cabine elles ne danseront pas hein, ou alors une autre forme de danse (a) Les réactions arrivent mais elles seront interférées par autre chose (a) Merci de tes reviews en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil :)_

_**Mathela :** Oooh une nouvelle lectrice qui laisse des commentaires (L) Merci de prendre le temps de le faire et d'avoir ajouté plusieurs de mes histoires dans tes favoris :) Tu aimes Santana toi aussi? :) Elle est dans mon top 2 personnellement, et je te laisse deviner qui est la première *siffle* Merci de ta review :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Je ne la déteste pas, je la hais (a) Ah oui il y de l'action pour le coup hein, et dans ce chapitre aussi soit dit en passant (a) Je ne te raconte pas les prochains!  
_

_**Juju8 :** Haha il en faut peu à ses deux filles pour s'emballer hein, en même temps avec un caractère pareil... x)  
_

_**Quinntana3** : Bonjouuuur :) Que de compliments, merci pour ta review c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part :) De la famille Fabray-Lopez? Tu parles de la famille de mes premières histoires? :)  
_

_**LopezForever :** Coucou :) Oui leur premier "je t'aime" :) Haha oui très juste, c'est Santana qui dit ça, il n'y a qu'elle pour sortir des phrases pareilles de toute manière j'ai envie de te dire (a) J'espère que les quelques rebondissements de ta vie n'ont pas été trop difficiles à vivre et que tu vas bien (L)_

_**Taz94** : Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? Définitivement contente que tu sois de retour alors ;) Quinn déteste Rachel parce qu'elle veut sans arrêt lui voler ce qui est à elle :) Huh je ne sais pas encore combien de temps avant le lemon, mais au moins trois chapitres! Tout à l'air calme au début, mais avec le temps tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi il faut se méfier des apparences (a) J'aime beaucoup Mike aussi, je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'ai pas été plus mis en avant dans la série, mais bon. Mdr tu imagines si Sylvester avait été là? Elle aurait envoyé ses filles faire des pompes sur le pont sous la pluie à la place d'aller à cette petite fête x) Bannir Puck de la fiction, carrément? Tu prends des grandes mesures toi hein, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié! Et ton moment préféré est le "je t'aime"? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu deviens une vraie guimauve *siffle* Merci de ta review et à bientôt ;)  
_

* * *

**Jack est un puceau**

**- Tu sais qu'on va devoir expliquer notre relation à tout le monde ?**

Malgré elle, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Elle savait bien sûr que le lendemain allait être particulièrement pénible pour cette raison, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir pu parler de Santana à sa mère avant que cette petite scène ne se passe.

**- Je sais**, sourit Quinn en se déplaçant pour embrasser doucement Santana.

Toutes les deux avaient retrouvées la cabine de Santana il y a une bonne heure maintenant, après qu'il se soit mis à pleuvoir à nouveau. Elles avaient eu une longue discussion concernant ce soir et leurs sentiments plus particulièrement, tendrement enlacées l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elles avaient fini par s'aimer tendrement, avant de s'autoriser une séance câlins dans les règles de l'art.

**- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?** demanda Santana.

**- Un peu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ma mère peut penser par rapport à ça. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs un peu qu'elle ne soit pas venue toquer à la porte encore… Peut-être qu'elle ne nous a pas vu ?**

**- Elle nous a vu**, fit Santana avec un petit sourire.

**- Ah… Elle faisait quelle tête ?**

**- La tête insondable des Fabray**, sourit Santana en caressant la joue de Quinn.

Cette dernière sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poser sa tête juste en dessus de la poitrine de Santana. Les bras de la latine étaient incroyablement confortables, et la blonde ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en lasser un jour. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elles entretenaient cette relation secrète, et finalement ne plus avoir à se cacher la soulageait encore plus que ce qu'elle aurait bien pu imaginer. Elle avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si les choses se passent mal ?** demanda doucement Quinn.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Si nos parents respectifs n'acceptent pas notre relation.**

**- Et bien si ta mère décide de t'enfermer dans ta chambre, je viendrai te délivrer et on s'enfuira loin de Lima. **

**- Je suis sérieuse Tana.**

**- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ?**

Quinn soupira doucement et se releva pour observer sa petite-amie. Cette dernière semblait effectivement très sérieuse et décidée. Et surtout très loin de plaisanter.

**- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu Q, je ne laisserai jamais personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin. La seule chose qui pourrait nous séparer aujourd'hui, c'est que tu décides de me quitter.**

**- Aucun risque**, assura Quinn.

Santana sourit doucement à son tour et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les oreillers et le matelas de son lit. C'était la première fois qu'elles se trouvaient dans sa cabine, habituellement c'était plutôt elle qui allait rejoindre Quinn dans la sienne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était juste une habitude qu'elles avaient pris au fur et à mesure des jours. Sauf lorsqu'elles avaient été sur la terre ferme, puisqu'elles partageaient la même chambre dans la même famille d'accueil. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques paroles ou remarques, avant que Quinn ne sente la respiration de Santana se faire de plus en plus lente et profonde. La blonde sourit tendrement et regarda sa petite-amie dormir quelques instants. Elle avait parfois du mal à réaliser qu'elle était passée d'ennemies à petite-amie en si peu de temps, mais on disait souvent qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y avait qu'une mince barrière. Elles l'avaient franchie apparemment, mais dans l'autre sens. Et elle en était très heureuse.

Sentant que la fatigue s'emparait d'elle petit à petit, Quinn soupira de bienêtre et ferma les yeux à son tour, redéposant sa tête sur Santana. Et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir à son tour.

•••

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** grommela Santana.

De violents coups avaient été frappés contre la porte de sa cabine, qui venaient naturellement de la réveiller en sursaut. Elle sentit également que Quinn bougeait sur elle, lui signifiant qu'elle avait été réveillée à son tour.

Elles n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longuement sur la raisons de ces coups frappés, puisqu'elles entendirent à nouveau ce même bruit, avant de reconnaître la voix de Brittany retentirent de derrière la porte.

**- Sanny ! Ouvre s'il te plait !**

Fronçant les sourcils, Santana échangea un regard avec Quinn avant de se décider à se relever de son lit. Elle enfila rapidement un de ses t-shirts qui trainait dans le coin ainsi qu'un bas de sous-vêtement au passage, puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Brittany se tenait effectivement devant l'embrassure et semblait étrangement agitée, ce qui ne prédit rien de bon à Santana.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Britt' ?** demanda la latine en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Le bateau a cogné contre un truc il y a une quinzaine de minutes, ils ont décrété l'état d'urgence.**

**- Quoi ?**

Le regard de la latine se porta un peu plus loin que sa camarade cheerios blonde, et constata qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui faisaient des allers retours au bout du couloir avec un petit air affolé. Une nouvelle secousse secoua le bateau, manquant de faire tomber Brittany et Santana. La porte de la cabine claqua brusquement et enferma les deux jeunes femmes dehors, surprenant Santana.

Elle se rouvrit cependant assez vite, Quinn s'étant enroulée dans un drap pour venir leur ouvrir. Elle sourit timidement à Brittany qui la regardait d'un air amusé, avant de se racler la gorge.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda la blonde.

**- On a heurté un truc**, répéta Brittany. **Ils veulent que tout le monde se rende sur le pont assez vite. **

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent légèrement, témoignant de son inquiétude, mais Santana décida de ne pas laisser le temps à la panique de s'installer. Elle se saisit de la main de Quinn et la fit entrer dans la cabine à nouveau, se saisissant des habits qu'elle lui tendit.

**- Enfile ça**, lança-t-elle en terminant de s'habiller à son tour. **Ensuite on passe à ta cabine pour récupérer quelques-unes des affaires dont tu pourrais avoir besoin et on va sur le pont. **

**- Ok**, répondit simplement Quinn.

Elle enfila les habits que Santana lui avaient tendus, un peu trop grand suivant les endroits. Santana avait des arguments que Quinn n'avait pas forcément, mais la blonde les trouva néanmoins très confortable. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient l'odeur et le parfum de Santana cela dit. Elle regarda la brune glisser son téléphone dans une protection en plastique qu'elle avait acheté à Lima avant de la suivre jusque dans sa cabine.

Quinn y récupéra également son téléphone et enfila une jaquette, avant qu'elles ne rejoignent Brittany et Mercedes qui les attendaient au bout du couloir. La nervosité de chacune était parfaitement visible, mais Santana prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer le sien et contaminer Quinn encore plus. Cette dernière ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de se saisir de la main de Santana, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer.

Le pont qu'elles rejoignirent était bondé, et elles eurent toutes les peines du monde à retrouver les personnes qui avaient voyagé avec elles. Judy Fabray poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant sa fille apparaitre, et elle la prit dans ses bras en manquant de l'étouffer.

**- Respire Maman, je vais bien**, fit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se dégagea habillement de l'étreinte de sa mère et regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elles étaient les dernières à arriver. Les autres semblaient aussi nerveux que l'étaient Brittany et Mercedes, alors que Quinn semblait finalement plus perdue qu'autre chose. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle sentait le regard de sa mère sur elle et sur Santana, mais ce n'était pas exactement la situation où elle se voyait de parler de sa relation avec elle.

Santana ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire non plus, ne sachant finalement pas ce qu'elle était autorisée à faire ou non. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn s'était mise à taper nerveusement du pied sur le sol, elle ne résista plus à l'envie de glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

**- Tu vas bien ?** demanda doucement la latine en s'approchant d'elle.

**- Mmh mmh**, fit vaguement Quinn.** J'aimerais bien qu'ils nous disent exactement ce qu'il se passe. Je déteste ne pas savoir. **

**- Je sais.**

Santana lui sourit doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Quinn, la faisant sourire doucement. La blonde croisa le regard de Finn mais le détourna assez rapidement sur Brittany qui faisait des petits bons sur place pour tenter de se calmer.

**- Ok les enfants**, fit Will Shuester en s'approchant du petit groupe. **Je sais que c'est un peu stressant comme situation, mais restez le plus possible ensemble. Et écoutez ce que l'on vous dit, sans tenter de vous dérober des règles de sécurité ou ce qu'ils nous disent, d'accord ?**

Une vague d'approbation parcourut les élèves de McKinley, alors que Quinn se resserra machinalement contre Santana. La latine se tourna vers elle dans le but évident de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par un membre de l'équipage qui avait grimpé en hauteur pour être sûr d'être vu par tout le monde. Aidé d'un porte-voix, il prit enfin la parole, délivrant ainsi les passagers de l'ignorance.

**- Je suis tenu de vous informer que nous avons heurté un gros rocher il y a une demi-heure. Les techniciens ont tenté de renfermé le trou mais il est trop important pour que cela fonctionne. On va donc vous demander de rejoindre les canots de sauvetage qui se trouvent sur les côtés des bateaux. Des membres de l'équipage vont revenir vous chercher. Je vais cependant d'abord demander aux personnes de première classe de m'accompagner.**

Quinn resta interdite, se demandant si elle n'était tout simplement pas en train de rêver. Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda sa mère venir pile en face d'elle pour déposer ses deux mains sur ses épaules. La jeune Fabray ne réalisa que maintenant que les parents d'élèves avaient décidé de se prendre une chambre première classe, ce qui faisait que sa mère était censée partir maintenant.

**- Viens avec moi Quinn**, lui fit-elle en tentant de lui prendre la main.

**- Je suis en deuxième classe,** répondit Quinn en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

**- Je sais, mais je ne vais pas te laisser là. Viens avec moi.**

**- Non. **

La voix de la blonde avait été respectueuse, mais cependant assez ferme pour que sa mère se rende compte qu'elle ne comptait pas changer d'avis. Judy Fabray reporta son attention sur Santana quelques secondes, croisant son regard, avant que la latine ne pousse doucement Quinn dans le dos.

- **Vas-y Q**, fit-elle d'une voix douce qui n'était pas la sienne habituellement.

**- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser ici. **

**- Quinn s'il te plait**, murmura Santana en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.** Je préfère te savoir en sécurité avec ta mère plutôt qu'ici avec moi.**

**- Et si les choses étaient inversées, tu accepterais toi ?**

Santana ne répondit rien et Quinn sut immédiatement qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle savait parfaitement que jamais Santana n'accepterait dans le cas contraire, alors elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger de partir avec sa mère.

**- Je reste avec toi San'. **

La latine soupira doucement, et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Elle avait très bien compris que Judy avait espéré qu'elle puisse faire changer d'avis la tête de mule qu'était Quinn. Mais c'était presque impossible. La preuve. Mais ce que Santana savait également, c'est que Quinn tient bien son côté têtue de quelqu'un. Judy, en l'occurrence, qui a toujours été connue pour son caractère pointu. Avant de se faire dompter par Russell et l'alcool, certes.

**- Ta mère ne te laissera jamais rester avec moi Q**, fit doucement Santana.

**- Alors emmène-moi loin d'ici. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Allons nous cacher ailleurs pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps qu'elle parte. Après on reviendra et on prendra ces canots quand ça sera notre tour. **

Santana se mordit brièvement la lèvre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de leur petit groupe. Brittany les regardait fixement, mais le reste avaient reporté leur attention sur l'homme qui était venu leur donner les informations il y a quelques instants. Ce dernier rappela avec lui les gens de première classe, et Santana sut que si elles voulaient s'échapper quelques minutes, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle se saisit donc rapidement de la main de Quinn avant de décamper aussi rapidement que possible, s'éloignant le plus possible de Judy Fabray et de ses intentions d'emmener Quinn avec elle. Ce que Santana ne dit pas à Quinn pendant leur course folle, c'est qu'elle comptait tout faire pour que sa blonde puisse grimper dans un de ces foutus canots, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle venait de la priver d'une vie sauve, même si cela avait été fait à la demande de Quinn.

Elles durent cependant s'arrêter au bout d'une minute ou deux, après avoir constaté que les accès aux ponts inférieurs avaient été bloqués à l'aide de barrières de sécurité. À bout de souffle, Santana se tourna vers Quinn qui avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

**- J'espère que tu te rends compte que je viens de te mettre encore plus en danger que tu pouvais l'être il y a deux minutes ?** ne put-elle s'empêcher de la gronder.

**- Je sais**, répondit Quinn. **Mais je m'en tape. Je préfère être avec toi. Il y a que toi et moi qui compte, c'est même toi qui l'a dit. **

**- Mais pas au péril de ta vie Q !**

Le visage de Quinn se ferma brusquement alors qu'elle se redressait. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait un peu sèchement, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer en mode agressive.

**- Désolée que tu doives subir autant de problèmes de conscience par ma faute.**

**- C'est pas ça**, soupira Santana en lui prenant la main.** Mais s'il t'arrive un truc à cause de moi, tu crois que je pourrais me le pardonner un jour ?**

**- Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je suis avec toi**, répondit Quinn qui s'était radoucie.

**- On n'est pas dans le Titanic, Q. Je ne suis pas ce puceau de Jack et tu n'es pas cette pétasse de Rose. **

**- Petit un je t'interdis de dire du mal de Jack Dawson, et petit deux heureusement, parce que je compte bien qu'on en sorte toutes les deux vivantes. **

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement devant l'entêtement de sa petite-amie.

**- Tu as toujours eu un truc pour DiCaprio.**

La blonde sourit malgré elle, avant de laisser son regard glisser sur les canots qui commençaient à descendre le long de la coque du bateau. Quinn espérait sincèrement que sa mère avait fini par monter dans un, puisqu'elle avait très certainement vu leur fuite endiablée. Elles n'avaient pas été très discrètes, leur but premier étant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

La latine suivit le regard de sa petite-amie et observa elle aussi les ombres qui se dessinaient sur l'eau, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la main de Quinn.

**- Viens**, murmura la latine en l'entraînant une nouvelle fois avec elle.** On va voir si on peut monter dans un de ces **_**joder**_** de canot maintenant. Et pas d'entourloupe Fabray. S'il reste une place dans un, tu montes dedans sans discuter.**

**- Compte là-dessus**, ricana Quinn avec arrogance.

Santana lui adressa un regard peu amène qui ne l'impressionna nullement, elle soutint même son regard sans ciller.

**- Tu es insupportable**, râla Santana.

**- Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes, à ce qu'il paraît. **

Santana sourit doucement, avant de laisser son regard glisser par-dessus la rambarde. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son sourire s'enleva presque aussitôt. L'employé du bateau leur avait parlé d'un trou dans la coque, ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé, c'était que ledit bateau était en train de se remplir de flotte. L'océan lui sembla beaucoup plus proche d'elles que ce qu'il devrait être, et c'est ce qui poussa la latine à leur faire accélérer le pas.

**- On va aller directement vers les canots**, décida la latine.

Quinn ne répondit pas mais approuva, de toute manière Santana ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elles ne passèrent donc pas par le pont mais longèrent la rambarde, avant de rejoindre la foule qui se pressait vers les canots de sauvetage. Elles ne croisèrent personne qu'elles connaissaient personnellement, mais des têtes qu'elles avaient déjà croisé plusieurs fois sur le bateau. Ce qui ne rassura pas spécialement l'une ou l'autre, qui auraient aimé savoir ce qu'il en était de leurs amis.

**- Viens**, marmonna inutilement Santana en entraînant sa blonde vers le canot du milieu. **On va essayer de grimper dans celui-là.**

Il y avait certes moins de monde, mais elles durent quand même jouer des coudes pour s'en approcher. Le vent de panique qui régnait sur l'endroit semblait s'être peu à peu pris des personnes qui se trouvaient par ici. Apparemment elles avaient eu des nouvelles que n'avaient pas eu Quinn et Santana, mais la latine ne préférait rien savoir pour le moment.

**- Vous êtes de première classe ? **

La voix sèche d'un employé du bateau fit sursauter Quinn, qui se resserra machinalement contre Santana. Si certaines personnes semblaient complètement paniquées, Quinn était à nouveau un peu perdue. Et honnêtement, elle détestait cela. Par chance, Santana prit les choses en main, si on pouvait dire comme ça.

_**- On ne parle pas anglais**_, fit la latine en espagnol.

**- Ce n'est que pour les gens de première classe**, répéta-t-il plus lentement.

_**- No comprendo Señor. **_

L'homme soupira d'un air agacé, avant de se retourner vers un de ses collègues qui l'appelait. Si Quinn tendit l'oreille dans leur direction pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient, entre autre que de l'autre côté ils étaient déjà en train de faire grimper les membres de la seconde classe, Santana se dépêcha de profiter de ce moment d'inattention générale. Elle avait entendu qu'ils allaient descendre le canot qui se trouvait devant ses yeux parce qu'il était plein, mais à son avis on pouvait caser au moins quelques personnes à l'intérieur.

Elle poussa donc Quinn à l'intérieur avant de la suivre rapidement, s'asseyant dos à l'employé à qui elles avaient parlé tout à l'heure. Elle croisa le regard de sa blonde et lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Le moment entre l'instant où elles étaient entré dans le canot et où ledit canot commença à descendre leur sembla être une éternité, mais un immense soulagement s'empara d'elles lorsqu'il commença à descendre. Très lentement, mais au moins elles étaient sûres de quitter ce maudit bateau.

**- J'aimerais savoir où sont les autres**, murmura Quinn en se laissant aller contre Santana.

**- Moi aussi,** avoua Santana. **Mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde dans ces embarcations de toute manière.**

**- J'espère. **

Le silence qui régnait dans ce petit bateau était assez pesant et étouffant, comme si le reste du monde semblait avoir autant de mal que Quinn de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. À moins que ce soit parce que finalement ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations. Ils ne savaient pas véritablement où ils se trouvaient, si un bateau avait été informé de leurs problèmes, si quelqu'un allait les récupérer, combien de temps cela prendrait…

Ce qu'elles savaient, par contre, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une mauvaise idée de prendre une couche de vêtements supplémentaire. Le froid était mordant en dehors du bateau où des chauffages étaient installés à intervalles régulières sur le pont. Des frissons s'étaient emparés des deux jeunes femmes avant même que le canot ne touche l'eau, malgré le fait qu'elles s'étaient collées l'une contre l'autre.

Les hommes de l'équipage qui dirigeaient leur embarcation l'éloigna petit à petit du paquebot, suivant plusieurs autres petits bateaux, dans lesquelles elles ne pouvaient dire s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient. Et en plus, leur téléphone n'avait pas de réseau, ce qui n'était pas véritablement étrange en soi puisqu'elles se trouvaient en pleine mer. Leur bateau avait le wifi et tout le monde s'en servait pour communiquer, mais c'était désormais impossible.

**- Ça va ?** demanda Santana au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

**- J'ai froid**, murmura Quinn en retour.

Santana sourit doucement et passa ses bras autour de la blonde, ce qui permit finalement de se réchauffer légèrement elle aussi. Le regard de la blonde se perdit quelques instants sur une petite fille serrée dans les bras de sa maman, avant qu'elle ne jette un regard en direction de Santana.

**- À quoi tu penses Tana ?**

**- Je repensais à quand on s'est embrassées devant tout le monde. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années lumières que ça s'est passé**, avoua Santana. **Mais je me demandais ce que les autres ont bien pu penser.**

**- J'avais l'impression que Britt' se doutait de quelque chose quelques fois, à la manière qu'elle avait de nous regarder. **

**- C'est possible**, fit Santana en haussant les épaules. **Elle est très intuitive mine de rien. **

**- C'est vrai. **

Santana sourit doucement et déposa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de Quinn. Elle croisa quelques regards de personnes autour d'elles, surpris pour la plupart. La latine trouvait quelques fois dommage que les gens soient choqués de voir que deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient être en couple. En vérité, cela commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système, mais n'étant pas encore officiellement sortie du placard, elle se voyait mal se lancer dans de longs et pénibles débats concernant cela.

Les minutes s'égrainaient difficilement, mais une bonne demi-heure fini par passer. Les courants avaient tendance à les emmener un peu à l'écart des autres barques, ce qui faisait que les employés de l'équipage devant les rassembler à intervalles régulières. La nuit noire autour d'elles était assez impressionnante, bien qu'elle était légèrement estompée par les nombreuses étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de leur tête. Par chance, le ciel était désormais entièrement dégagé.

**- Quinn ? **

L'interpelée sursauta et se releva légèrement en entendant la latine prononcer son prénom. Cela faisait un sacré moment qu'elles n'avaient plus parlé, et Santana avait fini par réaliser que sa blonde était tout simplement en train de s'endormir contre elle.

**- Ne t'endors pas Princessa**, murmura la brune en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- **Désolée**, fit la blonde à voix basse en se redressant entièrement. **Je crois que c'est le froid.**

**- Fort possible. Le froid endort il parait. Mais je crois que c'est mieux que tu ne le fasses pas. Il y a toutes ces histoires glauques concernant l'hypothermie et compagnie…**

**- Désolée**, répéta Quinn. **Ça va toi ?**

**- J'ai froid, mais un peu comme tout le monde je crois. **

Le regard de Quinn se perdit une nouvelle fois sur leurs camarades de galère, tous serrés les uns contre les autres.

**- Où tu crois qu'on est ?** s'enquit la blonde en étouffant un bâillement.

**- D'après ce qu'a dit le mec qui pagaye à droite à quelqu'un, on est à environ 200 kilomètres en dessous des terres. Un autre bateau doit venir nous chercher, mais ils ne savent pas où il est. **

**- Pour autant qu'on ne dérive pas trop**, murmura la blonde.

Santana fit une petite grimace équivoque et ne répondit rien. Ne pas savoir où elles en étaient exactement était peut-être le plus dur. Et ne pas savoir où et comment se trouvaient les autres. Le paquebot n'avait pas encore entièrement coulé, mais le pont d'où elles avaient pris les canots se trouvait juste au-dessus du niveau de l'eau.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, ce qui n'aida pas forcément Quinn à lutter contre le sommeil qui souhaitait apparemment s'emparer d'elle un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle changea doucement de position en espérant se réveiller un peu, de manière à ce que ce soit Santana qui se retrouve avec sa tête sur son épaule. Mais cela ne marcha pas, puisqu'elle se sentit partir que quelques secondes plus tard à nouveau. Le mieux aurait été de se lever et d'aller faire un tour, mais c'était bien sûr impossible. À moins qu'elle ne décide de rentrer à la nage.

Quinn somnola à moitié ce qui explique sans doute qu'elle ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa quelques instants plus tard. Toujours est-il qu'elle fut réveillée par des cris et la barque qui venait de se renverser, la projetant avec ses camarades de galère dans une eau atteignant à peine les 2°.

* * *

_Et bah ça... C'est renversant hein? *siffle*_

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

**_Mais pas de Santana dans les environs, et personne ne lui répondit. La barque flottait toujours, à l'envers, et elle s'accrocha à elle dans l'espoir de voir un peu plus loin. Ce fut le cas, mais encore une fois la tête de sa latina adorée manquait parmi la trentaine de personnes qui nageaient en direction des différents autres canots de sauvetage._ **

_*S'enfuit en courant* Moi aussi je vous aaaaaaaaaaaaaaime!_

_A samedi ;)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	7. Cookie

_Bonjour ô chers lecteurs adorés!_

_Avant de commencer j'ai envie de dire, POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE? (bande de malades) J'ai reçu une dizaine de menaces de mort et j'ai du mettre mon chat sous protection étroite parce que la police craignait pour sa vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fin de semaine :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**LopezForever :** L'amour ne rend pas toujours intelligents hein, on y peut rien (a) Mais nooooon je ne suis pas méchante rolalala... Tout de suite les grands mots hein! Mdr au moins sur une ile déserte elles n'auraient plus à se cacher x)_

_**Mikiido :** Oui je sais, je suis une affreuse méchante pas belle *siffle* Tu devrais me priver de cailloux je trouve (a) Et pis tu vois on est samedi, c'est passé vite finalement ;)_

_**oce1402 : **Haha c'est un titre trouvé à l'arrache à 6h du matin, alors je suis contente qu'il te plaise x) Il m'a bien fait rire en tout cas. Hum je ne peux pas en dire plus concernant Santana, mais tu auras tes réponses en lisant le chapitre :)_

_**bluemoon61 :** M'étrangler, me chatouiller avec une plume, me forcer à écouter du Justin Bieber en boucle? Non vas-y fini ta phrase hein je t'en prie *Siffle* Mais merci de ta review :)_

_**meg1287 :** Ouiiii je suis une affreuse méchante. De la glace? Au chocolat au moins? *sourire angélique*_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Le sens de la répartie de Santana est particulièrement connu je dois dire x) Ow façon Belle Blake carrément? Mais moi je ne suis pas un garçon qui amène les filles dans un truc de loisir pour s'envoyer en l'air avec elles hein *siffle* Je suis aussi innocente qu'un bébé qui vient de naître. Si si, je te jure. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne fin de semaine :)_

_**Mathela :** Ouais je sais (a) Je dois le prendre comme un compliment? :P Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Parce que (a) Toutes les deux entières? Mmh... Comment te dire... *siffle*_

_**Totoche77 :** Oh ça c'est méchant u_u alors que je vous écris de belles histoires remplies de suspense et tout u_u Je suis triste moi maintenant. Et puis même que je te boude, voilà._

_**Charlie89 :** Sérieux? C'est bizarre que j'ai sauté ton commentaire, je réponds un par un o.O Un remake de Titanic oui, comme promis dans le début de l'histoire ;) Haha elles n'ont pas fait de cochonneries dans une voiture du coup tiens... _

_**Guest :** Huh des menaces sous un nom inconnus, ça fait peur T_T  
_

_**littlesitter :** Coucou :) Haha bah oui faut bien mettre un peu d'ambiance et de mouvements dans cette histoire hein, pas que vous vous fassiez chier (a) Mais noooon tu ne me détestes pas! Hein que tu me détestes pas u_u Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et apaisera un peu vos menaces *siffle*  
_

_**Quinntana3 :** Merci beaucoup :) Mmh je n'avais pas prévu de refaire une histoire avec eux pour tout t'avouer, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Peut-être un petit OS en passant entre deux histoires alors, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là :)  
_

_**Juju8 :** Exactement (a) Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient, ça fait plaisir x) Merci de ta review et je t'engage comme garde du corps si tu veux bien (a)  
_

_**Celiacl :** Tu me diras si ce chapitre te convient alors et si je me rattrape avec (a)  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** En même temps vous ne pourrai pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus hein (a) Si tu lis ce chapitre tu sauras ce qu'il leur arrivera :)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? C'est cool si tu as eu une semaine tranquille! Oui j'aime beaucoup Stromae et ce qu'il fait :) Oh non Rachel n'a rien de Quinn Fabray, c'est sur. Et contente de voir que tu aimes Mike autant que moi :) Et je suis désolée de t'avoir transformée en guimauve (a) Mdr doucement avec la pauvre Brittany hein x) Oh oui l'image de Quinn comme ça doit être trop sexy *_* Mais elle pourra toujours compter sur Santana, effectivement :) Oh oui Quinn est une grande fan de Jack Dawson, je l'imagine très bien avoir son poster sur un mur de sa chambre tiens x) J'avoue que mourir noyé doit être une des pires mort qu'il soit... L'explication concernant le retournement de la barque arrivera un peu plus loin dans ce chapitre, patience mon petit diable! Des lemons, des bisous et des câlins? T'es pire que guimauve hein, ça en devient flippant *siffle* Mais merci de ta review :)  
_

* * *

**Cookie**

Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à son premier camp de Cheerios, Quinn Fabray avait été dans la crainte ultime de ne pas se réveiller à l'heure. Craignant les coups tordus de Sue Sylvester, la demoiselle avait alors non seulement mis une alarme sur son réveil matin qu'elle avait déposé sur la table de nuit, mais elle avait également mis un réveil sur son téléphone portable. Et elle avait bien fait, parce que quand ce dernier avait sonné à 7h04, son réveil matin avait disparu.

Elle avait alors sauté sur ses jambes et avait réveillé Brittany et Santana avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, et s'étaient dépêchées de se préparer pour rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement, où elles avaient rendez-vous à 7h30. Elles n'étaient que toutes les trois sur le terrain ce matin-là, et c'est ce jour-même que Sue avait nommé Quinn capitaine. Son sens d'anticiper les choses semblait lui avoir plu. Mais, ce qui avait marqué Quinn ce jour-là, était qu'elles avaient du par la suite aller réveiller leurs collègues à coups de seau d'eau glacée.

Quinn doutait cependant que cela ait eu le même effet que ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle avait l'impression que des milliards de pointes d'aiguilles congelées la transperçaient de partout à la fois, et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable du tout. Remontant à la surface, elle prit une grande aspiration et constata alors la panique générale qui régnait autour d'elle.

**- Santana ?** appela-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Mais pas de Santana dans les environs, et personne ne lui répondit. La barque flottait toujours, à l'envers, et elle s'accrocha à elle dans l'espoir de voir un peu plus loin. Ce fut le cas, mais encore une fois la tête de sa latina adorée manquait parmi la trentaine de personnes qui nageaient en direction des différents autres canots de sauvetage.

**- Il y a quelqu'un de coincée sous la barque !**

Quinn lâcha un juron qui ne lui ressemblait pas, avant de se tourner vers la femme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Elle l'avait déjà remarquée puisqu'elle se trouvait assise à côté d'elle et Santana dans la barque il y a encore quelques minutes. Un étrange pressentiment se saisit de la blonde, et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de plonger à nouveau sa tête sous cette eau glacée. Si ce n'était pas Santana elle pourrait peut-être aider, et si c'était elle, il était tout naturellement hors de question de la laisser là-dessous.

La blonde s'aida de la barque pour descendre sous l'eau, et sentit un grand désespoir s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face à Santana. Ce n'était cependant rien devant la tête qu'abordait la latine à cet instant précis. Elle était en train de se battre contre sa chaussure qui était apparemment coincée dans un des bancs du canot, et ne réalisa que Quinn était revenue vers elle uniquement lorsque cette dernière tourna son visage dans sa direction.

Posant ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, Quinn offrit tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons à Santana, avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait avec cette maudite chaussure. Il ne faudra pas qu'on s'étonne si elle ne porte plus jamais de Converse. Non seulement la cheville de Santana était coincée entre deux bancs, mais en plus son lacet était enroulé de manière très serrée. Apparemment le fait que la latine tire brusquement dessus pour tenter de se dégager n'avait fait que de la resserrer.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air, Quinn remonta rapidement à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle retourna auprès de Santana qui semblait vraiment à bout de souffle – c'était le cas de le dire. Elle lui fit donc profiter une nouvelle fois de l'air qu'elle avait récupérer, avant de retourner s'escrimer sur cette chaussure. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement retirer la chaussure à Santana, puisque les lacets lui serraient étroitement la cheville. Le mieux à faire était donc de dégager le pied de Santana.

Rassemblant ses forces le plus possible, elle tira d'un coup sec sur la cheville de sa petite-amie, lui arrachant un long gémissement de douleur. Quinn entendit un craquement qui lui retourna l'estomac, mais au moins Santana était libérée. La blonde aida une Santana à bout de forces à remonter à la surface, avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, et qu'ils lui brulaient à chaque fois qu'elle respirait.

Mais ce n'était pas véritablement ça qui l'intéressait pour le moment. La blonde regarda Santana qui tentait elle aussi de reprendre sa respiration, tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal que bien, soit dit en passant. S'agrippant à la barque à l'aide de ses mains, Quinn coinça Santana entre elle et la barque, pour qu'elle ne doive plus donner de coups de pieds pour rester à la surface.

**- Calme-toi San', respire**, murmura la blonde en appuyant son front contre la tempe de Santana.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, mais parvint finalement à reprendre son souffle au bout de quelques minutes.

**- J'ai cru que je sortirais jamais de là-dessous**, murmura-t-elle. **Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai été soulagée de te voir arriver. **

**- Je n'allais pas te laisser**, fit doucement la blonde en souriant. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on s'est retournés ?**

**- Le paquebot a coulé d'un coup, et ça a fait une énorme vague. On était la barque la plus proche on n'a rien vu venir. Les autres semblent toujours à flot. **

Quinn se retourna vers les autres barques, qui étaient en train de prendre à leur bord les naufragés de la leur. Le paquebot avait effectivement disparu de leur champ de vision, mais plusieurs meubles et autres fournitures flottaient à la surface.

**- On ferait mieux de rejoindre une autre barque**, fit Santana en claquant des dents.

**- Tu vas réussir à nager ?**

**- J'en sais rien**, murmura-t-elle. **Ça me fait mal rien que quand elle bouge comme ça. **

**- Tiens-toi à moi alors.**

À sa demande, Quinn avait suivi des cours de sauvetage en piscine l'été dernier, et elle savait donc quoi faire pour ramener quelqu'un au bord d'une piscine ou d'une plage si la personne était blessée mais consciente. Quinn fit donc poser à Sanana ses deux bras sur ses épaules avant de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible une de ces barques. La première était plus proche naturellement, mais c'était vers elle que tout le monde s'était rendu. Voyant que deux-trois personnes leur faisaient signe depuis la deuxième barque, Quinn décida de se rendre en direction de celle-là.

Le trajet n'était pas véritablement long en soi, mais la température glaciale n'aidait pas Quinn à aller aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

**- Parle-moi Tana**, murmura-t-elle en voyant que les yeux de sa petite-amie avaient tendance à se fermer. **Tu penses à quoi ?**

**- A Lord Tubbington. **

**- Le chat de Britt' ?** fit Quinn avec un ton surpris.

- **Ouais**, sourit Santana. **Elle avait demandé à mes parents de le nourrir pendant son absence, vu que ses parents sont venus avec nous aussi. Je me disais que j'espérais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas mangé. **

Quinn ne répondit rien mais sourit, soulagée de voir que la barque ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Elle était vraiment épuisée, et ne rêvait plus que de se laisser tomber dans le fond de la barque pour reprendre un peu de force.

**- J'espère que mes parents sauront pour le naufrage qu'au dernier moment**, ajouta la latine au bout de quelques instants.

**- On va rentrer à la maison San'. Je te le promets d'accord ?**

**- D'accord.**

Quinn lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et constata avec une petite grimace que Santana avait tendance à se laisser attirer à son tour dans l'endormissement. Enfin arrivées à la barque, Quinn s'y accrocha d'une main avant de relever la tête vers un homme qu'elle reconnut comme un membre de l'équipage.

- **Sortez-la en premier**, fit la blonde en désignant Santana. **Et doucement, je crois qu'elle a la cheville cassée.**

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et demanda des couvertures aux personnes autour d'eux avant de se faire aider par un autre homme pour aider Santana à grimper à bord. Ils l'enroulèrent rapidement dans plusieurs couvertures pour éviter tout risque de choc thermique, avant de se tourner vers Quinn. Épuisée par sa nage, cette dernière eut plus de mal à sortir de l'eau, mais retrouva avec un soulagement proche de l'extase plusieurs couvertures bien chaudes.

Et des bras qui la serrèrent immédiatement dans une étreinte à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Quinn reconnut le parfum de sa mère avant de pouvoir voir de qui il s'agissait ou même d'entendre sa voix.

**- Plus jamais tu ne me fais ça, Lucy Quinn Fabray**, murmura Judy dans le creux de son oreille.** J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. **

**- Désolée Maman**, fit la blonde en souriant doucement. **Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.**

**- Moi aussi**, sourit Judy. **Je crois que quelqu'un t'attends un peu plus loin**.

Santana, assise à même le sol sur la barque, ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Brittany se trouvait à ses côtés, ainsi que Blaine, ce qui amena Quinn à s'interroger sur le sort des autres membres de leur voyage. Mais elle préféra retrouver Santana pour l'instant, qui grelottait presque autant qu'elle. La blonde se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol et ferma les yeux, sentant Santana déposer sa tête sur son épaule.

**- Comment tu te sens Quinnie ?** demanda Brittany en se penchant sur elle.

**- On dit que le froid conserve, je crois que je ne vais pas prendre de rides avant mes 70 ans,** soupira Quinn.

La danseuse rigola et Blaine sourit doucement, se resserrant contre Quinn pour la réchauffer le plus rapidement possible.

**- Où sont les autres ?** marmonna Santana qui avait les yeux fermés.

**- Dans d'autres barques. Blaine et moi avons pris celle-là grâce à mes parents et à la mère de Quinn. Ils sont montés cinq par cinq, à chaque fois accompagnés d'un adulte. Bon on ne sait pas dans quelle barque ils se trouvent exactement, mais il n'y a que la vôtre qui s'est renversée. **

Quinn fit une petite grimace et sentit les bras – gelés – de Santana se glisser autour de sa taille, par-dessous les couvertures. Elle se déplaça donc de quelques centimètres pour se rapprocher de Santana jusqu'à se coller complètement contre elle.

**- Comment va ta cheville ?** s'enquit Quinn en passant à son tour un bras autour de sa taille.

**- Je n'en sais rien.**

**- Tu t'es blessée ?** s'enquit Judy en s'agenouillant aux pieds de la latine.

**- Son pied s'était coincée entre les bancs quand la barque s'est renversée**, répondit Quinn à sa place.** Elle était coincée sous l'eau, alors j'ai dû me débrouiller pour la tirer de là. Je… Je crois que je lui ai cassé la cheville**, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Je préfère ça plutôt que de finir comme repas pour les poissons du coin**, fit remarquer Santana.

Judy ne dit rien mais dégagea la cheville de Santana de la couverture où elle s'était enroulée pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle était effectivement gonflée et violette, ce qui arracha une grimace à Quinn. Impassible, sa mère posa ses mains dessus sans quitter Santana du regard pour ne pas manquer une quelconque grimace.

**- Je suis désolée**, murmura-t-elle en voyant Santana sursauter.

**- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit cassée**, fit Judy en l'enroulant à nouveau dans sa couverture. **Mais tu as une belle foulure. **

La brune haussa les épaules et soupira doucement avant de se laisser aller contre le fond du bateau. Elle fit une légère grimace et se tortilla pour sortir quelque chose de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Son téléphone portable, qui semblait avoir survécu.

**- Je t'avais dit que c'était plus utile qu'un spray au poivre**, fit Santana en lançant son téléphone dans sa fourre plastique sur les genoux de Quinn.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien, se contentant de se blottir contre sa latine. Le visage dans le creux de son cou, elle ferma les yeux et sentit tous ses muscles se détendre, du moins autant que des muscles pouvaient se détendre dans ces conditions. Elle sentit Santana tourner doucement la tête dans sa direction pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa tempe, la faisant sourire.

**- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Princesa**, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde.

**- Je t'avais dit qu'on finirait mieux que Jack et Rose, **sourit Quinn. **Et au passage, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

Santana rigola doucement et se resserra contre elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elles n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Ses pensées s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois vers ses parents, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était environ dix heures du soir maintenant à Lima, alors si les nouvelles avaient été transmises, ils devaient être au courant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ce que l'on appelait le contrecoup, mais une soudaine envie de pleurer s'empara d'elle.

Quinn dut le remarquer, puisqu'elle resserra encore son emprise autour de la latine. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, bien qu'elles étaient cachées par les cheveux de Santana, et le fait qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de Quinn. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement le dos à l'aide de sa main, évitant de lui flanquer les frissons.

**- Ne pleure pas Tana**, murmura Quinn à son oreille. **Tout va bien aller. En rentrant à la maison tu pourras même porter plainte contre moi pour coups et blessures si tu veux**.

Santana émit un drôle de bruit, entre le rire et le sanglot, avant de renifler doucement.

**- Je pourrai participer à une de ces émissions où témoignent les femmes battues et toi une de celles où les gens racontent les sauvetages auxquels ils ont participé. Avec un peu de chance on passera le même soir. **

Quinn sourit à son tour et regarda Santana relever son visage après avoir essuyé discrètement les larmes qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Un petit sourire se trouvait également sur le visage de la brune, avant qu'elle ne presse ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit doucement sous les lèvres de Santana avant que la brune ne se recule brusquement. De quelques centimètres seulement, mais le geste suffit pour intriguer Quinn qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**- Ta mère n'est qu'à genre un mètre et demi de nous**, murmura Santana dont le regard papillonna en direction de Judy Fabray.

Quinn, qui n'avait jamais été véritablement à l'aise en ce qui concerne les marques d'affection en publique, ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en se rappelant de ce détail. À la limite que Brittany ou même Blaine assiste à un léger baiser ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, mais sa mère, c'était quand même autre chose. La blonde osa un regard en direction de sa mère qui les regardait d'un air étrange, sur lequel Quinn ne pourrait pas réellement mettre un mot.

**- De quoi me mettre parfaitement à l'aise**, murmura Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- T'es toute rouge**, s'amusa Santana.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de retrouver sa position initiale. Une longue discussion avec sa mère concernant sa relation avec Santana n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu, elle le savait parfaitement. Et finalement, tant que Judy ne se mettait pas au-travers de sa relation avec la latine, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, Quinn avait eu la confirmation que Santana était quelqu'un de confiance, sur qui elle pourrait compter dans les instants critiques.

**- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne se moquait pas de sa petite-amie, **_**Cookie**_** ? **

**- Cookie ?** fit Santana en se reculant brusquement de quelques nouveaux centimètres pour mieux la regarder.

**- Quoi ? Je trouve que ça te va très bien comme surnom.**

**- Oh pitié,** fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Brittany rigolait à ses côtés. **Je suis une dure à cuire. Cookie, c'est pour les nullards. Comme… Chaton ou je ne sais quoi. **

**- Alors comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?**

**- Maître suffira amplement, **répondit Santana avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Compte là-dessus**, rigola la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les minutes continuaient de passer lentement, trop lentement, sans que rien de particulier ne se passe parmi les nombreuses barques qui se trouvaient sur l'eau. Toujours aucun bateau n'était visible à l'horizon, malgré le fait que cela faisait deux heures que les occupants du bateau avaient grimpé dans leurs barques. Celle qu'occupaient Quinn et Santana avait fini par dériver hors de leur portée de vue, et le silence s'était à nouveau fait sur la barque.

La plupart des personnes avaient fini par s'endormir, à l'instar des quatre lycéens de McKinley. Enfin, trois et demi puisque Santana n'arrivait pas véritablement à trouver le sommeil. La douleur de sa cheville la tenait éveillée, alors elle se contentait de regarder sa blonde dormir paisiblement contre elle. Judy leur avait dit qu'elles ne risquaient rien si elles s'endormaient, vu qu'elles étaient protégées du froid grâce aux couvertures. Choses qu'elles n'avaient pas sur leur précédente barque.

_*** Flashback ***_

_**- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit**__, fit Santana en regardant Quinn se changer, __**mais tu es plutôt sexy dans ton genre.**_

_**- Tu es soule**__, rigola la blonde en tentant de cacher son rougissement. _

_- __**Peut-être**__, avoua Santana avec un petit sourire. __**Mais je maintiens. Te esta muy caliente Quinn Fabray. **_

_**- Merci**__, sourit Quinn. __**Tu es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre aussi**__. __**Mais tu le sais sûrement.**_

_**- Oh oui, mais l'entendre de ta bouche est différent !**_

_La blonde sourit et rougit un peu plus, enfilant la nuisette que lui avait prêtée Santana pour l'occasion. Elle entendit cette dernière se relevait du canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait pour s'approcher d'elle, ce qui la surprit légèrement. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle apparut derrière son reflet dans le miroir, un petit sourire affiché sur le visage. _

_La latine glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Quinn, qui se figea à la vue d'un tel geste. Déjà parce qu'elle était loin de s'attendre à une telle chose, et ensuite parce que la chaleur qu'elle sentait à l'endroit précis où Santana déposait ses mains était très loin d'être normal. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsque le souffle chaud de la latine caressa sensuellement sa nuque, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce que Santana lui disait. _

_**- Vraiment très sexy. **_

_Bon en fait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du écouter ce que Santana disait. Un nouveau rougissement s'installa sur ses joues aux mots de Santana, ce que cette dernière remarqua naturellement. Un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de taquiner la blonde._

_**- Et en plus tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis.**_

_**- Que de compliments**__, fit Quinn dans une dernière tentative pour se sauver. __**Qu'est devenue la Santana qui pleure pour rien quand elle est soule ?**_

_**- Partie avec la Quinn colérique je suppose… **_

_Quinn sourit doucement et croisa le regard de Santana dans le miroir. Un petit sourire se trouvait toujours sur le visage de la latine, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau lorsque le regard de cette dernière glissa par la suite sur son corps partiellement dénudé. La blonde se racla nerveusement la gorge et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana frôler le creux de son cou. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il passait et encore moins pourquoi Santana agissait de cette manière, mais ces sensations étaient étrangement agréables. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait Santana depuis très longtemps, malgré le fait qu'elles avaient certes été en froid ces derniers temps, elle n'en savait rien non plus. _

_La blonde frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit Santana déposer une main sur sa joue, bien plus doucement que ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. La latine tourna délicatement le visage de Quinn dans sa direction et hésita une fraction avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout simplement, un simple baiser qui aurait pu n'être qu'un baiser amusant entre deux meilleures amies, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. _

_Quinn sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps, et elle surprit Santana en se collant instinctivement contre elle en lâchant un petit gémissement. La latine rigola doucement et arqua un sourcil._

_- __**Wow**__, murmura-t-elle malicieusement. _

_**- Tais-toi. **_

_Sans laisser le temps à Santana de dire quoique ce soit, Quinn se retourna dans ses bras et prit le visage de Santana entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce fut cette fois Santana qui se colla contre Quinn, qui lâcha malgré elle un nouveau petit gémissement lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent. Santana en profita pour reprendre le contrôle, testant la réactivité de Quinn en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. En un geste instinctif ou non, Quinn entrouvrit cependant les lèvres, laissant ainsi la langue de Santana partir à l'exploration de sa bouche. Et cette dernière avait l'impression de rêver. _

_Elle était en train d'embrasser Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**- Ça va Santana ?**

La question de Judy Fabray surprit légèrement Santana, qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Ces dernières s'étaient tournées vers leur premier baiser échangé le soir qui les avait rapprochées, et elle fut heureuse que l'obscurité soit capable de cacher ainsi son rougissement. Elle doutait fortement que Judy Fabray apprécie qu'elle pense à sa fille de cette manière.

**- Ça va**, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. **J'ai super mal à la cheville. **

**- Je crains qu'il y ait rien pour te soulager**, fit Judy avec un petit sourire compatissant.

La brune haussa légèrement les épaules, certifiant que ce n'était pas très grave. Et c'était le cas, elle avait déjà connu pire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être déplacé un os du poignet lors d'une chute chez les Cheerios en début de matinée un samedi, et que Sue l'avait obligée à poursuivre l'entraînement jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Pour forger le caractère, parait-il. Sur le coup Santana avait été dégoutée, mais elle avait serré les dents. Il était hors de question d'avouer qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Et après tout, cela lui avait appris à mieux gérer la douleur finalement.

**- Cela fait longtemps, Quinn et toi ?**

Santana fit une petite grimace, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle était autorisée à dire. Elle préférait largement laisser Quinn raconter ce qu'elle désirait.

**- Je crois que ce serait mieux que Quinn vous raconte les choses**, murmura Santana en jetant un regard sur la blonde profondément endormie sur son épaule.** Mais je peux vous dire que ça fait assez longtemps pour que ça soit sérieux. **

**- Avant qu'elle soit avec Finn ?**

**- Non. Mais elle avait peur de vous en parler. **

**- Pourquoi ? **demanda Judy en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Par crainte de vous décevoir j'imagine. Elle ne me l'a jamais vraiment avoué par crainte de me blesser, mais je sais qu'il y avait ça en partie. Elle se voyait déjà se faire jeter dehors de chez vous à nouveau. **

La mère de famille eut une petite grimace avant de soupirer doucement.

**- Tu n'as pas encore vraiment d'enfant donc tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais je te garantis qu'après avoir failli la perdre une fois, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me la prendre Santana.**

**- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous vous opposez à notre relation ? Parce que je ne compte pas renoncer à elle.**

C'était à Santana de froncer les sourcils, et son ton avait été sans équivoque. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de sa blonde. Maintenant qu'il y avait plus cet abruti de Finn, il était hors de question que quelqu'un les empêche de vivre tranquillement leur relation amoureuse.

Mais Judy avait souri doucement devant la réaction de Santana, qu'elle connaissait bien malgré tout. Et cet air fermé, elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois.

**- Non. Si Quinn est heureuse comme ça et que c'est ce qu'elle veut, je ne vous embêterai pas. Mais si j'apprends que tu n'as pas été honnête avec elle, ou que tu lui as manqué de respect ou que tu l'as faite souffrir d'une quelconque manière, tu auras des comptes à me rendre. **

**- Ça me va**, sourit Santana qui s'était apaisée. **Ce n'était pas ce que je comptais faire de toute manière.**

Judy sourit à son tour et laissa elle aussi son regard glisser sur Quinn qui bougea dans son sommeil en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. À force de dormir avec elle, Santana savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller, ce qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle émit un petit gémissement que Santana qualifierait d'attendrissant avant d'enfouir brièvement son visage dans le creux du cou de la latine.

**- Holà Princessa**, murmura la latine en souriant.

Quinn ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, un brin perdue, avant de se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur Blaine qui avait glissé dans son sommeil et qui se trouvait désormais allongé sur le sol avec sa tête appuyée à la hauteur de ses genoux, avant qu'elle ne soupire doucement.

**- J'avais espéré que c'était un cauchemar**, marmonna-t-elle avant de retenir un bâillement.

**- Malheureusement pas**, répondit Judy. **Et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de l'autre bateau. **

Quinn fit une petite grimace et soupira doucement, regardant Brittany qui avait émigré vers ses parents. Tous les trois dormaient apparemment paisiblement, Britt' encadrée par ses deux parents.

**- Comment va ta cheville Muffin ?** demanda-t-elle finalement en se retournant vers Santana.

**- Muffin ? T'es sérieuse là ?**

Judy retint un éclat de rire d'extrême justesse et se détourna pour offrir la moindre d'intimité aux deux filles, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête de la latine.

**- Mais quoi !** sourit-elle. **Il faut bien que je te trouve un surnom mignon.**

**- Je suis Santana Lopez. Je ne suis pas mignonne. **

**- Cookie je maintiens que ça te va bien.**

**- Non Quinn. Hors de question.**

**- Brownie ?**

**- Pourquoi une telle obsession sur des surnoms alimentaires **? fit la latine avec un vague air dégouté.

**- Parce que tu es à croquer,** murmura Quinn en souriant à son oreille.

Santana sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, changeant de position pour soulager son corps endolori. Quinn l'imita en essayant de ne pas réveiller Blaine, avant de le recouvrir plus correctement. Ce dernier était le troisième habitant de la maison où elle avait dormi avec Santana, à la différence qu'il avait eu le droit à sa propre chambre. Mais cela avait fait que les trois avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble, et à force ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Habituellement l'ex-Warbler passait plus de temps avec Kurt, Mercedes ou Tina. Mais finalement lui et Quinn s'étaient trouvés pas mal de points communs.

**- Tes lèvres sont toutes violettes. **

Quinn réalisa uniquement à cet instant que la latine la regardait fixement depuis quelques instants, et reporta son attention sur elle.

**- Sûrement le froid**, murmura cette dernière.

**- J'ai une idée pour les réchauffer**, fit malicieusement Santana.

Quinn rigola mais laissa volontiers Santana l'embrasser plusieurs fois, avant qu'un grand bruit ne les fasse sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

* * *

_Fin! (du chapitre hein, qu'on se comprenne bien)_

_Pour toute menace de mort supplémentaire, veuillez vous adresser à ma secrétaire, elle vous donnera le numéro de mon avocat (a)_

_Mais je voulais quand même vous remercier, parce que j'ai eu 17 commentaires dans ce chapitre et je n'en n'ai jamais eu autant. Alors... CHAMPAGNE!_

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

**_Mais Santana lui lança un regard noir à elle aussi, et Quinn décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'interpose avant que les nerfs de la latine ne lâchent complètement. Après avoir remercié Blaine, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Santana pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de sa mère._**

**_- Calme-toi Morenita, murmura Quinn en s'asseyant à ses côtés._**

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous dit à mardi :) Prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	8. Slow Down

_Hi people, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Comme un mardi me semble être la bonne réponse personnellement, mais bon il faut bien passer par là!_

_Je suis un peu à la bourre ce matin alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**Mathela :** Bah non hein je suis gentille moi en vrai d'abord (a) Oui oui les nerfs de Santana vont être mis à rude épreuve un petit peu :)_

_**EnimsayGleeks :** La déesse du Quinntana carrément? C'est gentil en tout cas, merci de ta review :)_

_**Rizzles-Faberry :** Contente de te faire plaisir alors :) J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir lui aussi :) Haha que de compliments :) Merci beaucoup!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Oh oui, le romantisme est quelque chose de profondément encré en moi je crois x) J'espère que tu vas mieux que quand tu as posté ce commentaire! Oui oui toutes les deux sont vivantes, j'aurais vraiment du mal à en tuer l'une ou l'autre hein! Et tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre :)_

_**meg187 :** Haha super-Quinn est descendue sur terre pour porter secours à Santana x) Ce chapitre a été particulièrement chouette à écrire en tout cas alors je suis contente qu'il vous ai plu :)_

_**oce1402 :** Bah on sait jamais hein vous êtes un peu timbrées dans vos têtes *siffle* Mmh je ne pensais pas faire le flashback de leur première fois, mais il y aura en tout cas un lemon :) Je vais demander si ça intéresserait les gens en bas du chapitre tiens._

_**Ellana-Watson :** Wow wow wow merci :D Haha je suis contente de te faire aimer le Quinntana alors :) J'aime bien le Brittana, mais comme tu peux le voir avec mes histoires j'ai une nette préférence pour le Quinntana... Malheureusement c'est un pairing qui n'aura existé que pour une nuit... *va chercher ses mouchoirs*_

_**bluemoon61 :** Et bah je m'en fous de toute manière parce que du chocolat j'en ai mangé dimanche :D Haha si un commando me kidnappe mon chat ils vont me le rendre dans deux jours avec les bras en sang, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis x)_

_**Mikiido :** Bah quoi faut bien du suspense hein (a) Et pis comme ça toutes mes histoires ne sont pas roses et pleines de papillons et de paillettes :P Mmh non je n'ai pas pris le surnom d'une fiction, mais en même temps il est assez courant aux Etats-Unis d'après ce que m'a dit mon cousin :) Tu pensais à quelle fiction?_

_**LopezForever :** Bah tu vois il n'y avait pas besoin de vouloir me torturer du coup (a) Ha je n'ai jamais lu la fiction dont tu me parles, il faudrait peut-être que je le fasse tiens :) Haha une des trois tu dirais pas non? Ca ne m'étonne pas tiens *siffle* Je dois dire que j'aurais particulièrement du mal à choisir entre Quinn et Santana moi o.O Et la taille de la review ne me dérange vraiment pas, au contraire :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** TU LUI AS FAIT PEUR A LA SECRETAIRE QUAND TU CRIES COMME CA, ALORS ELLE EST PARTIE VOILA! Non mais. J'vais jouer de la flûte, ça va te détendre. *Tutu tutu tututuuuuu*_

_**gleek 1909 :** Rolala mais vous êtes de petits ronchons hein x) Oui tout est arrangé... Pour le moment *rire sadique* J'espère que tu as passé un bon week-end :)  
_

_**Quinntana3 :** Merci beaucouuuup :) Et oui Quinn est forte, c'est SUPER-QUIIIIIIINN! *sbaf* Je vais voir si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit :) Mais il est possible qu'il se passe avant le calendrier de l'avant, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas!  
_

_**Juju8 :** Oui parce que Santana est à croquer (a) Ecoute tu peux prendre tes fonctions tout de suite, mais tu devras aussi protéger mon chat hein, c'est mon beybey tmtc haha. Mon dieu ce que la fatigue peut faire chez quelqu'un... Bref! Ah non hein tu ne vomis pas sur ton clavier!  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou! Ca va comme un mardi (a) Roh mais j'ai jamais été méchante moi u_u Haha promis ton image de non badgirl ne ressortira pas d'ici, je resterai motus et bouche cousue! Ah oui tu adores Sue? :) Je dois dire qu'elle m'a toujours fait beaucoup rire moi personnellement... Certes la personne n'a pas aidé Quinn mais au moins elle l'a aidée à la sauver... indirectement (a) Haha Santana déteste Lord Tubbington c'est pas nouveau (a) Oui hein, Judy est là c'est dingue! Haha tu aimes bien Cookie comme surnom? Je ne pensais pas le garder pour de vrai, c'est juste Quinn qui s'est mise en tête de taquiner Santana x) Elle va l'appelé mon chou à la crème bientôt genre tu sais! Haha Santana est une vraie petite allumeuse, en même temps qui pourrait résister à Quinn j'ai envie de te dire! Oui Quinn et Blaine ils sont amis d'abord! Ils peuvent l'être, ils ont pas mal de points communs je trouve. Merci de ta review ma belle en tout cas, et je ne te dirai pas la fin avant la fin du chapitre voilà!  
_

_**Charlie89 :** T'inquiète il y aura un autre lemon et j'ai envie d'essayer un truc donc il sera muy caliente! Haha c'est sûr qu'elles ont pris cher ces derniers jours... Mais c'est peut-être pas fini :D_

* * *

**Slown Down**

Si Santana ne parvint pas à se relever rapidement, Quinn sauta quasiment sur ses jambes pour regarder derrière elles. Et ce qu'elle vit la soulagea au plus haut point. Un énorme bateau venait dans leur direction, et avait annoncé sa présence par un gros bruit de klaxon. Les membres de l'équipage se mirent brusquement en mouvement et s'approchèrent de l'endroit où se trouvaient Quinn, Blaine et Santana, bousculant la blonde qui manqua de passer une nouvelle fois par-dessus bord. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à la réactivité de Blaine.

**- Hey ! Tu peux pas faire attention, connard ?** lança la brune en se relevant tant bien que mal.

**- Doucement Santana**, fit Judy en espérant apaiser la latine.

Mais Santana lui lança un regard noir à elle aussi, et Quinn décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'interpose avant que les nerfs de la latine ne lâchent complètement. Après avoir remercié Blaine, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Santana pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de sa mère.

**- Calme-toi Morenita**, murmura Quinn en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Santana ne répondit rien mis à part un petit grognement peu aimable, qui amusa plus Quin qu'autre chose. Elle regarda Blaine s'asseoir à ses côtés et les employés du bateau indiquer leurs présences grâce à des espèces de lumières qui lui rappelèrent les sabre-lasers qui étaient utilisés dans Star Wars.

Tout le monde était naturellement réveillé désormais, et une certaine forme d'excitation semblait avoir pris possession de chacun des membres présents sur le bateau. Personne n'arrivait à réellement cacher son soulagement d'être enfin repêchés, ce qui était finalement compréhensible. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, perçant difficilement au-travers d'un ciel plus que nuageux. Il aurait manqué plus que la pluie, pensa Quinn en laissant son regard parcourir le ciel.

Plusieurs barques furent rapatriées à bord du bateau avant la leur, et un membre de l'équipage du prendre une nouvelle fois la parole pour que tout le monde ne tente pas de grimper en même temps à l'intérieur.

**- Doucement !** s'exclama-t-il à plein poumons. **On y va rangée par rangée, s'il vous plait. Sauf vous, **ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Santana.** On va attendre que tout le monde soit grimpé pour vous monter à bord histoire que vous ne soyez pas bousculée.**

La latine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant que Quinn ne se tourne vers elle.

**- J'attends avec toi.**

Le ton décidée de Mademoiselle Fabray ne laissait pas de place au moindre doute concernant sa détermination, aussi Santana ne prit pas la peine de tenter de la faire changer d'avis. De toute manière, elle était même soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un resterait avec elle. Brittany récupéra la main de Blaine lorsqu'ils grimpèrent sur la passerelle pour monter à bord, et Judy déposa brièvement un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

**- Je t'avais dit qu'on rentrerait à la maison**, sourit Quinn en se laissant aller contre Santana. Et toutes les deux.

**- Grâce à toi**, sourit Santana en retour en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

**- Plutôt un travail d'équipe je dirais.**

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois et embrassa brièvement Quinn, avant que l'homme qui devait être le chef ne se tourne vers elles.

**- Ok, on peut y aller.**

Quinn se releva et passa son bras sur la taille de Santana, alors que cette dernière passait son bras sur les épaules de sa petite-amie. Elles prirent un certain temps sur la passerelle avant d'enfin arriver à bord, leur trajet gêné non seulement par la blessure de Santana, mais également par l'étroitesse de ladite passerelle.

Une grosse vague de soulagement s'empara de Santana lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin sur le pont. Elle avait craint au dernier moment que la passerelle cède, que leur barque ne se retourne une nouvelle fois ou qu'une baleine vienne dans le brusque espoir de les utiliser comme casse-croûte. Elles semblaient avoir une telle poisse depuis quelques heures, qu'elle ne serait finalement entièrement soulagée que lorsqu'elles pourraient poser leurs pieds sur la terre ferme, à New York.

Tous leurs camarades semblaient déjà être à bord du bateau lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent enfin, et plusieurs d'entre eux ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de prendre Quinn et Santana dans leurs bras. Notamment Finn qui serra étroitement son ex-petite-amie dans ses bras un peu trop longuement de l'avis de Santana. Elle ne se cacha d'ailleurs pas et le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin.

**- Je suis content que tu ailles bien**, dit-il néanmoins doucement à l'attention de Quinn.

**- Contente que tu ailles bien aussi**, sourit Quinn. **Tout le monde est à bord ?**

**- Oui. Un peu éparpillés partout, mais ils sont là. Santana va bien ?** demanda-t-il par la suite.

Quinn se retourna et vit que la latine s'était assise sur un banc du coin, le visage légèrement tordu par la douleur, alors que Mercedes lui parlait.

**- Cheville foulée. Je vais aller la retrouver**, fit Quinn en tournant les talons.

- **Quinn attends deux secondes**, fit brusquement Finn en se saisissant du bras de la blonde.

Cette dernière se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, surprise d'un tel geste. Finn n'arrivait pas à masquer une espèce de petite gêne qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais il l'attira un peu plus contre lui avant de reprendre la parole. À voix basse, comme s'il souhaitait que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

**- Je sais qu'on dit qu'il faut attendre trois mois pour respecter son ancien partenaire avant de se remettre en couple**, commença-t-il, **mais on est d'accord que tu m'as quitté pour Santana non ?**

**- Oui.**

Pourquoi mentir ? De toute manière, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore assisté à leurs marques d'affection en direct devaient être au courant maintenant.

**- Alors je me demandais… Est-ce que tu serais fâchée si je me mettais à sortir avec Rachel ?**

**- Non**, sourit Quinn. **Et pour ne rien te cacher, je ne serais pas surprise si tu me disais qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous.**

**- Juste un baiser**, avoua Finn du bout des lèvres.** Donc pas de crise ?**

**- Pas de crise**, lui assura la blonde en souriant. **Désolée, mais…**

**- Santana t'attends**, compléta le jeune homme en souriant. **Allez vas-y.**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Quinn retourna auprès de Santana, croisant les adultes qui les accompagnaient. Ces derniers semblaient être en pleine conversation, mais honnêtement elle s'en fichait complètement à cet instant précis. Elle et Santana étaient en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

**- J'ai cru que t'allais repartir avec lui,** râla Santana une fois que Quinn fut à sa hauteur.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et déposa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, chassant toute forme de bouderie visible sur le visage de sa brune.

**- Si tu essayais de te connecter au wifi pour contacter tes parents au lieu de ronchonner ?**

Santana sourit malgré elle et récupéra son téléphone, avant de se connecter au wifi. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de réseau et ne pouvaient donc pas passer directement de coups de fil, aussi la demoiselle se connecta à Skype pour tenter d'appeler ses parents. Ces derniers ne répondirent pas, faisant soupirer la latine. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps, puisqu'une femme qui semblait être une infirmière s'approcha d'elles.

**- C'est vous qui vous êtes blessée ?** demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur Santana. **On va vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour vérifier votre cheville.**

**- Je peux venir avec ?** s'enquit Quinn.

**- Bien sûr**, sourit la femme en aidant Santana à se relever.

Quinn sourit à son tour et marcha tranquillement à côté de sa petite-amie et du médecin, qui les entraîna en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle avait récupéré le téléphone de Santana pour qu'elle ne prenne pas le risque de le faire tomber et de l'éclater sur le sol. Un calme apaisant s'installa lorsqu'elle referma la porte de cet endroit, où elles se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente.

**- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si vous attendez ici ?** demanda l'infirmière à Quinn.

**- Heu… Non**, répondit la blonde après avoir croisé le regard de Santana et l'avoir interrogée du regard.

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils dans la salle d'attente et prit une profonde aspiration, sentant la fatigue s'emparer brusquement d'elle. Non seulement elles avaient vécu ce qu'elles avaient vécu, mais en plus elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu une nuit complète. Elle retint un bâillement et se frotta les yeux, avant de brusquement sursauter lorsque le téléphone de Santana se mit à vibrer. Quinn le ressortit de sa poche et hésita une fraction de seconde en voyant le mot « Mamá » s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle décida finalement qu'il valait mieux soulager les Lopez le plus rapidement possible, et fini par répondre à l'appel.

**- Allô Maribel ? C'est Quinn à l'appareil.**

_**- Madre de Dios**__,_ s'exclama cette dernière. _**Est-ce que Santana va bien ?**_

**- Oui**, sourit doucement Quinn. **Elle a peut-être une cheville cassée, ou foulée on ne sait pas trop encore. Elle est avec l'infirmière là.**

_**- Et toi tu vas bien ? Tout le monde va bien ?**_

**- Je crois. Je n'ai pas encore vu tout le monde**, avoua Quinn. **Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit tout le monde a été repêché.**

**- **_**Gracias**_, marmonna Maribel dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose.

Quinn eut un petit sourire et il lui sembla entendre la voix du père de Santana, avant que Maribel ne reprenne la parole.

_**- Est-ce que tu sais où vous êtes Quinn ?**_

**- Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que quand on a coulé on était à 200 kilomètres des côtes, mais je ne sais pas du tout sur combien de kilomètres on a dérivé avant qu'ils ne nous récupèrent. **

_**- D'accord. De toute manière on a prit le train pour New York ce matin, on sera là quand vous arriverez.**_

**- Santana arrive**, sourit Quinn en voyant la latine ressortir de la salle de consultation. **Je vous laisse Maribel.**

_**- Merci.**_

Quinn tendit le téléphone à Santana qui se jeta pratiquement dessus lorsqu'elle entendit qui se trouvait au bout du fil.

**- Mamá ?** murmura-t-elle en portant son téléphone contre son oreille.

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner en direction de l'infirmière qui regardait la petite scène elle aussi avec un petit sourire.

**- Sa cheville n'est pas cassée**, fit l'infirmière à Quinn. **Elle a juste une très très belle foulure et il faut absolument qu'elle évite de poser le pied par terre pendant au moins deux semaines. **

**- Vous avez des béquilles ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

**- Je vais aller en chercher, vous restez là encore quelques minutes ?**

**- Ok**, sourit Quinn en la regardant partir.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Santana et constata que des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et elle tenta vainement de comprendre ce que racontait Santana. Mais la latine parlait à toute vitesse et sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots n'aidait pas à sa compréhension.

La latine murmura quelque chose en essuyant ses larmes, qui signifiait qu'elles les rappelleraient un peu plus tard. Apparemment Maribel avait passé son téléphone au père de Santana et c'était à ce dernier que la latine s'adressait désormais, mais elle prit le soin d'embrasser sa mère également. Quinn essuya doucement les larmes de Santana à l'aide de son pouce en lui souriant tendrement, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Ça va ?** s'enquit-elle doucement.

- **Oui**, fit la latine en se raclant doucement la gorge. **Mais si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai pleuré deux fois en même pas une heure, je t'écrase.**

Quinn rigola et regarda l'infirmière revenir dans la salle d'attente, armée de béquilles. La vue de ces dernières fit faire une grimace à Santana qui semblait totalement réfractaire à l'idée de les utiliser. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Quinn, elle ne put tout simplement plus refuser de le faire. Cette dernière semblait sincèrement inquiète pour elle. Ce fut donc avec un énorme soupire et une moue boudeuse que la latine s'en saisit et prit appui sur elles.

**- Tu veux retourner vers ta mère ?** demanda Santana une fois qu'elles furent de retour sur le pont.

**- Honnêtement, j'ai juste envie de dormir là maintenant**, marmonna Quinn qui ne put retenir un bâillement.

Santana sourit doucement et elles retournèrent à l'endroit où elles avaient laissé leurs amis et accompagnateurs. La première chose qu'elles remarquèrent, c'était que plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient éloignés à un endroit ou un autre, puisqu'il ne restait plus que Will Shuester et Judy Fabray.

**- Où sont les autres ?** demanda Quinn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Des chambres ont été mises à notre disposition, mais en fond de cale seulement**, les informa Will. **Je vais personnellement rester éveillé pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles, mais vous pouvez allez vous reposer un peu, je crois que ça vous fera du bien.**

**- J'ai réussi à contacter mes parents**, fit Santana. **Vous savez où on se trouve exactement ?**

**- On devrait arriver à New York dans deux heures environ.**

**- Ok. On va aller se reposer alors.**

Will leur sourit alors que Judy les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre qu'elles partageraient. La cabine était encore plus petite que celles qu'elles avaient eu sur leur ancien bateau et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais aucune des deux n'en accordait la moindre importance pour tout avouer. Quinn remercia sa mère de les avoir accompagnées jusqu'ici et lui demanda de venir les réveiller lorsqu'ils arrivaient à New York. Ce que cette dernière accepta volontiers.

Il y avait à peine de quoi caser un lit simple, un fauteuil dont on pouvait apparemment baisser le dossier ainsi qu'une commode. Elles devaient sortir pour aller aux toilettes qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir, et Quinn se dépêcha d'y aller pendant que Santana donnait de nouvelles informations à ses parents.

Lorsque la blonde revint dans la chambre, elle sourit en voyant que Santana était allongée dans le lit et le visage caché par un de ses bras. Elle avait eu le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, mais c'était apparemment la seule chose pour laquelle elle avait trouvé de la force. La blonde déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Santana, avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda brusquement Santana en fronçant les sourcils et en se relevant sur un coude.

**- Bah… On va dormir non ?**

**- Et tu me boudes ?**

**- Mais non**, répondit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais le lit est tout petit et j'ai peur de faire mal à ta cheville en plus.**

**- Couche-toi de ce côté et ça ira**, fit Santana en attrapant la main de Quinn pour l'attirer à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Santana était couchée sur le dos, complètement au bord du lit et Quinn sur le côté collé à elle, mais cela suffit apparemment à satisfaire la latine. Elle sourit doucement et tourna la tête pour appuyer son front contre celui de Quinn, avant de s'endormir presque immédiatement. Quinn le constata naturellement et sourit tendrement, heureuse de voir que sa petite-amie pouvait enfin se reposer. Elle déposa donc un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

•••

Lorsque Judy Fabray entra dans la chambre que partageaient Quinn et Santana, elle resta figée sur le seuil de la porte quelques secondes. Non pas qu'il se passait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais voir sa fille si étroitement enlacée dans les bras de Santana lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre. Elle savait que malgré tout elle s'y ferait. Du moins elle l'espérait, mais elle n'était plus la femme qu'elle avait pu être il y a encore deux-trois ans. À cette époque, elle aurait été horrifiée et terrifiée que Quinn puisse être amoureuse d'une fille.

Pas parce qu'elle était homophobe, mais parce que Russell l'était. Et qu'elle ne se voyait pas tenir tête à son mari à l'époque, comme lorsqu'il avait jeté Quinn hors de chez eux lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir réussi à lui tenir tête ce moment-là, mais maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau Quinn dans sa vie, il était hors de question qu'elle la perde à nouveau. Judy Fabray était profondément fière de sa fille, et l'aimait quoiqu'il arrive.

Souriant doucement, Judy s'approcha de Quinn et lui caressa doucement et délicatement le front, où une mèche de cheveux s'était égarée. Mais, malgré toute la douceur de sa mère, se fut en sursaut que Quinn se réveilla. Elle manqua de tomber du lit et réveilla brusquement Santana à ses côtés, qui posa une main sur son cœur.

**- Ángel a María**, murmura Santana en se laissant retomber contre l'oreiller.

- **Désolée**, marmonna Quinn en se frottant les yeux. **Je crois que je suis encore un peu tendue.**

**- Tu m'étonnes**, fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, faisant sourire doucement Judy. Sa fille se tourna vers elle avec un regard mi-inquiet, mi-interrogatif, cherchant apparemment à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**- On arrive à New-York**, les informa donc Judy. **Dans une vingtaine de minutes, alors si vous voulez aller aux toilettes ou je ne sais où, c'est le moment. **

**- Merci Maman**, sourit Quinn.

Cette dernière lui sourit et aida Santana à se relever pour récupérer ses béquilles, avant de quitter la chambre en les informant qu'elle les attendrait sur le pont. La latine soupira et s'assit sur son lit, commençant à se battre avec ses chaussures pour les enfiler.

**- Laisse-moi t'aider**, intervint Quinn lorsqu'elle la vit grimacer.

Santana la laissa faire après avoir ronchonné pour le principe, faisant sourire Quinn qui avait parfaitement compris la chose. Elle connaissait parfaitement la latina et savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

**- Tu as pu te reposer un peu ?** demanda Santana en regardant Quinn ouvrir sa fameuse converse.

Sa cheville étant bandée et immobilisée de cette manière, aussi Quinn devait faire le plus de place possible à l'intérieur de la chaussure. Et elle fit particulièrement attention à ne pas lui faire mal, mais aucune grimace ne passa sur le visage de la brune.

**- Je me suis endormie juste après toi**, sourit Quinn en attachant les lacets. **Tu dois aller au petit coin ?**

Santana répondant par la positive, elles récupèrent le peu de choses qu'elles avaient dans la pièce, avant de faire un petit passage par les toilettes. Ces dernières n'étaient plus très propres après de trop nombreux passages, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire les fines bouches. De retour sur le pont, elles retrouvèrent leurs amis et accompagnants, qui semblaient tous un peu plus détendus qu'il y a quelques heures.

Quinn se trouvait en pleine conversation avec Brittany et Mike, Santana appuyée contre la rambarde à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna donc brusquement, avant de se retrouver face à Ethan. Quinn remarqua les yeux de Santana qui se plissèrent et lancèrent des éclairs du coin de l'œil, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir très légèrement en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Bien qu'elle avait l'impression que cela s'était passé il y a plusieurs années plutôt.

- **Salut**, sourit Ethan.** Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. **

**- Bien, je crois, **fit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Et toi ?**

**- Aussi… Je suis le seul de mes amis à me retrouver sur ce bateau, et je dois bien avouer que ça fait du bien de voir un visage que je connais déjà. Même si cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. **

**- Je veux bien te croire**, sourit Quinn.

Elle reporta brièvement son attention sur Santana lorsqu'elle se saisit de sa main alors qu'elle parlait avec Brittany. Mais Quinn réalisa bien vite que ce geste était plus que calculé lorsque le regard de la brune virevolta en direction d'Ethan qui se trouvait devant sa petite-amie. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, avant de se retourner vers Ethan qui regarda ce geste avec une surprise non dissimulée.

**- Est-ce que… Vous êtes ensemble ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse.

**- On l'est**, sourit Quinn.

**- Et bien… Moi qui avait peur de me faire casser la gueule par un mec…**

**- Elle est encore plus dangereuse qu'un garçon**, rigola Quinn. **Un brin violente, très jalouse et possessive… Et particulièrement perfide. **

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage de la brune, leur certifiant qu'elle écoutait alors tous les mots qui étaient échangés entre les deux jeunes gens. Ethan rigola doucement avant de relever son regard, le portant au-dessus de l'épaule de Quinn. Cette dernière se retourna aussi, pour voir la ville de New York et la statue de la liberté se dessiner à l'horizon.

**- J'avais espéré passer à côté de la Statue de la Liberté dans d'autres circonstances**, soupira Santana.

**- Moi aussi**, avoua Quinn.** Mais bon… Au moins tout le monde est sain et sauf. **

**- C'est vrai, **sourit la latine en passant une main autour de la taille de Quinn pour la serrer contre elle.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver ses parents qui l'attendaient sur la berge. Ces derniers et elle n'étaient pas les plus proches du monde, ils devaient se plier en quatre pour pouvoir payer leur nouveau loyer. Ils s'étaient acheté une nouvelle maison il y a peu de temps, et avec la crise et les problèmes qu'il y avait dans l'immobilier, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Le père de Santana était médecin, et sa mère l'aidait à son cabinet, ce qui faisait qu'ils rentraient relativement tard.

Par chance, il y avait la grand-mère de Santana, qui venait lui tenir compagnie plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais la latine craignait fortement que les choses changent une fois qu'elle sera au courant de sa relation avec Quinn. Cette dernière était au moins aussi conservatrice que Russell, et Santana n'était vraiment pas sûre de sa réaction. Comme elle ne l'était pas trop de celle de ses parents d'ailleurs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Santana ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'Ethan avait repris la conversation avec Quinn, lui demandant si elle était d'accord qu'ils échangent un moyen de communication pour qu'ils puissent continuer de parler. Mais elle vit rouge lorsqu'elle entendit le mot magique de « numéro de portable ».

**- J'ai perdu mon téléphone dans le naufrage**, fit Quinn qui était profondément heureuse de pouvoir s'en tirer de cette manière. **Donne-moi ton nom et je t'ajouterai sur Facebook, si tu veux.**

**- Ok.**

Le jeune homme se saisit de la main de la blonde et récupéra un stylo, avant d'inscrire son nom et son prénom sur son poignet. Elles durent par la suite se rassembler un peu plus vers les autres, et la première chose que Santana fit lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau assise, fut de se saisir de la main de Quinn.

**- Ethan Jones**, lit-elle avec une petite grimace de dégout. **Tu diras que tu n'as pas trouvé son nom parmi tous les Ethan Jones.**

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Quinn de dire quoique ce soit, elle porta le poignet de la blonde à ses lèvres. Quinn la regarda avec un air intrigué et amusé à la fois, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle commença à frotter son pouce sur son poignet.

**- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?** fit la blonde.

**- J'efface toute trace d'un abruti dragueur dans la vie de ma petite-amie. Ça te dérange ?**

**- Non**, sourit Quinn lorsque Santana relâcha son poignet.

Elle le vérifia et constata que toute trace de stylo avait disparu, bien que son poignet soit légèrement rougeâtre désormais.

**- Je ne lui aurais pas donné mon numéro de téléphone Tana, tu en es bien consciente au moins ?**

**- Oui**, sourit la brune à son tour. **Comme tu es sûrement consciente que je serai toujours jalouse.**

**- Je le suis. Mais je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour, tant que ça ne tourne pas au psychotage. Genre m'enfermer dans ta cave ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là…**

**- Ne me tente pas**, sourit malicieusement la brune.

Elle se pencha vers Quinn qui rigola, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ethan avait disparu de son champ de vision et c'était tant mieux à son plus humble avis. Mais elle ne parvint plus à y penser plus longuement pour l'instant. Le bateau arrivait au port, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se presser contre le bord du bateau, cherchant ses parents du regard. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle aurait énormément de peine à les voir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ce que Quinn dut comprendre, puisqu'elle passa doucement sa main dans son dos.

**- Tu préfères que je garde mes distances avant que tu ne parles à tes parents ?** s'enquit la blonde.

- **Non**, répondit Santana après une seconde d'hésitation. **Ce ne serait pas juste par rapport à toi, après t'avoir pressée pour que tu rompes avec Finn et que tu mettes ta mère au courant.**

Quinn eut un petit sourire et reporta elle aussi son regard sur la foule qui les attendait à quelques mètres d'elles, cherchant elle aussi les parents de Santana du regard. Mais elle fit elle aussi chou blanc, bien qu'elle n'abordait pas ce petit air boudeur lorsqu'elles durent se rapprocher de la passerelle pour descendre du bateau.

La blonde resta une nouvelle fois toute proche de Santana, l'aidant à descendre sur cette passerelle qui avait tendance à bouger légèrement à cause des courants marins et s'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Il manquerait plus qu'elle se casse l'autre pied ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Puisque toutes leurs affaires avaient coulées dans l'eau en même temps que le bateau, les naufragés avaient dût remplir des papiers d'identité et compagnie. Par chance, les accompagnateurs s'étaient chargés de remplir ceux de leurs élèves pour qu'ils aient le moins à faire possible.

Ce fut donc tout tranquillement que les élèves de McKinley passèrent les sécurités, de toute manière il n'y avait pas grand-chose à fouiller. Une fois les sécurités passées, le petit groupe se retrouva donc à l'extérieur du port, dans une espèce de grand jardin plein d'arbres et de verdure. Santana le regarda d'un air pensif quelques secondes, avant de se retrouver brusquement coincée dans une paire de bras qui la serra de toutes leurs forces.

Alberto Lopez avait devancé sa femme en apercevant sa fille et s'était précipité sur elle pour la serrer contre lui. Sans réellement comprendre grand-chose, Santana se retrouva soulevée du sol – son père était relativement grand – avant qu'elle ne serre à son tour ses bras autour de son père. Elle sentit un choc les secouer doucement lorsque Maribel rejoignit cette étreinte, la faisant rigoler doucement.

Quinn observa cette petite scène avec un petit sourire, avant de reporter son attention plus généralement autour d'elle. Santana et ses parents n'étaient pas les seuls à jouer les retrouvailles, même Brittany et ses parents avaient retrouvé quelqu'un, puisque la petite sœur de Britt' avait fait le trajet jusqu'à New York avec les parents de Santana. Souriant toujours, Quinn se retourna pour chercher sa mère des yeux et s'en approcher une fois qu'elle l'eut retrouvée, avant de sentir une nouvelle fois les bras tendres et protecteurs de sa mère se refermer autour d'elle.

* * *

_Et voilàààà! Elles sont de retour sur la terre ferme et elles devraient y rester si tout va bien :) A moins qu'un tremblement de terre... Mmh... *Court chercher son cahier de notes*_

_Dites sinon je me demandais... Je comptais bien sûr mettre un lemon pour les âmes damnées qui se promènent par là, mais est-ce que leur première fois vous intéresserait? :) Dites-le moi par review! Et je vous annonce qu'il y aura 12 chapitres normalement, et que leur première fois sera postée en bonus vu que je ne l'avais pas prise en compte dans mes chapitres :)_

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

**_Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines que Quinn, Santana et tous les camarades avaient vécu ce terrible naufrage. Il n'y avait certes pas eu de dommage humain, dans le sens où personne n'avait perdu la vie, mais cela n'empêchait pas que cela avait laissé certaines traces. Un brin traumatisantes suivant les cas, notamment pour Quinn Fabray, bien qu'elle ne voulait en parler à absolument personne, Santana mise à part._**

_Allez un gentil prochainement, pour être gentille de temps en temps :)_

_Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi :)_

**_Louguia_**


	9. Trouble

_Bonjouuuuuuuuur ô lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? J'espère que vous avez passé une meilleure semaine que moi, parce que je suis à deux doigts de me faire sponsoriser par une marque de corde..._

_Et... **ATTENTION AU LEMON!** Il est un peu particulier celui-là, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) D'ailleurs en parlant de lemon, puisqu'il est si gentiment demandé, je vais l'écrire en tant que bonus :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** En tout cas personnellement je préfère les deux actrices (a) Et oui c'est vrai qu'une pochette étanche peut sauver des vies... Ou du moins un téléphone portable ou même un smartphone! Faudrait que j'aille m'en acheter un moi en tout cas. Merci pour ta review!_

_**Mathela :** Haha on dirait que tu étais sur le bateau toi aussi x) Pourtant t'aurais survécu si on en croit ton pseudo (a) (Désolée il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois x) )_

_**bluemoon61 :** Et oui, encore une fois j'aime vous faire voyager par plusieurs émotions :) Mais je ne sais pas comment je fais, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête et j'essaye de garder un sens dans ce que j'écris. Je prends note de la demande en tout cas et je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir :) Merci beauuuucoup de ta review en tout cas :)_

_**meg1287 :** Qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est un de tes chapitres préféré? :) Désolée hein, je suis curieuse :P Mais comme ça ça me permet de mieux cerner mes lecteurs adorés (L) Lemon il y aura, en plus de celui-là :)_

_**willowpotetose :** A vos ordres (a) _

_**Emy Unbroken** : Haha si tu aimes bien Santana jalouse, tu ne vas pas être déçue dans ce chapitre alors hein! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien la jouer jalouse, peut-être parce que j'aime bien son côté sang bouillonnant prêt à exploser à n'importe quel instant (a) Et tu auras ta réponse pour Quinn là tout de suite :)_

_**oce1402 :** Et oui sur la terre ferme :) Haha toi aussi tu me fais rire, on dirait que vous étiez sur le bateau aussi, c'est très drôle. Bon bon, pas d'extraterrestres, promis! Un lemon? Dans CE chapitre *siffle*_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Haha toi effectivement ça ne vaut pas la peine de te poser la question effectivement (a) Je ne sais pas si c'est tes menaces hein *siffle*_

_**Mikiido :** Merci beaucoup :) Ah non non je n'ai même jamais lu cette fiction je dois dire... Bon il a les plus courants qui sont "Baby", "Babe", "Sweetheart"... Et dans le domaine alimentaire il y a Honey, Cookie, Brownie, Muffin, Little Pie... Mais, à part Honey, ils sont un peu cucul et l'équivalent de Mon chou à la crème chez nous x)_

_**LopezForever :** J'y jetterai un coup d'oeil alors :) Ah non désolée, tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, elles sont déjà rien qu'à moi hein (a) Haha toi aussi tu as adoré la mini-crise de jalousie de Santana? Et bah ma cocotte, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre-là hein! Mdr ton regard rêveur m'a juste tuée! D'accoooord plus d'eau... Rolala (a)_

_**Santana05 :** Merci pour ta première review, je t'offre un verre de champagne? (a) Merci beaucoup pour ça en tout cas :) Huh une fin triste et dramatique? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire une fin triste, déjà quand il leur arrive un petit truc je culpabilise et tout... (a) J'aime bien les histoires qui finissent bien, j'ai peut-être trop regardé de Walt Disney quand j'étais petite :P_

_**Totoche77 :** Oui enfin sur la terre ferme :) Ah c'est chouette que tu ai bien aimé cette petite scène :) On ne parle pas assez des parents de Santana dans Glee je trouve..._

_**Celiacl :** Bah oui je suis une gentille fille moi en vrai hein (a) J'ai pas de poisson rouge, je déteste ces bestioles! Mmh... Pas tout à fait fini non effectivement (a)  
_

_**Quinntana3 :** Non non ça ne me dérange pas :) Et pour la réponse en ce qui concerne les parents de Quinn et Santana, je crois que tu auras ta réponse bientôt également (a)  
_

_**Juju8 :** Merci beaucoup :) Ooooh tu sais te téléporter? T'as de la chance, tu ne veux pas m'apprendre? Ca serait vraiment très pratique hein (a) Désolée, mais vu que je poste tous les trois jours ça tombe forcément sur un mardi au bout d'un moment :) Pourtant je poste toujours tôt dans la journée, juste après m'être levée et avant de partir en cours!  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Bah un petit peu quand même hein :P Week-end trop court, god :'/ J'essaye de ne pas faire passer Finn pour le crétin de service comme il passe souvent dans les fictions, parce que je l'aime bien quand même :)  
_

_Taz94 : Coucou! je vais bien merci et toi? Ma semaine se passe bien, c'est la prochaine que je crains x) Mais noooon je suis pas méchante, je mets du suspense! Ah ça c'est sûr qu'avec Santana le Lord aurait complètement morflé x) Oui je trouve que Blaine et Quinn se ressemble au niveau du caractère et tout ça :) Haha Quinn a dompté Santana en vrai, mais il ne faut pas le lui faire remarquer sinon elle risque de t'étrangler hein *siffle* Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le Finn de mon histoire alors :) C'était un peu le but, le pauvre se fait larguer par Quinn quand même, mais bon c'est vrai que face à Santana, il n'a aucune chance hein (a) Russell va faire une apparition dans mon histoire oui, tu le verras bien assez tôt (a) Haha c'est vrai que la petite soeur de Britt aurait pu prendre le chat de Britt' avec elle tiens x) Un lemon a chaque chapitre carrément? T'es encore plus perverse que ce que je croyais x) Merci de ta review ma belle :)  
_

* * *

**Trouble**

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines que Quinn, Santana et tous les camarades avaient vécu ce terrible naufrage. Il n'y avait certes pas eu de dommage humain, dans le sens où personne n'avait perdu la vie, mais cela n'empêchait pas que cela avait laissé certaines traces. Un brin traumatisantes suivant les cas, notamment pour Quinn Fabray, bien qu'elle ne voulait en parler à absolument personne, Santana mise à part.

C'était désormais chose courante que la cheerios se réveille brusquement, quelques fois en criant. Les premières fois, Judy Fabray avait eu la peur de sa vie. Entendre sa fille l'appeler en criant depuis sa chambre n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle était habituée, mais par la suite elle s'était un peu fait à la chose. Non pas qu'elle s'en fichait complètement, bien au contraire. Elle était même tellement inquiète qu'elle avait proposé à Quinn d'aller voir un professionnel, mais cette dernière avait refusé tout net la proposition, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait refusé peu après la naissance de Beth.

Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi, très tôt le matin, et pour la quatrième fois de la semaine, Quinn se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Ses rêves étaient plutôt des cauchemars, où elle revoyait sans cesse Santana se noyer, sauf que la plupart du temps elle n'arrivait pas à lui sauver la vie, puisqu'elle se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

Habituellement, c'était sa mère qu'elle appelait instinctivement, puisque cette dernière était la seule à se trouver sous ce toit en sa compagnie. Mais aujourd'hui, Santana se trouvait à ses côtés et si elle n'avait pas été réveillée par le bond de carpe de Quinn, il aurait été difficile de ne pas l'être lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, entre cri et sanglot.

**- Quinn ?** fit-elle en se relevant difficilement. **Ça va ?**

Question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, puisque la blonde regardait autour d'elle d'un air effrayé qui ne trompait pas, avant de littéralement fondre en larmes. La brune soupira doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer tendrement. Quinn lui avait avoué en fin de semaine passée qu'elle avait ces cauchemars, lorsque la latine lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait une mine affreuse.

De toute manière il aurait été difficile de le cacher, puisque sur quatre nuits qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, Quinn s'était réveillé trois fois de cette manière. Cela n'étonna pas spécialement Santana, elle aussi avait eu quelques cauchemars, mais beaucoup moins prenants que ceux de Quinn.

**- Q calme-toi,** murmura-t-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. **Tout va bien. Je suis là, tu es là aussi… Tout va bien.**

Quinn, qui avait enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Santana, acquiesça doucement de la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer ses sanglots. Elle espérait ne pas avoir réveillé sa mère en plus de Santana, la pauvre devait être à bout de nerfs à force de voir ses nuits raccourcies.

**- Je suis désolée**, fit Quinn en se relevant légèrement.

**- De quoi ?** demanda Santana en essuyant les larmes de la blonde à l'aide de ses pouces.

- **De te réveiller à chaque fois comme ça. **

**- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute Q. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de quoi tu rêves ?**

Quinn soupira doucement et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait refusé de dire de quoi il s'agissait à Santana comme au reste du monde qui lui posaient la question, par une espèce de pudeur, mais également parce que cela lui rappelait à chaque fois ces mauvais souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer de sa mémoire.

**- C'est de toi dont je rêve à chaque fois**, marmonna finalement Quinn.

**- Comment ça ?** s'enquit doucement Santana.

**- Je te revois sous l'eau… Mais je n'arrive pas à venir t'aider, je suis juste là et je te regarde te noyer.**

**- Viens par-là.**

Santana lui prit doucement la main et l'attira à nouveau contre elle. Des larmes silencieuses avaient recommencé à couler le long de ses joues, qui se perdirent dans les cheveux corbeaux de la latine lorsque Quinn appuya son visage contre son épaule.

**- On est en sécurité Q**, fit Santana en lui caressant tendrement le dos. **Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver et je te promets de faire attention à la moindre petite chose pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien d'accord ?**

**- D'accord**, fit doucement Quinn. **Je crois que j'ai juste eu énormément peur de te perdre là-bas et que ça ressort comme ça. **

**- Regarde-moi Quinn.**

Surprise, la blonde se releva légèrement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Santana. L'obscurité assombrissait encore plus les pupilles chocolat de San', mais tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis pouvaient s'y lire sans aucun problème. Pour Quinn en tout cas, peut-être que quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien n'y arriverait pas. Amour et tendresse réchauffaient les yeux de la latine de manière très agréable.

**- Je te promets, Lucy Quinn Fabray, que jamais **_**rien**_** ni personne ne nous séparera toutes les deux. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai non plus.**

Quinn regarda attentivement Santana quelques secondes, avant de sentir une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue. Décidément, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ces derniers temps, et cela avait tendance à l'agacer un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre cette larme-là, avec ce que venait de lui dire Santana. Elle était littéralement bouleversée, Santana avait parfaitement compris que sa plus grande peur était de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait. Même si elle n'en parlait pas, ou très peu.

Santana sourit tendrement et essuya cette larme solitaire à l'aide de son pouce, avant que Quinn se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser. De manière indéfinissable, mélange de tendresse, timidité, passion et amour.

**- Je t'aime tellement Tana**, murmura Quinn contre ses lèvres. **Je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner aussi. **

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux or de Quinn, qui se rallongea sur elle. Il avait beau être une heure avancée de la nuit – ou du matin – mais elle avait vraiment l'impression de ne plus avoir sommeil. Santana non plus, malgré le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre ne reprit la parole. Un silence paisible et agréable s'installa entre elles, durant lequel la blonde se concentra sur la respiration de sa petite-amie.

**- À quoi tu penses ?** fini cependant par demander la blonde à Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

**- A notre toute première dispute en tant que couple**, sourit Santana. **Tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Oh oui**, sourit Quinn à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu m'as fais une véritable crise. **

**- A qui la faute ?**

**- La tienne, Lopez. C'est toi qui m'avait dit juste avant que tu pensais que c'était des conneries ce qu'on faisait toutes les deux. **

**- J'avais juste peur**, fit doucement la latine. **Je n'en pensais pas un simple mot…**

_*** Flashback ***_

_L'air plus sombre que jamais, Santana Lopez déambulait dans la maison de Noah Puckermann avec un verre à la main. Suite à la soirée très réussie de Kurt, Puck avait décidé d'en faire une lui aussi, histoire de rivaliser avec Lady Hummel. Tous les membres de Glee s'y trouvaient actuellement, Santana y comprit, ainsi que quelques joueurs de football. Elle était de mauvais poil et personne ne s'était aventuré à venir lui adresser la parole alors qu'elle avait ce visage-là. À juste titre, même si elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir hurler sur quelqu'un pour relâcher un peu ses nerfs qui étaient tendus comme des arcs à flèche. _

_Elle avait eu une terrible dispute avec Quinn il y a quelques heures, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Même si elle était bien trop fière pour aller retrouver la blonde pour présenter ses excuses. Cela faisait que deux semaines que Quinn et Santana avaient couché ensemble suite à la soirée chez Kurt, et les choses allaient un peu trop vite du goût de la latine. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien du tout de ses sentiments et cela lui flanquait une trouille du diable. La dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments était lorsqu'elle avait avoué à Brittany qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas souffrir une nouvelle fois de cette manière. _

_Alors, afin de se protéger, elle avait dit à Quinn qu'à son avis il valait mieux qu'elles arrêtent de se voir et que leur petite histoire n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie. Agréable certes, mais sans réel intérêt. Des mots qui avaient profondément blessée la blonde, qui avait répondu, comme à son habitude. Leur discussion s'était terminée par une dispute, puis Quinn avait fini par gifler la latine de toutes ses forces avant de tourner les talons._

_Mais cette dispute laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Santana. Elle regrettait ses mots et avait bien vu l'éclair de douleur et de souffrance qui étaient apparus dans les yeux de Quinn lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. Qu'elle ne pensait naturellement pas du tout. Et malgré tout, savoir que la blonde souffrait par sa faute était quelque chose qui était devenu totalement insupportable pour Santana._

_Santana fini par se laisser tomber dans un canapé de la pièce, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser parfaitement et chacun des élèves se trouvait sur la piste. Sauf Santana, donc. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur Brittany, assise à califourchon sur les genoux du Déambulateur humain. Tous les deux rigolaient beaucoup et semblaient profondément heureux là tout de suite, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui choqua Santana à cet instant précis. _

_Elle regardait Brittany Something Pierce, la fille à qui elle avait avoué ses sentiments amoureux, flirter avec son petit-ami sans que cela ne lui fasse rien du tout. Elle ne ressenti par la moindre once de jalousie dans tout son corps. Contrairement à son taux d'alcoolémie, elle ferait d'ailleurs mieux de ralentir un peu sur la boisson. Surprise de cette constatation, Santana fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce que cela signifiait. _

_Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement prendre tout en compte, Mike et Tina se déplacèrent légèrement, lui laissant une vue sur quelque chose qui fit revenir sa jalousie avec autant de rapidité qu'un bouchon de champagne sort de sa bouteille. Quinn se trouvait avec Finn, dans un coin de la pièce. Et Santana devait bien avouer que la blonde était tout simplement à tomber. Finn devait le penser aussi, vu qu'il était à deux doigts de baver lorsque son regard glissait à intervalle régulière sur le corps de Quinn. Ce qui rendit Santana littéralement folle de jalousie._

_Quinn dut finir par sentir le regard de la latine sur elle, parce qu'elle fini de se détourner de sa conversation avec Blaine pour croiser son regard. Son sourire s'effaça brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Santana, l'amertume et sa fameuse colère froide se retrouvant presque immédiatement dessus. La musique changea et Finn se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, qui sembla faire réfléchir Quinn quelques secondes. Mais elle fini par approuver, arrachant un grand sourire à Finn. Ce dernier se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la pièce pour se mettre à danser avec elle._

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu Finn danser, mais Santana ne put s'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à un poulpe asthmatique. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le géant ne se colle de manière un peu trop prononcée à son goût contre la blonde. Par derrière qui plus est. Et n'importe qui aurait remarqué que Quinn était loin d'être à l'aise à cet instant précis. Elle eut un geste de sursaut lorsque Finn se colla contre elle et posa sa main sur sa hanche, mais se força à ne pas se dégager de cette étreinte, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de ce que Santana lui avait dit tout à l'heure._

_Pourtant, Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait aimé interrompre cette danse au combien pénible. Elle sentait la ceinture de Finn – enfin, elle espérait que ce soit la ceinture – frotter désagréablement dans le creux de son dos, et sa main se faire un peu trop pressante sur sa hanche. Fermant brièvement les yeux, elle pensa une nouvelle fois à Santana avant de les rouvrir. Elle tomba immédiatement sur les yeux furieux de cette dernière, mais Quinn se contenta une nouvelle fois de serrer les dents et de prendre sur elle. Leur échange de regard ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il leur permit de faire comprendre à chacune tout ce que pensait l'autre. _

_La jeune Fabray tint le coup encore une trentaine de secondes, avant d'enfin se dégager de l'emprise de Finn. Elle réfléchit une fraction de seconde à une excuse qu'elle pourrait lui fournir, avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

_- __**Je vais faire un tour dehors, j'ai un peu chaud, **__fit la blonde en reculant déjà de quelques pas._

_- __**Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**_

_Finn lui avait offert un sourire, apparemment loin de se douter des crises de conscience de sa petite-amie. La blonde n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour lui répondre et se contenta de secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche en lui rendant son sourire, avant de se faufiler parmi les gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait sérieusement besoin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais pour se changer les idées. _

_À la sortie de la pièce, elle constata que Santana ne se trouvait plus sur son canapé, ce qui l'intrigua fortement. Avant de se gifler mentalement, s'exhortant de ne plus penser à la brune ténébreuse à longueur de temps. Elle connaissait la maison de Puck puisqu'elle y avait habité quelques semaines durant sa grossesse, aussi elle n'hésita pas avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison. Elle fut cependant brutalement interrompue dans sa recherche d'air frais, arrêtée par une main qui s'agrippa brusquement à son bras. _

_Sans comprendre réellement comment et pourquoi, elle se retrouva traînée dans la chambre de la sœur de Puck, juste à côté. La porte claqua et Quinn se retourna tant bien que mal, pour faire face à Santana qui la regardait de manière plutôt brûlante. Cette dernière ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras, et sembla devoir faire preuve d'un self-control incroyable pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. _

_**- Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?**__ demanda sèchement Santana._

_Quinn arqua les deux sourcils de manière arrogante, sachant parfaitement que c'était le genre de comportement qui rendait Santana complètement folle. _

_**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. **_

_**- Arrête de jouer à la débile Q. Tu te sers de ton petit-ami pour me rendre jalouse, tu as une idée d'à quel point c'est pathétique ?**_

_**- Ce qui est pathétique,**__ lança froidement Quinn en approchant son visage de celui de Santana, __**c'est que tu réagisses de cette manière alors que tu m'as dis il y a quelques heures que, en gros, tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi. Alors maintenant tu vas me lâcher et me foutre la paix. **_

_**- Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres ?**_

_**- Lâche-moi Santana !**_

_Quinn tenta de tirer brusquement sur son bras pour que Santana relâche sa prise autour de son poignet, mais c'était peine perdue. La latine resserra même son emprise sur elle, avant de la bousculer pour la plaquer contre le mur. Quinn ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'arrière de son crâne cogna brutalement contre le béton, avant de se frotter machinalement l'arrière du crâne à l'aide de sa main libre. Mais, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut deux glaçons verts qui se plongèrent dans les yeux chocolat de Santana._

_**- Tu sais quoi Santana ? Tu es comme toutes les autres personnes de ma vie. Tu m'utilises quand tu as besoin de moi et tu me jettes comme une malpropre dès que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je te déteste. **_

_Quinn avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, et elle le réalisa qu'une seconde trop tard. Elle s'attendait à se faire gifler violemment par Santana, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait giflée tout à l'heure, mais elle se trompa lourdement. Au lieu de sa main sur sa joue, ce furent ses lèvres qui s'appuyèrent brusquement sur les siennes. Surprise, Quinn resta figée quelques secondes avant de reprendre pied. Elle ressentit la drôle de sensation dans son ventre, comme à chaque fois que Santana l'embrassait, et le corps de la brune se presser doucement contre le tien. _

_Leurs lèvres se décollèrent de quelques centimètres, suffisamment pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux reprendre leur respiration, mais suffisamment également pour que Quinn sente le souffle de Santana caresser sensuellement les siennes. La blonde se pencha en avant pour attraper à nouveau les lèvres de Santana, mais cette dernière se recula de quelques centimètres, forçant la blonde à rouvrir les yeux. _

_**- Dis-moi que tu ne me détestes pas. **_

_Les yeux de Santana brillaient d'une lueur étrange, que Quinn ne pourrait pas réellement nommer. Elle se mordit machinalement l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure sans quitter ces pupilles sombres du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. _

_**- Je ne te déteste pas**__, murmura Quinn._

_Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, naturellement. Quinn était bien sûr fâchée contre Santana pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure, mais elle ne la détestait pas. Loin de là, et en vérité elle était presque aussi terrifiée que Santana par rapport à ses sentiments. La latine la regarda encore quelques secondes pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos, avant de déposer tendrement une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_**- Et je ne me fous pas de toi Quinn. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'ai juste paniqué.**_

_Quinn ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'observer à son tour les yeux de Santana. Elle savait que la latine était sincère, elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à passer la pommade à quelqu'un pour se faire pardonner. Habituellement, Santana Lopez se fichait complètement d'être pardonnée ou pas, d'ailleurs. Alors Quinn opina doucement de la tête, faisant comprendre à Santana qu'elle avait compris. _

_Ce qui sembla soulager instantanément Santana, qui se détendit presque immédiatement pour se coller à nouveau contre Quinn. Sans l'embrasser, laissant tout simplement son visage se nicher au creux de son cou. _

_**- On part d'ici ?**__ proposa Santana au bout de quelques secondes, son visage toujours dans le creux du cou de Quinn._

_**- Finn va finir par se douter de quelque chose si je disparais une nouvelle fois avec toi,**__ fit remarquer cette dernière. _

_Une réponse qui ne sembla pas convenir du tout à Santana, qui resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde. _

_**- **__**Me**__** perteneces (Tu es à **__**moi**__**)**__, ronchonna-t-elle._

_Une petite crise de possessivité qui surprit Quinn, mais très agréablement. Il aurait été difficile de penser le contraire à la vue du grand sourire qu'elle abordait à cet instant précis… _

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

**- Pas un simple mot, **répéta Santana en caressant pensivement les cheveux de Quinn.

Quinn ne répondit pas mais lui sourit tendrement, avant de déposer sa tête sur la poitrine de sa petite-amie. Entendre le battement de cœur de cette dernière était quelque chose qui la rassurait et l'apaisait étonnamment, mais c'était parfaitement agréable.

**- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que tu prennes mes seins comme coussin**, plaisanta Santana.

**- Ils sont multi-usages**, sourit malicieusement Quinn. **J'adore tes seins.**

Santana éclata de rire avant de faire remonter Quinn à la hauteur de son visage pour attraper ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

- **Est-ce que notre première fois était bien pour toi ?** demanda Quinn qui était toujours allongée de tout son long sur le corps de sa petite-amie.

**- Tu rigoles ? C'était magique Q. **

**- C'est vrai ?** sourit la blonde.

**- Mmh mmh… Et toi ?**

**- C'était parfait.**

Souriant malicieusement à son tour, Santana se pencha vers Quinn pour attraper une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle était heureuse de voir que la blonde semblait un peu plus détendue que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. Et en pleurs. Savoir que sa petite-amie souffrait autant de ce qu'elles avaient vécu sur ce maudit bateau la blessait de l'intérieur, et elle détestait se sentir inutile de cette manière.

**- J'ai une question à te poser**, sourit malicieusement à nouveau Santana.

**- J'ai peur avec ce sourire**, fit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- J'aimerais savoir quel est le plus grand fantasme de Quinn Fabray.**

**- Oh mon dieu…**

Si Santana éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, ce fut non seulement à cause de la réaction vocale de Quinn, mais surtout le fait qu'elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

**- Allez Q, dis-moi !**

**- Mais je n'en sais rien moi…** marmonna la blonde en évitant soigneusement le regard de Santana.** Le faire sur la plage ?**

**- Faire l'amour sur la plage, tu peux le dire en entier, je ne vais pas te manger hein,** fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais c'est vraiment une réponse bateau hein. Je parlais de **_**vrais**_** fantasmes. **

**- C'est un vrai fantasme**, se défendit Quinn. **Tu… Tu l'as déjà fait ?**

**- Non, **sourit la latine**. Pas besoin de me faire une crise de jalousie ou je ne sais quoi…**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Santana avait parfaitement raison, cela lui aurait fait vraiment très bizarre de savoir qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté la chose sans elle. En vérité, elle s'attendait à ce que Santana lui réponde par la positive et lui avoue avoir tenté la chose lors de ses nombreuses vacances à Porto Rico. Pourtant, en ce qui les concernait toutes les deux, mis à part la douche, un lit, un canapé ou le jacuzzi dans le jardin des Fabray, elles n'avaient pas vraiment fait l'amour dans des endroits particuliers. Quinn n'en n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Santana s'ennuyait avec elle.

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Tana ? Tu veux enjoliver notre vie sexuelle que tu trouves trop ressemblante à celle d'un couple de petits vieux ?**

**- Je doute que des petits vieux fassent l'amour au moins quatre fois par semaine**, répondit malicieusement la latine.

Une réponse qui fit rougir Quinn une nouvelle fois.

**- Non mais je me demandais ce que tu préférais quand je profite de ce corps parfait**, ajouta Santana un peu plus sérieusement tout en frôlant le corps de la blonde du bout des doigts.

**- J'aime tout ce que tu me fais**, répondit sincèrement Quinn.

**- J'espère bien. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu **_**préfères**_** Quinnie.**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vague alors qu'elle cherchait comment formuler la chose. Malgré la toute confiance qu'elle avait en Santana, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se livrer concernant le sujet du sexe.

**- J'aime bien quand tu… Es un peu… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça**, bafouilla Quinn. **Quand tu ne me laisses pas le choix ou que tu t'enflammes, si on peut dire ça comme ça. **

**- Quand j'ai le pouvoir, que je te maîtrise et que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux ? **sourit Santana.

**- On peut dire ça**, rougit une nouvelle fois Quinn.

**- Wanky !** sourit Santana avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

•••

Trois jours plus tard, Quinn Fabray rentrait de chez elle, suite à son entraînement de Cheerios. Sa mère était partie à une de ses soirées du club de lecture, et elle avait donc proposé à la latine de venir passer la soirée chez elle. Mais Santana avait du refuser, apparemment son oncle était en ville et ses parents n'avaient pas accepté qu'elle ne soit pas là. Cela avait surpris Quinn que la latine ne tienne pas tête à ses parents, mais elle n'avait rien osé dire. Peut-être que Santana souhaitait juste avoir une nuit de repos tranquille après tout.

Un peu triste à l'idée de se retrouver seule, Quinn alla mettre ses habits dans la machine à laver avant de la faire tourner. Puis elle grimpa à l'étage, dans le but évident de prendre une bonne douche. Les entraînements de Sue Sylvester étaient toujours aussi durs, mais dans le fond si cela lui permettait d'entretenir une bonne qualité de vie, c'était sans doute le prix à payer. Sans compter qu'elle espérait toujours plaire à Santana, et qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle finisse par se lasser d'elle.

La douche chaude de la blonde lui fit un bien fou, et elle passa sans doute bien plus de temps sous l'eau chaude que ce que sa mère lui aurait laissé si elle avait été présente. Après cette douche bien méritée, elle s'enroula dans une de ses serviettes, avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les armoires pour pouvoir mettre la main sur son sèche-cheveux. Ce fut à cet instant précis que les plombs sautèrent, faisant sursauter la blonde. Elle détestait l'obscurité.

Se saisissant fébrilement de son téléphone portable pour l'application lampe de poche, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour constater que les lumières des autres maisons étaient toujours allumées elle.

**- Fais chier**, marmonna Quinn en quittant la salle de bain.

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée avant de se rendre à la cave, endroit qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Et pas uniquement à cause des araignées, mais il y faisait froid et humide parce que son père n'avait jamais vraiment réparé l'isolation de la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle se figea quelques secondes après avoir cru entendre des bruits de pas derrière elle. Se retournant d'un coup, elle dirigea la lampe de poche dans cette direction.

- **Il y a quelqu'un ? Santana, c'est toi ?** ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, et Quinn fini par reprendre son chemin. Elle avait hâte que la lumière reprenne de son service. Descendant lentement les marches, Quinn fini par mettre le pied sur le sol froid, avant de se diriger vers le panneau où se trouvaient les fusibles.

Jamais elle ne remercierait autant son père qu'aujourd'hui, puisque c'était lui qui lui avait appris comment remettre les plombs une fois qu'ils avaient sauté. Cela se passait beaucoup il y a quelques années, avant que les employés de l'électricité ne passent pour tout remettre en ordre selon les normes actuelles. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée devant ledit panneau, un bruit de pas la fit se retourner brusquement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir une silhouette bondir dans sa direction, avant de se retrouver brusquement plaquée contre le mur derrière elle. Sa tête cogna contre le coin du panneau, ce qui sembla faire figer quelques secondes la silhouette.

Quinn posa machinalement une main sur son crâne douloureux, un peu sonnée, avant d'être relevée du sol sur lequel elle avait glissé d'une main de fer. Aidée dans sa vision par son téléphone qui s'était retrouvé par terre, Quinn réalisa que la personne en face d'elle était habillée tout en noir, son visage dissimulé par la capuche de son sweet-shirt.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** demanda Quinn d'une voix blanche, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau collée contre le mur, de face cette fois.

Mais la voix ne lui répondit pas, se contentant pour l'instant de tirer sur sa serviette qui constituait son seul vêtement. Comprenant le but de ce geste, Quinn se mit enfin à se débattre, sortant de sa torpeur et oubliant momentanément la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Elle ne pourrait dire exactement ce qu'elle racontait, mais chacune de ses phrases voulaient dire la même chose. De la lâcher et de la laisser tranquille. Sa respiration était devenue très rapidement heurtée à cause des efforts qu'elle mettait pour se débattre, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Chose que ne sembla pas vouloir écouter l'inconnu, puisqu'il parvint enfin à détacher la serviette de Quinn, la laissant coincée entre elle et le mur pour l'instant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une vague de frisson s'emparer d'elle lorsque le froid lui mordit la peau. Mais elle passa en mode panique lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses et se diriger vers son sexe. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur se propager dans son corps malgré elle lorsqu'un doigt toucha son clitoris. Quinn se cambra une nouvelle fois et son pied parti machinalement en arrière et sembla faire mouche, puisqu'elle sentit le genou de son adversaire lorsqu'elle le frappa de toutes ses forces.

_**- **__**Puta de mierda**__,_ grommela la silhouette à voix basse.

**- San… Santana ?**

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose, puisque Quinn avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de sa petite-amie, même lorsqu'elle grommelait ou qu'elle parlait à voix basse comme maintenant. D'ailleurs, en se concentrant un peu plus maintenant, elle reconnut sans aucun problème ce parfum si enivrant. Sans répondre, Santana reprit ce qu'elle avait commencé et glissa à nouveau sa main en direction du sexe de Quinn. Cette fois-ci, la réaction de cette dernière fut bien différente que la première fois, puisque Quinn lâcha un gémissement involontaire lorsqu'elle sentit que la latine pressait une nouvelle fois sur son clitoris.

Son souffle continua à être heurté et difficile, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois. Comprenant enfin que ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières minutes avait pour origine Santana et plus généralement la conversation qu'elles avaient eu sur le sexe quelques jours plus tôt, Quinn se laissa entièrement aller dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait, désormais entièrement rassurée par la chaleur du corps de Santana derrière elle.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt de Santana se glisser en elle, avant de sentir la main de la latine se poser sur sa bouche. Malgré la situation on ne peut plus bizarre, Quinn se sentait incroyablement excitée et appréciait particulièrement les efforts que Santana mettait pour la mise en scène. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui retourner les faveurs, mais le corps de Santana la maintenant coincée entre le mur et elle, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Les gémissements de Quinn se retrouvèrent étouffés contre la main de Santana, cette dernière s'étant mise à jouer avec d'autres doigts dans la partie la plus intime de la blonde. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts avant de se transformer en cri parfaitement audible lorsque Santana trouva un point bien particulier de son anatomie.

Il ne fallut à Santana que quelques minutes pour envoyer sa petite-amie au septième ciel, la laissant tremblante et à bout de souffle. Elle mit tant de temps avant de revenir sur terre que Santana ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

**- Quinn ?** appela-t-elle doucement en se décollant de la blonde. **Ça va ?**

La blonde acquiesça doucement de la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Une réponse qui ne convint pas du tout à Santana. Elle se dépêcha donc de la tourner pour qu'elle soit face à elle, posant une main sur sa joue pour la faire ouvrir les yeux. Ce que la blonde fini par faire, dévoilant ses pupilles vertes foncées.

**- Je t'ai fais mal c'est ça ?**

À cet instant précis, Santana se sentait rien d'autre comme une parfaite abrutie. Lorsque Quinn lui avait fait part de son fantasme, elle avait trouvé que cette idée de la surprendre de cette manière était excellente. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était faire plaisir à sa petite-amie et lui faire vivre un de ses fantasmes. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait comme la pire petite-amie du monde. Et terriblement mal.

- **Non**, fini par répondre Quinn. **C'était incroyable San'. **

**- Sûre ?** demanda Santana qui était toujours incertaine.

**- Sûre et certaine**, sourit Quinn avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

Santana fini par sourire timidement à son tour, avant de ramasser la téléphone portable de sa petite-amie, et de la recouvrir une nouvelle fois de sa serviette.

**- Allons au moins vérifier que tu n'as pas une bosse…**

* * *

_Alors, les fanatiques du lemon sont satisfaits? (a) _

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

**_Mais Santana n'écouta une nouvelle fois pas et s'approcha de Quinn, finissant par la coincer dans un coin de mur lorsqu'elle tenta de s'échapper loin de la brune. Santana lui retira brusquement la serviette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qui était censée la cacher, pour dévoiler ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir en arrivant. _**

_Huhu peut-être qu'il va encore se passer quelque chose finalement... Mais la suite dans le prochain épisode (a)_

_Je vous dis à lundi :) Pour information, il reste encore 4 chapitres avec le bonus de leur première fois :) _

_Passez un bon week-end et prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	10. Treasure

Coucou ô lecteurs de mon coeur, j'espère que vous allez bien!

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ce matin, mais j'ai des problèmes d'Internet chez moi... Je vous envoie donc le chapitre en direct de mes cours, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui... Promis je le ferai de nouveau pour le prochain chapitre!

En tout cas merci mille fois pour vos reviews lors du précédent chapitre, je suis contente de savoir que mon chapitre et plus particulièrement le lemon vont ont autant plu!

Tout le monde a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Heather Morris le 1er février? (a)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Treasure**

Le lendemain matin trouva Quinn et Santana étroitement enlacées dans le lit de la blonde, entièrement nues. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à profiter l'une de l'autre, avant de tout simplement tomber endormies l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Comme très souvent, ce fut Quinn qui se réveilla en premier, peut-être un peu aidée par le bruit qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Nous étions samedi matin, et sa mère était en train de faire sa gym devant le programme matinal.

Santana était allongée à moitié sous elle, et ce fut avec un petit soupire d'aise que Quinn enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de la brune. Elle aimait ces moments câlins avec la latine, sans prise de tête ou crainte que sa mère ne débarque dans la pièce et les surprenne toutes les deux. Quoique cela serait particulièrement gênant si elle venait maintenant et qu'elle se trouverait face aux deux adolescentes nues comme des vers.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Quinn comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'endormir. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et regarda son réveil, pour voir qu'il était un peu moins que dix heures. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Santana, encore profondément endormie. Les actes de la brune hier soir lui revinrent à l'esprit, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rougir doucement. Elle était sincèrement et profondément touchée que la latine ai tenu compte à ce point de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Quinn ressentit à cet instant précis un élan de tendresse insurmontable pour Santana, et ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la latine.

Ce baiser et les caresses que Quinn faisait sur sa joue réveillèrent Santana, qui était loin de se plaindre d'un réveil pareil. Au contraire. Un sourire se trouvait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir que la blonde lui souriait de la même manière.

**- Holà Hermosa**, sourit malicieusement Quinn avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

**- Holà Rubita**, sourit Santana en retour. **Que me vaut un réveil pareil ?**

**- Juste parce que je t'aime. **

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois et elles échangèrent quelques câlins et bisous, avant d'entendre que Judy venait de terminer sa gym matinale. Elles décidèrent donc de se préparer pour la rejoindre au salon, histoire qu'elle ne doive pas monter dans la chambre de Quinn pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient encore toutes les deux vivantes.

Elles trouvèrent Judy sur le canapé de son salon, une tasse de café à la main et posée devant la télévision en train de regarder les nouvelles. Elle adressa un grand sourire à sa fille et Santana lorsqu'elle les vit arriver et déposa sa tasse sur la table basse.

**- Bonjour les filles**, fit-elle joyeusement. **Vous avez bien dormi ?**

**- Très bien merci**, sourit Quinn.

**- Il reste du bacon dans la poêle et quelques toasts, si le cœur vous en dit,** les informa Judy.

**- Merci M'man, mais je crois que je vais lever le pied sur le bacon. Sue Sylvester m'a dit qu'elle devra faire appel à un monte-charge pour me hisser en haut de la pyramide si je continuais**, marmonna Quinn en s'approchant de la cuisine.

**- Elle a dit ça ?** s'exclama Santana en la suivant. **Mais quand ?**

**- Hier, quand tu étais avec la nouvelle pour lui apprendre les pas. **

Santana ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils en regardant sa blonde. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que l'air détaché de Quinn n'était qu'une façade qu'elle gardait pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était touchée par la chose. Et en plus, elle n'était pas très sûre qu'elle puisse dire qu'elle avait vérifié à sa manière hier soir et qu'elle était aussi éblouissante que possible.

**- Tu es magnifique Quinnie**, fit Judy qui semblait elle aussi contrariée.** Et je t'interdis de sauter des repas parce que ton coach raconte n'importe quoi. **

**- Elle a raison Q, **ajouta Santana alors que Quinn haussa les épaules. **Elle est jalouse parce qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi bien que toi, c'est tout.**

Malgré elle, Quinn eut un petit sourire et regarda Santana sortir d'elle-même deux assiettes du placard pour leur servir leur petit-déjeuner. Les deux Fabray regardèrent donc Santana remplir leurs assiettes, l'une avec un sourire amusé et l'autre avec une certaine hésitation avant que la latine ne lui fourre l'assiette dans les mains. Avec un regard peu amène, Santana lui indiqua la table d'un signe de tête, et Quinn fini par accepter de s'y rendre, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

Judy s'installa aux côtés des filles, terminant son café, alors que ces dernières avaient rebondi sur le sujet des Cheerios en parlant du prochain match des Titans.

**- Au fait**, fit Judy entre deux silences**, je pensais inviter tes parents à venir manger ici demain à midi Santana, tu en penses quoi ? On n'a pas fait ça depuis…**

**- Que Papa a connu le scotch**, termina Quinn.

**- C'est une très bonne idée Madame F**, fit Santana en souriant.

**- Super !** s'exclama Judy. **Je vais aller faire les courses pour le repas alors. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

**- Mmh… Non**, répondit Quinn après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Santana qui secoua la tête. On t'aidera pour le repas si tu veux.

Judy lui sourit et se releva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et de disparaître de la pièce. Elle fit un rapide tour par sa chambre sans doute pour récupérer son sac, avant que les deux filles n'entendent la porte d'entrée se fermer délicatement. Santana, qui était prise dans la dégustation de son bacon, releva son regard sur Quinn pour la voir jouer pensivement avec sa fourchette et la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Elle n'en n'avait pas avalé une miette.

**- Quinn…** fit doucement la brune en déposant sa main sur celle de sa blonde.

Cette dernière releva doucement la tête, n'ayant apparemment pas conscience qu'elle s'était perdue pendant aussi longtemps dans ses pensées.

**- Il faut que je te donne la becquée pour que tu avales quelque chose ?**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement, avant de piquer à contrecœur dans son bacon. Ce qui expliquait bien la gravité des choses, quand on connaissait Quinn et sa grande passion pour le bacon.

**- Sérieux Q,** fit Santana en se levant de sa chaise pour s'installer sur les genoux de sa petite-amie, **n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est des conneries, tu le sais toi-même que tu n'as pas pris de poids depuis la naissance de Beth. Tu as peut-être eu un peu de mal ces derniers temps à l'entraînement, mais si tu dormais mieux tu serais moins fatiguée et tu aurais plus de force… **

**- Peut-être**, murmura Quinn en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Santana.

**- Moi j'en suis sûre**, répondit fermement la latine en donnant une bouchée à Quinn. **D'ailleurs tu dors mieux ces derniers jours non ?**

**- C'est vrai. Je crois que t'en parler m'a fait du bien, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Tu as su trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer. **

**- Tu vois,** sourit Santana. **Je suis sûre que dans deux ou trois jours tu vas sauter comme un cabri !**

Quinn rigola cette fois, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. C'est vrai qu'elle avait mieux dormi depuis que Santana l'avait réconfortée sur leur sort et qu'elle avait pu se livrer à elle. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant. Pour ne pas inquiéter sa brune peut-être, qui avait elle aussi un peu de mal à se remettre de ces émotions. Quoiqu'elle semblait aller mieux elle aussi.

La blonde ayant décidé de terminer son assiette, Santana se détendit légèrement mais ne quitta pas pour autant les genoux de sa blonde. Les conversations entre les deux avaient repris très rapidement, et finalement ce moment redevint aussi tranquille que possible

**- Bon !** s'exclama Santana après qu'elles eurent terminé leur petit-déjeuner. **Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?**

**- Et bien**, fit doucement Quinn en déposant ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Santana, **je me disais que d'abord on pourrait aller faire un footing et ensuite on pourrait aller prendre une douche… Toutes les deux…**

Si Santana n'avait pas caché sa moue lors du début de phrase de Quinn, un brusque sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit parler de douche à deux. Ce que ne manqua pas Quinn, qui éclata de rire devant la tête de la latine.

•••

Après un footing d'une bonne heure et une douche crapuleuse qui eut à peu près la même durée, Quinn et Santana s'étaient attelé à des révisions sur le lit de la blonde. Malgré leurs caractères et leur comportement parfois assez limites, les demoiselles avaient de très bonnes notes. C'était d'ailleurs une des conditions pour qu'elles puissent rester dans les Cheerios, Sue Sylvester n'acceptait que Brittany avec des mauvaises notes dans son équipe.

Le reste de la journée fut d'ailleurs réservée aux révisions, mis à part la petite heure de pause qu'elles s'accordèrent pour manger en compagnie de la mère de Quinn. Cette dernière repartit dans l'après-midi à son travail, avant d'être de retour aux alentours de 17h. Quinn et Santana avaient proposé de l'aider pour le repas du lendemain, mais Judy avait préféré leur confier le dessert. Elle avait prévu un fondant au chocolat et les deux demoiselles avaient décidé de le faire ce soir, afin d'être tranquilles demain matin.

C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi elles étaient occupées, en musique naturellement, parlant et rigolant pour tout et rien. Judy leur avait confié la maison pour la soirée et était sortie, Quinn lui certifiant qu'elles pouvaient tout à fait se débrouiller, elle et Santana.

**- Tu crois que ta mère voit quelqu'un ?** s'enquit Santana en regardant attentivement le chocolat qui était en train de fondre dans la casserole.

**- J'en sais rien**, répondit vaguement Quinn en haussant les épaules. **Je pense qu'elle m'en aurait parlé si c'était le cas. Mais ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie.**

**- Ouais… On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait choisi le meilleur mari du monde. Même s'il lui a donné deux filles dont au moins une est parfaite**, fit malicieusement Santana.

Quinn lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit tendrement, avant de reporter son attention sur les éléments qu'elle était en train de peser. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle adorait faire la cuisine avec sa mère, même si elles avaient un peu perdu l'habitude de le faire ces dernières années, lorsque les choses avec la boisson s'étaient empirées pour ses deux parents.

**- Est-ce que ça te rend triste qu'il ne soit plus là ?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**- Non, pas vraiment. Ce qu'il me rend triste, c'est qu'il se soit transformé en l'homme qu'il est devenu ces dernières années. Le père de mon enfance me manque. **

**- Ouais… Il a de la chance de ne pas croupir en prison**, grogna la latine.** Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as refusé que je dénonce ce qu'il t'avait fait…**

_*** Flashback ***_

_Santana était arrivée un peu en avance ce jour-là. Nous étions samedi et elle se rendait à son cours de Cheerios, mais elle avait espéré pouvoir passer à la bibliothèque auparavant. Manque de bol, cette dernière était fermée, ce qui expliquait sa présence si tôt au lycée McKinley. Santana fut cependant étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée. La voiture rouge de Quinn était déjà garée sur le parking, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait plus d'une bonne demie-heure d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Santana ne trouva plus cela autant étrange. Elle et Quinn venaient de commencer leur première année et la blonde avait déjà été nommée capitaine des Cheerleaders. Elle voulait donc continuer d'ne mettre plein la vue à tout le monde._

_Après s'être garée aux côtés de Quinn, Santana sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le gymnase. Pas de traces de Quinn à cet endroit précis, ce qui certifia à Santana que la blonde devait se trouver dans les vestiaires. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque la brune vit de la lumière filtrer par-dessous la porte. _

_Sans se poser plus de questions, Santana poussa donc cette porte pour y entrer à son tour, faisant sursauter brusquement Quinn qui se trouvait effectivement à l'intérieur._

_**- Santana ?**__ fit-elle d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. __**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

_Quinn avait bien tenté de se camoufler derrière ses habits, mais elle n'avait pas terminé de se changer lorsque la latine était apparue, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher entièrement tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu. _

_**- Bordel Q, c'est quoi ça ?**__ demanda Santana sans faire attention à ce que la blonde venait de dire. _

_**- Je… Rien, c'est rien.**_

_Mais Santana n'écouta une nouvelle fois pas et s'approcha de Quinn, finissant par la coincer dans un coin de mur lorsqu'elle tenta de s'échapper loin de la brune. Santana lui retira brusquement la serviette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qui était censée la cacher, pour dévoiler ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir en arrivant. _

_Des bleus, un peu partout sur son corps qui était habituellement caché par son habit de Cheerios. _

_Certains étaient violets, d'autres verts ou jaunes, mais cela ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que c'était. Et les voir sur la peau qui semblait si fragile et presque faite en porcelaine de Quinn alluma une rage sans nom en Santana. _

_**- Qui c'est qui t'a fait ça Q ?**__ demanda froidement la latine en écartant un bras de la blonde pour mieux voir ce corps marbré de coups. _

_**- Personne**__, marmonna la blonde qui était désormais au bord des larmes.__** Lâche-moi San', s'il te plait…**_

_**- C'est pour ça que tu viens aussi tôt et que tu repars sans te changer ?**__ poursuivit Santana. __**Pour te changer sans que personne ne voie rien ?**_

_Quinn secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, mais elle donnait plus l'impression à Santana de nier que les choses se passaient plutôt que de répondre négativement à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. Question qui n'attendait pas réellement une réponse d'ailleurs, puisque c'en était évident finalement. _

_**- Je ne plaisante pas Quinn, qui t'a fait ça ?**_

_**- Santana, tu me fais mal !**_

_Quinn tenta de dégager une nouvelle fois son bras, mais Santana la lâcha une seconde avant, laissant apparaître un air de soulagement sur le visage de la blonde. Même si elle se doutait bien que la latine ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Mais, au-delà d'une curiosité mal placée, il y avait une grande inquiétude dans l'esprit et le regard de Santana. _

_**- Qui t'a fait ça ?**__ demanda Santana en essayant de croiser le regard de Quinn. __**Dis-le-moi et je te jure que je vais le tuer.**_

_**- Non… C'était de ma faute en plus, je me suis mêlée d'une dispute qu'il avait avec ma mère, alors…**_

_**- Attends, c'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ? **__coupa Santana._

_Le ton brusque et la façon dont elle avait presque crié les choses fit se coller Quinn encore plus contre le mur qu'elle l'était maintenant. Et elle s'en voulu atrocement d'avoir laissé échapper cette information, même si elle faisait confiance à Santana. _

_**- C'est à cause de l'alcool. Mais il faut que t'en parles à personne Santana, jure-le moi. **_

_**- ¿ Perdóname? Même pas dans tes rêves Quinn. Je vais lui faire la misère à ce gros con.**_

_Santana avait reculé de quelques pas et souhaitait apparemment se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du vestiaire, mais ce fut cette fois Quinn qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la poussait à protéger son père, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Santana soit mêlée à ses problèmes familiaux. _

_**- S'il te plait San'**__, fit Quinn en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. __**Il faut que personne ne sache.**_

_Santana réfléchit quelques secondes, la regardant droit dans les yeux elle aussi. Elle n'avait sûrement jamais vu Quinn aussi vulnérable, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la touchait en premier lieu. C'était plutôt l'espèce de confiance que Quinn voulait mettre en elle en la laissant devenir la garante de son secret. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser sa meilleure amie se faire taper dessus sans rien dire. _

_**- Ok, on va faire un marché alors. Je ne dis rien à personne pour le moment. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il te frappe Q, je dis tout à Sylvester. Et si tu me mens ou que tu me caches quelque chose…**_

_**- Je ne te mentirai ou ne cacherai rien, je te le promets. **_

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

**- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas non plus**, avoua Quinn. **Je crois que je ne voulais juste pas avoir encore plus de problèmes que maintenant. Mais il ne me manque vraiment pas. Par contre, Frannie si…**

**- Comment elle va d'ailleurs ?**

Un nouveau petit silence s'installa dans la cuisine, pendant lequel Quinn coupa un morceau de beurre avec un peu plus d'attention et de concentration que nécessaire. Santana ne la quitta pas du regard, et comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait touché un autre point sensible. Décidément, la vie de la blonde n'était vraiment pas simple. Mais elle ne dit rien, et attendit patiemment que Quinn veuille bien lui répondre.

**- Bien, je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'on est rentrées du voyage**, fit Quinn d'une voix douce. **Elle nous a appelées quand on est rentrées, mais rien depuis. Et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle. **

**- Elle est à Chicago, c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais. Elle a eu son diplôme et s'y est installée. Elle travaille en tant que journaliste maintenant. **

**- Et pourquoi elle ne vous donne plus de nouvelles. **

**- Je ne sais pas trop…** fit pensivement Quinn. **Au début je me disais que c'était parce que notre père était à la maison et qu'elle s'en voulait d'être partie, mais maintenant… Peut-être qu'elle a juste honte de faire partie des Fabray et de notre famille, je ne sais pas trop. **

**- Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça Muñeca**, répondit doucement Santana en s'approchant de la blonde pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. **Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de l'appeler ?**

**- Si c'est pour tomber sur son répondeur… Le chocolat, Tana**, rappela Quinn en remarquant la fumée qui s'échappait de la casserole.

**- Mierda.**

La blonde sourit en voyant la brune se précipiter vers le chocolat et enlever brusquement la casserole de la plaque sur laquelle elle était en train de chauffer. Quinn rangea les affaires dont elle n'avait plus besoin et mit de côté ce qu'elles utiliseraient plus tard, avant de se tourner vers Santana qu'elle surprit en flagrant délit de trempage de doigt dans la casserole de chocolat. Et la latine réalisa naturellement que Quinn l'observait, pour la voir la regarder avec un petit air d'amusement affiché sur le visage et un sourcil arqué.

**- Bah quoi ?** fit la latine avec un petit air innocent. **Je vérifiais qu'il n'avait pas le goût de brûlé c'est tout. **

**- Tu m'en diras tant**, rigola Quinn qui s'approcha de la latine. **Fais-moi goûter aussi alors.**

Souriant malicieusement, Santana regarda Quinn prendre sa main dans la sienne, avant de tremper une nouvelle fois son doigt dans la casserole. Toujours aussi docile, Santana regarda ensuite Quinn relever sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, où elle goûta le chocolat sur son propre doigt.

**- Madre de Dios… C'est trop sexy**, sourit Santana en reprenant une nouvelle fois la blonde dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

•••

**- Meilleure soirée de toute ma vie !** fit Santana en lançant la croûte de sa part de pizza dans le carton qui se trouvait entre elle et Quinn.

Cette dernière rigola et regarda malicieusement la latine. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans le grand lit double de Quinn, entièrement nue suite à leurs activités de fin de journée, avec des bières et une pizza familiale qu'elles avaient commandées il y a une bonne heure et demie maintenant, et devant la télévision pour regarder une quelconque série un brin stupide. Mais qu'elles adoraient regarder ensemble pour critiquer les personnages.

Santana sourit malicieusement et se pencha sur sa blonde pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, guère dérangée par le goût de l'alcool qu'elle pouvait sentir sur les lèvres de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit sous les lèvres de Santana, se laissant aller contre le matelas lorsque la brune entreprit de s'allonger sur elle.

**- Je t'aime Q**, sourit tendrement Santana au bout de quelques baisers.

**- Je t'aime aussi**, sourit Quinn à son tour en caressant le nez de Santana à l'aide du sien.

Santana se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres pour mieux observer le visage de sa blonde. Cela faisait une éternité de Quinn n'avait pas semblée aussi détendue et apaisée, et Santana ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à ce sourire éblouissant et ces yeux pétillants.

**- On n'a jamais reparlé de nos futurs, maintenant qu'on n'a plus à s'enfuir pour vivre notre amour**, fit remarquer Santana en caressant doucement le visage de sa blonde du bout des doigts.

**- Comment ça ?** s'enquit la blonde.

**- Oui, je veux dire… Toi et moi, c'est du sérieux non ?**

**- Bien sûr que ça l'est**, sourit tendrement la blonde. **Comment tu peux encore en douter après tout ça ? D'ailleurs, j'avais quelque chose à te proposer. **

**- Quoi donc ? **

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait partir en vacances toutes les deux, fit doucement Quinn. Je sais que tu ne roules pas sur l'or et tout ça, alors on n'ira pas loin. Je pensais au Mexique ou quelque chose comme ça, et puis même je peux t'offrir une chose ou deux. J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve rien que toutes les deux loin du quotidien.

**- Et bien… Je suis d'accord, à la condition que tu ne débourses pas un seul centime pour moi Q. **

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Santana avant qu'elle ne dépose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

**- J'ai même hâte d'y être**, sourit la latine. **On peut en parler à nos parents demain à midi, tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. **

Un sourire se trouvait toujours sur le visage de la blonde, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer de si tôt. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Santana réfléchit à deux fois avant de poser une question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'appeler Frannie maintenant Q ? Elle n'est pas couchée encore, si ?**

**- Mmh… Cela m'étonnerait énormément**, fit Quinn après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction du réveil. **Mais… Et si elle ne me répond pas ? Ou qu'elle ne veut pas me parler ?**

**- Même si c'était le cas, elle tient assez à toi et à votre mère pour avoir pris de vos nouvelles lors du naufrage Muñeca. Appelle, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, **ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieur quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait vraiment envie d'avoir des nouvelles de sa grande sœur et de reprendre contact avec elle, mais en même temps Frannie semblait avoir fait sa vie loin d'elle et Judy maintenant. Pourtant, elles avaient vécu plusieurs années durant lesquelles elles étaient inséparables. Frannie était une grande sœur attentive et tendre pour Quinn, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne lui manquait pas.

Quinn fini cependant par se saisir timidement de son téléphone portable, Santana s'asseyant sur ses cuisses pour lui permettre de bouger plus facilement. Q regarda pensivement son téléphone portable, avant de faire une petite grimace.

**- Heu… Ca te dérange si on s'habille ? Je crois que ça me ferait très bizarre d'appeler ma sœur alors que je suis à poil dans mon lit avec ma petite-amie. **

Santana éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le dos, toujours secouée d'éclats de rire. Quinn rougit et leva les yeux au ciel, mais se releva du lit rapidement pour enfiler des vêtements.

**- Te moque pas de moi Lopez**, râla Quinn tout en gardant un petit sourire.

- **Pardon**, répondit Santana entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle fini par retrouver son souffle lorsque Quinn fut entièrement habillée, souriant devant les rougeurs toujours présentes sur les joues de la blonde, avant de se relever à son tour pour se rhabiller.

**- T'es vraiment trop mignonne,** la taquina une nouvelle fois Santana en posant sa main sur sa joue avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et son bas de sous-vêtement.

**- Arrête de te moquer de moi,** bouda la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

**- Excuse-moi,** sourit Santana en déposant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois**. Tu n'es pas mignonne, tu es renversante et magnifique.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et sourit doucement. Santana lui rendit son sourire et se laissa tomber à son tour sur le lit de Quinn, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et prenant la blonde entre ses jambes. Même si Quinn n'avait pas formulé la demande à voix haute, elle ressentait néanmoins le besoin de sentir les bras rassurants de Santana autour d'elle. Après avoir cherché le prénom de sa sœur dans son répertoire, Quinn lança l'appel et se laissa aller contre Santana en soupirant doucement.

La jeune Fabray ne compta pas le nombre de tonalités qu'elle attendit, avant de réaliser que sa sœur ne lui répondrait pas. Puis, comme elle l'avait mentionné auparavant à Santana, elle tomba sur le répondeur de sa grande sœur.

_**« Salut, c'est Frannie. Je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment, mais parlez après le bip ! »**_

**- Peut-être qu'elle est déjà couchée Q**, fit doucement Santana en voyant la mine déçue de sa petite-amie.

**- Ouais, c'est sûrement ça**, répondit la blonde à voix basse avant de se relever. **Je… Je vais apporter ces boîtes de pizza en bas. **

**- Quinn…**

Mais la concernée ne réagit pas à la voix de sa petite-amie et s'éclipsa hors de la pièce, laissant une Santana désemparée et attristée sur son lit. Elle savait que Quinn avait saisi la première excuse qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour s'éloigner, ce qui ne pouvait que certifier combien elle était touchée par l'ignorance de sa sœur. Pour autant que cela soit de l'ignorance. Santana hésita quelques secondes pour savoir si elle devait aller rejoindre Quinn ou la laisser revenir à elle, mais fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le téléphone de Quinn qui se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit.

Santana reporta machinalement son regard sur le mobile de sa petite-amie, affichant un sourire victorieux en voyant le prénom de Frannie s'afficher. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se saisit du mobile et répondit à l'appel.

**- Salut Fran' ! C'est Santana à l'appareil.**

_**- Santana ?**_ fit la voix inquiète de Frannie. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Quinn et ma mère vont bien ?**_

**- Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Quinn voulait t'appeler pour avoir de tes nouvelles, mais elle est descendue juste maintenant. **

_**- Oh ok. Est-ce que vous êtes chez toi ?**_

**- Non non, on est chez vous**, fit Santana en tendant l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer où se trouvait Quinn.

_**- Chez ma mère et Quinn, tu veux dire**_, fit doucement Frannie. _**J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez ensemble maintenant ?**_

**- On l'est,** confirma Santana en souriant. **J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.**

_**- Je ne m'appelle pas Russel, Santana. Et comment ça va alors ?**_

**- Plutôt bien, en fait. Bon on a quelques petites disputes dues à nos caractères respectifs, mais sinon les choses vont parfaitement bien entre elle et moi. Quinn est une fille géniale.**

**- Oh oui elle l'est ! Tu sais pourquoi elle a voulu m'appeler ce soir ?**

**- Heu… **fit Santana en remarquant que Quinn venait de revenir dans la chambre. J**e crois qu'elle peut t'en parler elle-même, elle vient de revenir. Je te laisse Fran', c'était cool de te reparler.**

_**- Pareil. Est-ce que tu as Facebook ?**_

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

_**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais ce n'est vraiment rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

**- Ok. Je te passe Quinnie !**

Cette dernière s'était dépêchée de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa petite-amie lorsqu'elle avait entendu qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil, souriante et impatiente de pouvoir parler à sa sœur. Elle embrassa Santana lorsque la brune lui tendit le téléphone, avant de le porter à son oreille.

**- Coucou Frannie !** s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_**- Bonjour soeurette ! Comment tu vas ?**_

**- Bien. Je suis contente de t'entendre,** avoua la blonde en se calant contre Santana.

_**- Moi aussi. Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose de particulier ?**_

**- Pas vraiment… Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles et savoir comment tu allais.**

_**- Je vais bien. Je suis rentrée à Chicago ce matin, j'étais à Vancouver pour un reportage et je suis un peu fatiguée, mais sinon ça va.**_

**- Vancouver ? Ca a l'air chouette,** sourit Quinn.** Comment c'est allé ?**

**- Assez bien. Écoute Q, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir recontactée depuis la dernière fois. Mais je ne savais pas réellement si tu voulais entendre parler de moi, et pareil pour maman.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Quinn fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise d'une telle déclaration. Elle sentit Santana lui déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, la faisant frissonner.

_**- Je vous ai lancées tomber toutes les deux quand je suis partie de la maison. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passait avec papa et je n'ai rien fais pour vous aider. Je me sens terriblement coupable, tu sais.**_

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, Fran'. Au contraire, c'est bien que tu ais pu t'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible. Je suis contente que tu puisses atteindre tes rêves.**

_**- Merci, Q. Est-ce que tu sais si maman m'en veux ?**_

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment, **avoua Quinn. **Tu lui manques, elle n'aime pas trop parler de toi. Tu nous manques à toutes les deux, en fait.**

_**- Vous me manquez aussi Quinnie. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me parler si j'appelle à la maison un de ces quatre ?**_

**- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous dire bonjour un week-end ? Tu as toujours ta chambre, elle est telle que tu l'as laissée en partant.**

_**- Je n'étais pas très sûre que ma présence soit encore désirée Q.**_

**- Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue ici ! Sérieux Frannie, tu crains.**

_**- Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que je crains que t'es obligée de le dire à haute voix ! Santana a une très mauvaise influence sur toi je crois…**_

**- Santana a la meilleure influence possible sur moi,** répondit Quinn en se sentant rougir une nouvelle fois.

_**- Ce n'est-il pas mignon ! Tu en es vraiment amoureuse hein ?**_

**- Oui. Elle est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir rien que pour moi et qu'on ait plus à se cacher.**

Santana sourit tendrement et déposa un nouveau baiser dans le creux du cou de sa blonde, avant de laisser son esprit s'envoler vers ces vacances que Quinn voulait passer à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait faire pour se les offrir, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Q doive dépenser le moindre centime pour elle. C'était un peu une question de fierté, mais aussi une question de principe. Santana écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation que Quinn avait avec sa sœur, se demandant néanmoins ce que sa belle-sœur voulait lui demander via Facebook. Mais en tout cas, elle était très heureuse d'entendre la voix enjouée de Quinn, qui ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir reprendre contact avec sa grande sœur.

* * *

_Parce que Russell est un gros con, vous avez tous le droit de l'insulter!__ Allez y, c'est la fête au gros mot (a)  
_

**_Prochainement dans Un océan de secrets :_**

**_De son côté, Judy fronça à nouveau les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de sa fille saluer l'invité. Pourtant les coups de sonnette s'étaient arrêtés. Elle remarqua le regard curieux de Santana en direction du couloir par lequel Quinn avait disparu._**

_Encore merci de vos reviews et pardon de ne pas vous répondre! _

_Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde (L)_

_Je vous embrasse et à jeudi :)_

**_Louguia_**


	11. Faux-Fuyants

_Bonjour ô mes lecteurs adorés!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Je m'excuse encore une fois de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews dans mon dernier chapitre, mais je me rattrape maintenant :) Même si j'ai une p*tain de semaine et la semaine suivante c'est juste pareil et que je vais pleurer ma race u_u_

_J'ai remarqué que j'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude d'ailleurs, le dernier chapitre vous a moins plu? Dites-le moi hein :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**bluemoon61 :** Contente que tu ai apprécié :) On ne la voit pas du tout dans Glee et ça m'a toujours intriguée, alors je la fais revenir dans mes histoires :) Russell est un gros con, tu peux le dire :) Merci beaucoup :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merci beaucoup :) Et oui, les réveils câlins il n'y a que ça de vrai! Haha qui te dis que l'arrivée de Frannie se fera dans ce chapitre d'abord hein? (a)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci :) Je trouve dommage qu'on ne la voit pas dans la série et qu'on en entend parler juste une fois. Et le diner avec les Lopez arrive M'dame :)_

_**Mathela :** Voilà ça c'est un VRAI gros mot! Je suis fière de toi mon petit matelas! Merci beaucoup :) La réponse à ta question un peu plus bas!_

_**oce1402 :** Et beh y en a qui se lâchent x) Mais tu as raison de le faire! Et non malheureusement il faudra attendre l'épilogue pour que tu saches ce que Frannie veut à Santana :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Moh dis donc, c'est quoi ce langage? Vous aurez le droit à un petit aperçu des vacances de Quinn et Santana dans le prochain chapitre qui sera l'épilogue :) _

_**Santana05 :** Haha non je n'ai pas prévu de faire gagner Santana au loto, mais c'est une bonne idée remarque x) Oui je me souviens que tu m'avais dis que tu pensais que ce serait un tatouage, mais non tu t'es trompée :) Haha elles se sont tatouées dans EGBAR donc je ne vais pas trop répéter les choses dans mes histoires quand même :)_

_**meg1287 :** Merci beaucoup :D Le couple Quinntana c'est le meilleur couple du monde de toute manière, je l'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois (a)_

_**LopezForever :** C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas :) Pourquoi mon prochainement te met la chaire de poule?_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** T'as vu, je sais être gentille entre un ou deux chapitres quand même. J'ai jamais compris les gens qui frappaient leurs enfants ou leurs femmes, mais bon... Oui ça lui a fait plaisir à la petite Quinnie de réentendre sa soeur :) Je ne sais pas si j'écris bien, mais c'est gentil de me laisser une review en tout cas!_

_**gleek 1909 :** T'as vu, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous quand même hein! Vous êtes des lecteurs rois, vous me faites de caprices si ça va pas comme vous voulez après :P Mmh oui, mais pas dans ce chapitre :)  
_

_**Taz94 :** Coucou mon petit diable, je vais bien merci et toi? Ma semaine se passe difficilement, j'ai la grippe qui arrive en plus, c'est génial. Oui oui Heather a eu 27 ans :) Le lemon vous l'avez eu dans le chapitre d'avant hein, espèce de petite perverse va! Mais oui j'imagine trop cette scène là, j'aurais du faire réalisatrice ou un truc du genre. Haha Judy serait choquée et Quinn rouge comme une pivoine je pense si elles se faisaient surprendre dans cette position! Sue Sylvester est une vraie méchante oui, la pauvre Quinn... Limite j'avais envie de lui faire des câlins et des bisous quand j'écrivais la scène tu sais. Oula non, l'amant de Judy n'est pas Russell, tu le découvriras toi-même dans ce chapitre :) Disons que Russell a fait pas mal de dégats dans la vie de Quinn, Frannie et Judy :) Merci de ta review ma belle, et à bientôt j'espère :)_

_**Juju8 :** Merci beaucoup :) Oui Frannie est gentille dans cette fiction! J'espère que tes soucis d'Internet vont vite se régler, je sais comme c'est pénible et irritant x) Merci de ta review :)  
_

* * *

**Faux-fuyants**

Le lendemain matin, Quinn se réveilla, allongée sur le ventre, confortablement installée dans son lit. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, prenant peu à peu conscience du monde et des choses qui l'entouraient. Son bras gauche était passé sur la taille de Santana, qui était elle-même couchée sur le côté. Elle faisait glisser à intervalles régulières sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Quinn, en une caresse que la blonde qualifierait d'absolument divine.

Quinn fit mine d'être toujours endormie pour profiter le plus possible de ces caresses, mais il ne passa pas plus de trente secondes avant qu'elle ne sente les lèvres de Santana se poser sur sa tempe, puis au coin de ses lèvres.

**- Bonjour belle blonde**, fit doucement Santana alors que Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**- Bonjour**, fit la blonde en ouvrant les yeux**. Comment tu fais pour savoir si je dors ou non?**

**- Je te connais,** sourit Santana en l'embrassant tendrement**. Tu as bien dormi?**

**- Très bien. Et toi?**

**- Parfaitement bien, mais le réveil était encore mieux. J'adore te regarder dormir. **

**- Mmh j'avais espéré que la partie avant dormir fut à ton goût aussi,** murmura malicieusement Quinn.

**- Ooooh oui elle l'était!**

Quinn rigola et embrassa à son tour Santana, avant de jeter un regard par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière. Il était un peu plus de dix heures, ce qui signifiait que les parents de la latine n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. C'était d'ailleurs déjà étrange que Judy ne soit pas venue les chercher, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était occupée à la cuisine en bas.

**- On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer**, fit Quinn en retenant un bâillement.

**- On ferait mieux oui**, convint Santana sans bouger d'un poil pour autant.

**- Je vais prendre une douche**, fit Quinn en se levant.

**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?**

**- Non, sinon on va en avoir pour des heures**, rigola Quinn. **Tu es incapable de te tenir. **

**- Comme si cela te gênait…**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Quinn et Santana arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où elles trouvèrent Judy en train de jongler avec des casseroles. Des dizaines d'odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres se baladaient dans la pièce, réveillant l'estomac vide de Santana.

**- On peut t'aider M'man?** demanda Quinn en s'approchant de sa mère.

**- J'avais prévu de manger dehors, mais il pleut malheureusement. J'ai déjà sorti les affaires, alors ce serait magnifique si vous pouviez mettre la table. **

**- Bien sûr**, sourit Quinn.

Elle et Santana se saisirent des assiettes et différents couverts avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Judy avait déjà mis la nappe, aussi elles n'eurent qu'à disposer les choses sur la table. Les parents de Santana arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance, mais Judy avait déjà eu le temps de glisser le rôti dans le four. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui alla leur ouvrir la porte, sur des Lopez apparemment très heureux de cette invitation.

**- Bonjour Judy**, sourit Maribel en prenant Judy dans ses bras. **Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien merci**, sourit Judy en retour avant de saluer le père de Santana. **Et vous ?**

**- Très bien. Où sont nos deux petits monstres ?**

**- Dans le salon**, sourit Judy.

Le petit trio rejoignit donc Quinn et Santana, qui étaient prise d'un fou rire dont on ignorait la raison. Mais les adultes ne purent que sourire devant une telle insouciance, et Judy ne pouvait que remarquer combien Quinn semblait plus détendue ces derniers temps. Et elle savait parfaitement que Santana en était la raison. Et les choses semblaient être pareilles du côté de Santana, puisque sa mère avait déjà remarqué qu'elle semblait bien plus apaisée qu'il y a quelques semaines.

**- C'est chouette de nous retrouver comme ça**, fit remarquer Manuel Lopez. **Je dois dire que cela me manquait Judy.**

Judy sourit, à l'instar de Quinn et Santana. Leurs parents avaient toujours été très proches, par ce que les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites. Elles avaient fait toutes leurs écoles ensemble, devenant rapidement inséparable. Mis à part les quelques mois durant lesquels elles avaient été fâchées. Les Lopez avaient donc arrêté de se voir durant leurs périodes de disputes, et il faut bien avouer que Judy avait coupé tous les ponts avec ses amis lorsque son ex-mari avait jeté Quinn à la rue, par honte de ce que sa vie était devenue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en divorce du moins.

Assise sur le même canapé que Quinn, Santana ne put résister à l'envie de prendre la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard surpris mais sourit à Santana lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle n'était pas du genre à monter un quelconque signe de tendresse envers la personne avec qui elle était en couple, mais bizarrement avec Santana cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Tout ce petit monde passa ensuite à table, les conversations passant du lycée, des projets futurs de Quinn et Santana et des vies de leurs parents. Se rappelant ce dont elles avaient parlé hier soir, Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à Santana lorsque Manuel lui demanda si elle avait prévu quelque chose pour cet été. La latine lui sourit, l'invitant ainsi à aborder le sujet de leur possible voyage au Mexique.

**- En fait**, fit doucement Quinn, **on avait pensé avec Santana de partir toutes les deux quelque part. Pas forcément très loin, mais on se disait que le Mexique ou comme ça, ça pourrait être bien. Si vous êtes d'accord, naturellement. **

**- J'ai encore de l'argent de côté**, intervint Santana, **de la prime qu'on a reçu lorsqu'on a gagné le concours des Cheerios. J'avais oublié que je l'avais, mais c'est une bonne façon de l'utiliser non ?**

Si les deux Lopez échangèrent un regard, Judy se focalisa plutôt sur Quinn, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte. Crainte qu'elle refuse et qu'elle détruise tous les projets qu'elle s'était déjà faite dans sa tête quant à ces vacances. Elle ne connaissait pas le Mexique et n'y était jamais allé, mais le découvrir avec Santana était vraiment quelque chose qui lui faisait très envie.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Judy ?** s'enquit Maribel.

**- Et bien… Je suis à priori d'accord, pour autant qu'on ait un droit de véto sur l'hôtel qu'elles choisiront et leurs activités. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ma fille finisse dans une favela ou kidnapper par un gang. Bref, vous voyez le tableau.**

**- Moi non plus**, fit Manuel alors que Quinn levait les yeux au ciel. **Mais il y a cet hôtel où nous étions allé il y a quelques années Querida, tu te souviens ?**

**- On n'est jamais allé au Mexique, si ? **demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Tu n'étais pas encore de ce monde ma Chérie**, sourit Maribel. **Ou du moins pas tout à fait…**

**- Virgen Santa Mamá ! Trop d'informations**, fit Santana en grimaçant alors que ses parents éclataient de rire.

Quinn eut elle aussi un petit sourire amusé et se saisit de la main de sa petite-amie sous la table, avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans les siens. Elle décida cependant de s'intéresser plus longuement à cet hôtel, histoire de changer les idées à Santana.

**- Et il est où cet hôtel ?** s'enquit Quinn.

**- A quelques kilomètres de Cancún, l'endroit s'appelle Playa del Carmen. On doit encore avoir les informations quelques part,** répondit Manuel. **Je t'assure Judy, c'est vraiment très sécurisé, et je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à ces deux têtes de mule, non ?**

**- Bon… Je donne mon accord de principe, MAIS me donne la permission de me rétracter si quelque chose ne me plait pas.**

La fin de phrase de Judy fut cependant noyée par une exclamation de joie de Quinn et Santana. Leurs parents rigolèrent à l'unisson, témoignant de la bonne humeur qui régnait aujourd'hui dans cette maison. Il était rare que Judy reçoive quelqu'un chez elle, mis à part quelques soirées de lecture, mais ces conversations et ces rires donnaient l'impression que la pièce était bien plus remplie que précédemment.

Au bout de quelques instants, Quinn disparut dans la cuisine pour amener à table le dessert qu'elle avait fait le soir d'avant à l'aide de Santana. La blonde était en train de sortir des assiettes du buffet qui se trouvait en hauteur, lorsqu'elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille et un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien lui chatouiller les narines. Elle sourit en sentant les lèvres de Santana se poser dans son cou, lui provoquant une vague de frisson.

- **Je t'aime, Quinn Fabra**y, murmura Santana.

- **Je t'aime auss**i, sourit Quinn en se retournant pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de sa petite-amie. **Et j'ai hâte de partir en vacances avec toi.**

**- Moi aussi ! Ça va être génial.**

Quinn lui sourit une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se détacher de ses bras pour saisir les assiettes. Elle regarda Santana prendre délicatement le dessert chocolaté qu'elles avaient réalisé, avant de la suivre pour retourner vers la table où étaient assis leurs parents. Ces derniers les complimentèrent et ce fut toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils les mangèrent. La deux lycéennes en avaient peut-être fait un peu trop, mais finalement tous furent manger. Ils en étaient aux cafés lorsque la sonnette retentit, faisant froncer les sourcils à Quinn et Judy.

**- Tu attendais quelqu'un Quinnie ?** demanda Judy.

- **Non… Mis à part Santana, la seule à me rendre visite le dimanche c'est Britt' et elle téléphone avant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dérange pas en principe. Je vais aller voir qui c'est.**

Quinn se releva de sa chaise, lâchant au passage la main de sa petite-amie qu'elle tenait sous la table, avant de se rendre en direction de la porte d'entrée. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, manquant de la faire sursauter. Par réflexe elle regarda par l'œil de bœuf, mais qui que ce soit il se tenait hors de sa vue. Haussant les épaules, Quinn fini par ouvrir nonchalamment la porte, avant de se figer brusquement en réalisant qui se trouvait face à elle.

De son côté, Judy fronça à nouveau les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de sa fille saluer l'invité. Pourtant les coups de sonnette s'étaient arrêtés. Elle remarqua le regard curieux de Santana en direction du couloir par lequel Quinn avait disparu, avant que les conversations ne s'arrêtent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent tous une voix furieuse se mettre à hurler.

- **Joder di merda !**

Réagissant avant leurs parents respectifs, Santana se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, avant de se précipiter en direction de l'entrée. Et ce qu'elle vit fit ressortir Snixx qui était paisiblement enfouie au plus profond d'elle ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'elle était avec Quinn d'ailleurs, apparemment toute sa colère envers le monde s'était envolée. Sans qu'elle ait perdu son sens de la répartie pour autant.

Quinn s'était repliée contre le mur, un air apeuré qui ne trompait pas affiché sur son visage. Son père la tenait en ayant posé sur son épaule, l'autre levée dans le but évident de la gifler. Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se précipita vers le duo pour pousser violemment son beau-père hors de porté de Quinn. Ce dernier ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce geste-là et aucun des deux Fabray n'avait vu l'arrivée de Santana. Si la latine ne put voir la réaction de Quinn puisqu'elle se mit entre elle et Russell Fabray pour la protéger, le visage de ce dernier se colora de colère lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait face à lui.

- **Pose encore une fois tes mains sur elle pauvre con, et je te jure que je te la coupe. Dégage de là ! **cria Santana.

- **T'es qui pour me donner des ordres ?** répondit froidement Russell.** Tu es celle qui a détourné** ma fille encore plus du droit chemin qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père n'a pas eu le cran de te corriger que je vais m'empêcher de le faire avec ma fille.

- **Essaye seulement pour voir**, grogna Santana.

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Russell Fabray alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau du couple, avant de se retrouver brusquement plaquer contre un mur une nouvelle fois à son insu.

- **Touche un seul cheveux de ma fille Russell Fabray, et je ne réponds plus de rien !**

Manuel, à l'instar de Judy et Maribel, avaient fini par rejoindre le couloir, et ce dernier s'était dépêché de s'interposer entre Russell et les deux filles lorsqu'il avait vu les intentions de ce dernier. Quinn sursauta en sentant les bras de sa mère autour d'elle, qui la ramenèrent quelques pas en arrière, avant de fondre en larmes. Ce que Santana ne manqua naturellement pas, et elle sentit une nouvelle fois son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

- **Je vais le tuer, **fit Santana.

Seule la main de sa mère qui se serra brutalement juste à temps autour de son bras la retint de se jeter sur le père de sa petite-amie.

- **Calme-toi Santana**, murmura Maribel à l'oreille de sa fille.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de l'attirer à la hauteur de Quinn et Judy, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile vu la manière dont Santana se débattait. Elle ne se calma d'ailleurs que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert et trempé de larme de Quinn, qui lui demandait silencieusement la même chose que Maribel.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Russell ?** demanda froidement Judy.

- **Je suis venu ici pour t'aider à recadrer notre fille, puisque tu en es apparemment incapable. Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue ! Elle est la honte des Fabray.**

**- Je t'interd…** commença Judy avant de se faire couper par Quinn.

-** La honte, c'est de t'avoir comme père**, murmura Quinn en regardant son père.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux et voulu se dégager de l'emprise que Manuel avait sur lui, mais il se retrouva encore plus serré contre le mur que ce qu'il était auparavant. Le bras du patriarche Lopez était appuyé contre sa gorge, lui donnant ainsi de la peine à déglutir avant de reprendre la parole pour s'adresser directement à lui.

- **Et toi ?** cracha-t-il. **Tu n'as pas honte de ta fille peut-être ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé que ses attirances pour les filles ne soient qu'un passage ?**

**- Jamás**, fit froidement Manuel. **Je suis fier de ma fille, de ma famille et de ce qu'elles sont. Et même si tu dois être le père le plus horrible du monde, je suis fier de voir que Quinn n'est pas devenue comme toi. Tu es un être répugnant.**

**- Oh s'il te plait**, fit Russell en rigolant.

- **Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser le choix. Soit tu pars d'ici paisiblement en promettant de ne jamais revenir, soit tu continues à faire le con et on appelle les flics. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?**

**- Je n'ai pas à choisir entre ces choses là. C'est ma maison et ma famille.**

**- Il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ta famille, Russell Fabray,** intervint Judy. **Pars d'ici avant que je téléphone à la police.**

**- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Vous m'appartenez toutes les deux !**

**- Elles n'appartiennent à personne**, intervint à son tour Manuel. **Va chercher le téléphone Santana.**

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire maléfique à l'encontre de Russell et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère pour se rendre dans le salon. Certaine qu'elle bluffait, Russell n'esquissa pas un geste et ne reprit pas la parole, jusqu'à ce que Santana soit de retour avec le téléphone et qu'elle ne compose le numéro sous ses yeux.

**- Je vous mets le haut-parleur,** fit la latine avec un sourire froid.

Quelques tonalités retentirent dans le couloir brusquement silencieux, avant qu'une voix féminine ne décroche le téléphone.

- **Commissariat de Lima, j'écoute ?**

**- Ok ok c'est bon !** s'exclama brusquement Russell. **Je m'en vais, éteins ce foutu téléphone !**

**- Eteins-le Santana**, répéta Manuel à l'adresse de sa fille.

Cette dernière obtempéra avec une petite moue déçue, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en reportant son attention sur les deux pères de famille qui se trouvaient devant elles. Son père n'avait pas été beaucoup présent ces derniers temps à cause de son travail, mais elle le considérait néanmoins comme un très bon père. Il l'avait toujours soutenue dans les différentes épreuves qu'elle avait pu traverser, peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait. Russell Fabray, d'un autre côté… Et bien il était le parfait contraire de ça.

- **Ok**, fit froidement Manuel en relâchant Russell. **Pars d'ici, et ne reviens jamais.**

Le regard noir mais la tête baissée, Russell approuva d'un vague signe de tête avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Quiconque le connaissait savait parfaitement qu'il était furieux, mais un soulagement général se partagea dans la pièce lorsqu'ils entendirent un moteur de voiture s'allumer et un véhicule disparaître au loin. Manuel Lopez ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur, aussitôt rejoint par sa femme qui avait deviné son besoin de réconfort.

Santana, maintenant que l'adrénaline était passé, s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille, et ce fut d'une main frémissante qu'elle retourna déposer le téléphone au salon. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant en colère envers quelqu'un. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de la commode où elle venait de déposer le téléphone et ferma les yeux, imitant son père il y a quelques instants.

Elle n'entendit pas Quinn arriver, mais devina que c'était elle lorsqu'elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser légèrement à côté d'elle et des bras passer autour de sa taille. Quinn déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte à laquelle Santana ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

- **Tu vas bien ?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

- **Oui**, murmura Quinn. **Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à vivre ça San'.**

**- Comme si c'était de ta faute**, répondit Santana en levant les yeux. **Je t'ai dis que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je te protégerai toujours.**

**- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te frappe…**

La voix de Quinn était tremblante, témoignant parfaitement d'à quel point ces mots étaient vrais et à quel point elle était encore remuée suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Santana décolla son visage de l'épaule de sa petite-amie pour coller son front contre le sien et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ceux de Quinn étaient toujours légèrement rougis, mais toute son attention était fixée sur Santana.

**- Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé recommencer ce qu'il t'a fait subir _Muñeca_.**

**- Recommencer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Quinn ?**

La voix de Judy Fabray fit sursauter les deux amoureuses, et Quinn se sentit pâlir en réalisant que sa mère venait d'entendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, elle déglutit difficilement avant de jeter un regard à Santana. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu que sa mère soit au courant de cela.

- **Quinn ? **appela sa mère en s'approchant doucement.

Santana se saisit de la main de sa petite-amie qui lui jeta un nouveau regard, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne serait capable de formuler les choses à haute voix. Message que Santana comprit immédiatement. Elle se mordit donc la lèvre inférieure avant de reporter son attention sur Judy, qui semblait désormais sincèrement inquiète.

**- Russell a déjà frappé Quinn**, annonça Santana.

Judy la regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de sentir ses jambes flancher. Heureusement, la mère de Santana qui se trouvait à ses côtés parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre. Manuel lui amena rapidement une chaise pour faire asseoir Judy, qui semblait sincèrement sous le choc. Au moins elle était complètement dans l'ignorance, ne put s'empêcher de penser Santana.

**- Quand ? **fini par demander Judy à voix basse.

- **Quand tu n'étais pas là**, murmura Quinn qui n'osait pas le courage de croiser le regard de sa mère. **Au début Frannie était là pour me protéger, mais quand elle est partie à l'université...**

Quinn n'ajouta rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de formuler les choses à haute voix pour se faire comprendre.

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as dis ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Je n'avais pas envie que tu ais d'autres problèmes, et puis tu semblais sincèrement heureuse de l'image que je renvoyais, alors…**

Cela sembla achever encore plus Judy, qui se mit tout simplement à pleurer. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire que Quinn porta enfin son regard sur le visage de sa mère. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère pleurer.

- **J'étais celle qui était supposée te protéger Quinn, pas le contraire.**

Un petit air désolé s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde, qui ne savait pas exactement quoi faire pour réconforter sa mère. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Santana, qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de la pousser doucement dans le dos pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Judy. Ce que fit Quinn après une petite seconde d'hésitation, se levant pour passer ses bras autour du corps secoué de sanglots de sa mère.

•••

- **Comment va Judy ? **s'enquit Santana.

- **Mieux, je suppose. Elle n'en n'est pas encore à sauter en l'air, mais ça va mieux.**

Quinn et Santana se trouvaient dans la chambre de la blonde. La fin de journée avait été un peu plus compliquée que le début, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant à la vue des événements. Quinn ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que son père était revenu pour lui faire ce genre de scènes. Judy avait obtenu sa garde après le divorce, et son père était censé ne pas revenir à la maison, selon les termes qui avaient été signés dans le contrat.

La latine émit un grognement compatissant à la réponse de sa petite-amie et termina de se démaquiller, alors que Quinn se trouvait déjà allongée dans son lit. Elle y fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard et la blonde n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de se blottir contre Santana.

- **Merci de rester cette nuit,** marmonna Quinn en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Santana.

- **C'est normal Princesse**, sourit Santana en embrassant délicatement sa tempe. **Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule après ce qui vient de se passer. Je t'ai dis que je serai toujours là pour toi Q.**

**- Et je serai toujours là pour toi aussi.**

**- N'empêche… Je ne comprends toujours pas comment un père de famille peu faire ce genre de choses à ses propres enfants…**

**- Mon père est un con. Le tien n'était peut-être pas très présent pendant ton enfance mais il avait de bonnes excuses. Et puis, il se rattrape maintenant.**

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois et un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce. La latine caressait les cheveux et le dos de Quinn pensivement, alors que cette dernière avait déposé sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune et dessinait des cercles imaginaires sur son ventre. La journée avait été bien remplie, pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait trouver le sommeil pour le moment. Santana parce qu'elle s'était promis de s'endormir après Quinn pour être sûre qu'elle ne soit pas prise d'insomnie, et Quinn parce que son esprit était peut-être un peu trop occupé.

**- Est-ce que tu veux des enfants Santana ?**

**- Uh ?**

La latine regarda Quinn avec de gros yeux et un air tellement étonné que Quinn ne put que rigoler. Et, malgré le fait qu'elle était en train de se moquer d'elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le rire de Quinn était l'une des plus belles mélodies que la terre pouvait bien porter.

- **Je te demandais si tu aimerais avoir des enfants.**

**- Je doute que quelqu'un de parfaitement sain d'esprit m'imagine un jour avoir des enfants Quinn.**

**- Tu occultes ma question Tana**.

La blonde roula sur le ventre, s'allongeant à moitié sur Santana, et profita de cette nouvelle position pour la regarder plus attentivement. Santana semblait atrocement mal à l'aise à cet instant précis et détourna très rapidement son regard. Ce que Quinn ne sembla pas tout à fait apprécier. Elle posa donc délicatement une main sur la joue de sa brune pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux à nouveau.

- **Peut-être un jour**, fini par avouer Santana. **Mais je doute de faire une bonne mère de toute manière. Je serai très certainement de celle qui oublie leurs enfants au supermarché, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.**

**- Arrête de te dénigrer**, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je suis sûre que tu seras une maman extraordinaire.**

Santana eut une nouvelle petite moue, apparemment guère convaincue par la chose. En vérité, elle adorait les enfants et désirait en avoir plusieurs, mais étant donné son caractère elle craignait qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'en serait tout simplement pas capable. Ou alors qu'elle deviendrait une mère indigne, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

- **Pourquoi cette question ? **s'enquit Santana.

- **Je me demandais simplement**, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. **J'ai le droit de savoir les projets de vie de ma petite-amie, non ?**

**- Le seul projet de vie que j'ai actuellement, c'est de passé tout le reste de ma vie avec toi**, sourit tendrement Santana.

Une déclaration qui laissa Quinn sans voix. Elles s'étaient déjà dis qu'elles s'aimaient, qu'elles tenaient l'une à l'autre et tout ça, mais jamais ce genre de choses. Le seul projet dans le futur qu'elles avaient commencé à planifier, c'était leurs vacances d'été, dans un peu moins de trois mois.

- **Vraiment ? **fit Quinn dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

**- Définitivement Quinn. Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de quoique ce soit de toute ma vie.**

**- Je t'aime tellement Santana…** murmura Quinn en l'embrassant. **Et je ne veux rien d'autre que passer le reste de ma vie avec toi aussi.**

Santana sourit à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn pour la serrer contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pensait naturellement tout ce qu'elle avait dit, si ce n'est qu'elle ne se voyait pas élever ces enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre que Quinn. Même si elle trouvait cela atrocement injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir biologiquement un enfant avec sa blonde adorée…

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaa!_

_Encore un chapitre mouvementé les gens hein, vous en pensez quoi? Vous vous attendiez à ce que Russell débarque de cette manière?  
_

_On se retrouve pour l'épilogue dimanche, et comme promis je vous posterai le chapitre de leur première fois aussi dans quelques jours :) Je ne vous mets pas de prochainement cette fois, parce que je n'arrive pas à choisir la bonne phrase..._

_Passez une bonne fin de semaine et prenez soin de vous!  
_

_Je vous embrasse, et encore merci de me lire :) N'hésitez pas à me reviewer :)_

**_Louguia_**


	12. Epilogue

_Bonjour mes amours!  
_

_Comment allez-vous en ce beau dimanche? (Ouais je sais il fait dégueulasse, mais on fera comme si!)_

_Voilà donc l'épilogue :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**bluemoon61 :** Je crains que le cas Russell ne soit pas soignable malheureusement, son cerveau a été trop atteint... Et oui la pauvre Judy! Santana sera toujours là pour veiller sur sa Quinn, et vice-versa :) Haha ne te moque pas de Santana, tu pourrais le regretter x)_

_**meg1287 :** Haha un peu d'action ne fait jamais de mal :) Et oui l'épilogue déjà! Mais le bonus arrive bientôt :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Et oui, sinon on aurait été bons pour couper la tête de Russell! Haha cette fiction n'était pas prévue pour être longue, elle était basée sur l'acceptation de la famille et des proches d'un jeune couple qui se découvre homosexuel, j'espère que mon but a été atteint quand même!_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci beaucoup :) Et oui ils sont plein de surprises dans la famille Fabray, qu'est-ce que tu veux x)_

_**Mathela :** Haha j'imagine que tu n'est pas la seule à avoir voulu commettre un meurtre en tout cas :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas!_

_**oce1402 :** Il n'avait pas encore compris que ce n'était plus sa maison, mais papa Lopez s'est assuré de bien lui faire comprendre la chose x) Et oui déjà l'épilogue! Je trouve que c'est passé vite aussi x)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Je vois ça, tu m'impressionnes! Je traite les gens que j'aime bien de patate moi x) Haha il serait mort et je pense que Santana n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de te filer un coup de main!_

_**EihpoT :** Et non, une Fabray peut en cacher un autre x) Frannie travaille en tant que journaliste alors elle est forcément un peu occupée :)_

_**LopezForever :** Oui tu as eu une bonne impression x) Haha Pocahontas? x) Si un tourne un film sur Pocahontas, obligé qu'ils prennent Naya Rivera comme actrice principale hein! C'est vrai? Je ne suis jamais allé au Mexique, mais j'aimerais bien y aller un jour, il parait que c'est super beau :) Haha personnellement je trouve l'accent espagnol super sexy (a) Oui on dit snif snif c'est juste :) Ton français est super bon! Sérieux je ne remarque pas la différence avec les autres personnes qui postent des reviews :) J'aimerais bien parler espagnol mais mis à part des mots basiques et "un bocadillo de chicas" je ne sais pas grand chose :P _

_**Juju8 : **Je ne l'aime pas trop non plus mais j'imagine que ça se voit (a) Tous les persos que j'aime pas finissent par devenir des gros cons de manière générale dans mes fictions (a) C'est vrai tu imaginais le père de Santana comme ça? Je l'ai sorti de mon imagination aussi, on ne l'a jamais vu dans la série malheureusement!  
_

_**gleek 1909 :** Vous êtes mes petits chouchous :D Si vous faites des caprices, je suis sûre que vous vous roulez par terre et tout (a) Oui oui déjà l'épilogue! Une autre fiction oui, mais d'abord des OS, je reçois beaucoup de demandes pour des Os alors je vais tester deux-trois trucs!  
_

_**Taz94 :** Bonjour mon petit diable :) Je vais bien merci et toi? Mon week-end se passe bien, il passe trop vite comme toujours. Et toi alors? Oui la grippe, je crois que je vais mourir x) Haha c'est gentil de venir voir mon film s'il se tourne un jour x) Mais je vais te décevoir, je ne vais pas faire revenir Russell par contre! Et oui Santana est trèèès tendre quand elle est amoureuse (L) J'avais toujours imaginé que les Fabray et les Lopez étaient amis avant que Russell ne se mette à péter un câble, notamment Judy avec les parents de Santana :) Un couple Quinn et Brittany? x) Oh mon dieu ça ferait bizarre! Mais à mon avis ce serait détonnant x) Maribel a retenu Santana, mais Quinn a eu le dernier mot en apaisant sa chérie rien qu'en un regard! Oh oui c'était une assez longue journée pour tout le monde hein, les pauvre! Haha non pas de lemon, mais dans le bonus qui arrive après celui-là :)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ce fut une Quinn Fabray boudeuse que Judy retrouva le vendredi soir suivant, allongée sur son lit en train de regarder un film sur son écran d'ordinateur portable, déposé à côté d'elle. Une vision qui l'étonna, puisque ces derniers temps Quinn passait son temps avec Santana et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait du week-end. Il était difficile de ne voir que sa fille, puisque les deux semblaient tout simplement inséparables. Non pas que cela dérange Judy, puisqu'elle apprenait tous les jours à apprécier un peu plus la latina.

**- Tu es toute seule Chérie?** s'étonna donc Judy en s'asseyant sur le lit aux côtés de Quinn.

**- Ouais**, marmonna Quinn en simple réponse, sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Une réponse qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Judy, qui fronça doucement les sourcils en regardant attentivement sa fille.

**- Est-ce que Santana vient un peu plus tard?**

**- Non. Apparemment elle avait des choses à faire et je n'étais pas vraiment la bienvenue. **

**- C'est elle qui te l'a dit?**

Quinn soupira doucement et mit son film sur pause pour s'asseoir et faire face à sa mère. Elle savait que tant qu'elle ne dirait pas les choses correctement, jamais Judy ne la laisserait tranquille. Et puis se confier à quelqu'un était peut-être une bonne idée, plus que de se morfondre devant "P.S I love you", qu'elle avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois.

-** Non elle ne me l'a pas dis comme ça**, avoua Quinn. **Je lui ai demandé ce matin ce qu'on ferait ce week-end, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des plans prévus pour ce soir. Et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle rentrerait chez elle pour dormir.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ces plans?** demanda Judy.

**- J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas voulu demander et passer pour la petite-amie envahissante... Mais ça m'inquiète, Maman. **

**- Est-ce que tu as confiance en elle au moins?**

Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un regard par la fenêtre. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que sa mère lui pose cette question-là, mais peut-être était-ce parce que Judy avait été une femme trompée. Quinn avait lu quelque part que les personnes vivant ce genre de choses avaient plus facilement tendance à voir des personnes infidèles partout. Et elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa mère d'enfin s'intéresser à sa petite vie.

-** Oui j'ai confiance en elle,** fini par murmurer Quinn. **Je sais qu'elle n'irait pas me tromper, mais je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être loin d'elle sans savoir ce qu'elle fait. **

**- Elle te manque**, sourit Judy.

C'était une telle évidence que Quinn ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de sourire en haussant doucement les épaules. Elle avait parfois un peu du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa mère s'intéressait autant à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir désormais. Mais c'était vraiment très agréable.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se regarde les variétés toutes les deux?** proposa Judy. Comme on le faisait à l'époque.

**- J'adorerais,** sourit Quinn à son tour.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Quinn et Judy se trouvaient toutes les deux sur le canapé, devant leur écran de télévision. Judy s'était enroulée dans une couverture, alors que Quinn avait récupéré un sweatshirt que Santana avait laissé ici. Quinn l'adorait. Il était grand, doux, confortable et avait l'odeur de sa petite-amie. En fermant les yeux, Quinn arrivait à imaginer la latine à ses côtés, la tenant dans ses bras comme elles le faisaient quand elles regardaient quelque chose à la télévision.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que l'émission avait commencé, lorsqu'un coup de sonnette retentit. Quinn et Judy échangèrent un regard inquisiteur, avant que Judy n'ouvre la bouche.

**- Tu attends quelqu'un Chérie?**

**- Pourtant pas,** fit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

Santana lui avait écrit il y a une trentaine de minutes, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait, sans pour autant lui mentionner ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer. Mais ces petits mots avaient réchauffer le coeur de Quinn, qui lui avait répondu qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait également, et surtout qu'elle avait hâte de la revoir.

**- Ca ne pourrait pas être Paul?**

Paul étant l'homme que sa mère avait commencé à fréquenter. Elle l'avait rencontré sur son lieu de travail il y a quelques années, et à l'époque Quinn l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir un petit béguin pour sa mère. Mais Judy était mariée et mère de famille, et quand elle s'était séparée de Russell, Paul venait d'avoir un enfant. Un timing pas forcément très bon donc, mais Paul était désormais séparé de sa petite-amie et lui et Judy avaient enfin pu avoir leur propre histoire.

**- Non, il garde son fils aujourd'hui...**

**- Je vais voir**, fit doucement Quinn en se relevant, alors que la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'efforça de repousser dans un coin sa tête le fait que la dernière fois qu'elle était allé répondre à la porte sans savoir qui il s'agissait, c'était son père qui l'avait agressée. Mais cette fois, elle garda la chaîne crochée à la porte lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, avant de lâcher un "Oh mon dieu" à voix basse, lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle. D'une main fébrile, elle se dépêcha de défaire la chaîne et ouvrit en grand la porte. Avant de sauter dans les bras de sa soeur, qui la rattrapa en souriant.

**- Oh mon dieu!** s'exclama à nouveau Quinn. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là!**

Frannie rigola et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite soeur, avant de la relâcher pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

**- Wow... Tu es magnifique Q'**, sourit-elle.

**- Ca te va bien de dire ça, tiens! Tu es sûre que tu es célibataire?**

Les deux soeurs rigolèrent en coeur, avant que toutes les deux entendent la voix de Judy appeler Quinn. D'un ton inquiet, soit dit en passant. Quinn se retourna et lui répondit tout simplement de venir, avant de faire un petit sourire à Frannie. Cette dernière semblait brusquement nerveuse, mais Quinn reporta automatiquement son regard sur sa mère lorsque cette dernière laissa échapper une petite exclamation surprise. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Frannie se retrouva coincée dans les bras de sa mère, alors que Quinn souriait.

**- Allez viens par là toi aussi**, sourit Judy en tendant un bras en direction de Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de sa mère et de sa soeur pour partager ce câlin familial.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

**- Une charmante brune qui te court après m'a aidée à préparer cette surprise,** sourit Frannie.

**- Santana?** sourit Quinn dont le visage s'éclaira brusquement.

**- Bien sûr Santana, à moins que tu ais une autre charmante brune qui te court après. Mais dans ce cas je ne donne pas cher de sa peau**, plaisanta Frannie.

**- Il faut que je l'appelle**, sourit Quinn.

Elle disparut dans la maison et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour récupérer son téléphone qu'elle avait mis à charger il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et chercha le prénom de la latine dans ses favoris, avant de l'appeler. Elle se mit machinalement à faire les cent pas pendant que cela sonnait, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle arriva sur le répondeur de Santana.

**- Tu as essayé d'appeler?** fit une voix railleuse derrière elle.

Quinn sourit et se retourna, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Santana. Avec tellement de vigueur qu'elles perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent étalée sur le lit de Quinn, Santana au-dessous. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de rigoler comme deux folles, et cela n'empêcha pas non plus Quinn de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Santana pour lui offrir un baiser passionné.

**- Tu es la meilleure petite-amie du monde Santana Lopez!** s'exclama Quinn avant de déposer d'autres baisers sur le visage de la latine.

Qui rigola une nouvelle fois, avant de prendre le menton de sa blonde entre son pouce et son index pour qu'elle l'écoute au lieu d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau possible.

**- Seulement le meilleur pour la meilleure**, sourit Santana en attrapant les lèvres de Quinn pour un nouveau baiser.

**- Mon dieu... On ne peut pas vous laisser toutes seules plus de deux minutes maintenant hein?** fit la voix malicieuse de Frannie, quelques secondes plus tard, derrière elles.

•••

**P.O.V Santana**

**- Quinn? Il faut qu'on y aille Chérie, on va être en retard!**

**- J'arrive!**

La voix de ma petite-amie me parvint du premier étage, où je l'entendais courir dans tous les sens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser le sourire amusé de Judy. Aujourd'hui était le jour où on devait aller prendre l'avion pour aller en vacances au Mexique. Enfin, si cette fantastique petite tête blonde voulait bien descendre pour que l'on puisse partir pour prendre cet avion.

**- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vous y amène Santana?** me demanda Judy pour la quinzième fois en trois jours.

Depuis que nous avions décidé de nous y rendre en taxi. Nous partions en semaine, les prix étaient moins élevés en semaine, et Judy devait aller travailler. Son patron avait refusé pour X ou Y raisons de lui donner congé, et nous devions y allé par nos propres moyens. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'ailleurs, et j'avais certifié à mes parents qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous accompagner non plus. Je savais que j'aurais ainsi l'impression d'être coupé de notre quotidien plus rapidement.

Quinn fini par descendre de l'étage, tirant derrière elle une énorme valise. Je me précipitai pour l'aider et, même si Quinn ne le dit pas à voix haute, je vis son soulagement s'afficher sur son visage. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se bloque le dos en partant tiens.

Après de longs - très longs - adieux entre Quinn et Judy au bord de la route, nous pûmes enfin grimper dans le taxi qui nous attendait depuis une éternité. Heureusement, Judy avait proposé de nous payer la course, sinon notre budget aurait déjà eu un trou non prévu.

- **Enfin**, soupira Santana lorsque le taxi démarrait. **J'ai cru qu'on allait finir par louper l'avion.**

- **Désolée**, sourit Quinn en se retournant vers moi pour m'embrasser. **J'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier un milliard de trucs quand je pars comme ça. **

**- Tant que tu as ton passeport et les billets, c'est tout ce que je demande**, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Les billets? C'est pas toi qui les a?**

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien quelques secondes, avant de réaliser qu'un petit sourire moqueur s'était affiché sur les lèvres - parfaites - de Quinn. Elle se moquait de moi en plus?

**- Ce n'est pas drôle Lucy Quinn Fabray**, grognai-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Quinn rigola et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je fis mine de bouder un peu plus, c'est vrai quoi... Elle osait se moquer de moi de cette manière alors qu'elle savait que je rêvais de ces vacances? C'est telleme... Oh merde. Elle embrasse le creux du cou.

**- Est-ce que je suis pardonnée, maintenant?** me demanda-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

**- Définitivement. **

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois et je ne pus que faire la même chose, alors qu'elle déposait sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous avions réservé nos vacances depuis quelques mois maintenant, après la petite scène orchestrée par Russell. Cet espèce de gros abruti. Quinn et Judy ont décidé de porter plainte sous la pression de mon père, et ce gros connard n'a désormais plus le droit d'entrer dans leur maison et d'approcher Quinn, Frannie ou Judy. Quinn n'en n'a jamais vraiment parlé, mais je sais que malgré tout cette situation l'attriste beaucoup. Elle a toujours espéré pouvoir se réconcilier un jour avec son père.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport bien assez à l'heure, et Quinn eut ainsi la possibilité de faire les boutiques et de s'acheter une tonne de magazines pour le trajet et l'attente. L'avion partit à l'heure et le trajet se passa finalement assez rapidement, il faut dire que nous avions eu le droit à quelques trucs à manger pendant le trajet.

Le lendemain, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Nous nous trouvions sur une des nombreuses plage de sable blanc, allongées toutes les deux au bord de la mer. Bon, en vérité Quinn était couchée sur mon ventre alors que j'étais étalée sur le dos, mais je me sentais bien à cet instant précis.

**- Bébé?** murmura Quinn d'une voix ensommeillée.

**- Mmh?**

**- Tu peux me remettre de la crème?**

Je souris doucement à cette demande. Quinn avait la peau extrêmement fragile, et nous faisions très attention à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas le moindre coup de soleil. Elle m'avait dit ne pas vouloir ressembler à un homard, ce qui m'avait beaucoup amusée sur le coup.

Je me relevai donc doucement et laissai ma blonde adorée s'allonger sur la serviette et enfouir son visage dans ses bras. Après avoir pris la bouteille de crème, je m'assis sur le haut des cuisses de Quinn et entreprit de lui étaler la crème sur le dos.

**- Tu as les mains les plus douces du monde**, sourit ma blonde.

Je souris à mon tour et ne pus résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Cela la fit frissonner d'ailleurs, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois.

**- Où tu crois qu'on sera l'année prochaine Quinn?** demandai-je au bout de quelques instants.

**- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi?**

Quinn tourna la tête et posa sa joue sur son bras pour pouvoir me regarder, et je haussai doucement les épaules en étalant désormais la crème dans le creux de son dos. Le sujet avait été quelque chose que j'avais envie d'aborder depuis un petit moment, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire. C'était venu tout d'un coup, et puisque c'était enfin sorti, on pouvait toujours en parler maintenant non?

**- L'année prochaine, on aura terminé le lycée si tout va bien. Je sais que tu as envie d'aller à la fac, et tu seras sûrement prise dans les meilleures. Ma princesse est la meilleure**, ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

Quinn sourit doucement alors que je terminai de tartiner ses jambes. Je m'assis à ses côtés par la suite, et Quinn fit de même.

**- Quelle est ta vraie question Tana?** demanda-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

**- Ca me rend nerveuse, quand j'y pense. Parce que je ne sais pas où on sera et si on sera séparée par des centaines ou des milliers de kilomètres. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais supporter la distance Quinn, des fois il arrive que tu me manques quand on n'a pas le même cours en même temps. **

**- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux rompre avec moi si on ne va pas à la même université?**

Le visage de Quinn s'était légèrement fermé, et une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de passer doucement mon pouce dessus, pour la dérider, si je pouvais dire les choses comme ça.

**- Non. Je veux dire que j'aimerais qu'on fasse nos recherches d'université ensemble, pour qu'on ne soit pas trop éloignées. Qu'on puisse au moins se voir le week-end, tu vois? J'ai peur, Q. Peur de te perdre ou qu'un étudiant qui s'appellera Terry et qui jouera du saxophone se mette en-travers de nous.**

Quinn rigola doucement et se pencha sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Son sourire était magnifique, comme toujours cela dit. Quinn a toujours eu un sourire éblouissant.

**- Alors déjà, il n'y aura aucune personne qui se mettra un jour entre nous Santana. Et je suis presque sûre que le saxophone a été interdit par la loi depuis des années parce que c'est trop ringard. Et finalement, j'adorerais être proche de toi pendant la fac Bébé. Je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi non plus. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'étais soulagée oui, même si cela voulait dire que nous ne trouverions pas forcément un compromis qui nous conviendrait à toutes les deux. Mais tant que je ne me trouverais pas à Los Angeles alors que la femme de ma vie se trouvais à Boston, c'était tout ce que je demandais...

Quinn et moi avions vécu beaucoup de choses toutes les deux, et étions passées au travers de beaucoup d'autres également. Toutes ces histoires m'avaient aidées à me rendre compte que cette magnifique blonde, qui perdit brusquement l'équilibre et tomba pour m'entraîner dans sa chute en rigolant, était celle qu'il me fallait.

Un jour, j'allais épouser Quinn Fabray, avoir des enfants avec elle et je continuerai de l'aimer de tout mon être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

•••

Assise sur le lit de sa chambre à coucher, Santana Lopez regardait une enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, sans oser l'ouvrir pour autant. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait assise ici, mais elle sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

**- Joder Quinn**, fit Santana en posant une main sur son cœur. **Tu veux me flanquer une attaque ou quoi ? Comment tu es entrée ?**

**- Avec votre clé cachée dans le pot de fleur**, répondit Quinn comme si c'était tout à fait normal. **Tu semblais bizarre au téléphone, alors je m'inquiétais. Qu'est-ce que c'est San' ?**

Le regard de la blonde s'était porté sur l'enveloppe que Santana tenait dans ses mains, et la brune regarda une nouvelle fois son courrier. Elle avait téléphoné à Quinn dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle avait vu cette enveloppe que sa mère avait posée sur son lit. C'était une réponse à sa candidature pour Yale. Quinn avait été acceptée il y a quelques jours, mais Santana n'avait reçu sa lettre à ce moment-là. Inutile de vous préciser que la brune craignait depuis d'être séparée de Quinn. Cela l'avait rendue malade et empêchée de bien dormir cette nuit, même si Quinn était paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Quinn, de son côté, n'avait jamais douté du potentiel de Santana.

**- La lettre de réponse de Yale**, murmura Santana.

Elle était comme hypnotisée par ce morceau de papier entre ses doigts, qui détenait malgré tout ses trois ans futurs. Quinn eut un petit sourire, et s'assit doucement à ses côtés en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit Santana en relevant son regard sur Quinn. **Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de l'ouvrir. **

**- Vas-y alors**, sourit doucement Quinn.

Santana prit une grande aspiration et la retourna pour l'ouvrir, mais se figea dans ses gestes. Elle resta encore quelques secondes comme ça, avant de regarder à nouveau sa petite-amie.

**- Je ne peux pas Quinn**, murmura Santana. T**u as reçu ta lettre il y a deux jours et moi qu'aujourd'hui. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas prise, c'est logique. Tu devras y aller sans moi là-bas, et…**

**- Santana calme-toi,** coupa Quinn. **On a déjà reçu nos deux réponses positives pour New York, au pire on ira à Columbia. **

**- Ce n'est pas ce dont tu rêves. Je ne veux pas briser ton rêve.**

**- C'est toi mon rêve, **fit Quinn en embrassant le coin de sa mâchoire. **Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?**

**- J'aimerais bien**, fit Santana en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Quinn s'en saisit doucement et la tourna pour regarder machinalement le nom et l'adresse de Santana, avant de la retourner et de faire glisser son doigt le long de l'ouverture. Elle en sorti ensuite la lettre et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Santana avant de l'ouvrir. Cette dernière se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec une constance impressionnante, à tel point que Quinn eut peur qu'elle finisse par se l'ouvrir.

Elle se dépêcha donc déplier la feuille et de lire ce qui était écrit. Quinn sentit son estomac se tordre étrangement à ce qu'elle lu, et elle n'eut pas le temps de lire la fin que Santana lui arracha la feuille des mains.

**- Quoi ?** demanda Santana en se dépêchant de parcourir la feuille.** Je… Je suis prise ?**

**- Oui tu l'es**, sourit Quinn.

**- ****¡Virgen Santa Quinn! Je suis priiiiiiiiiiiise** !

Santana se mit à hurler et sauta sur Quinn, qui se retrouva allongée sur le lit en train de rigoler. Santana avait manqué de les projeter par terre, mais honnêtement, elle s'en fichait complètement à cet instant précis. Elle embrassa fougueusement Quinn, en ayant toujours l'impression de rêver. Elle venait d'être accepter à Yale. Elle, Santana Lopez, allait à Yale. Avec sa merveilleuse petite-amie, qui souriait tendrement contre ses lèvres.

•••

4h12 du matin. Un bruit de pleurs de bébé retentit dans la maison auparavant tranquille de Quinn et Santana Lopez-Fabray. Si Quinn ouvrit instantanément les yeux, Santana lâcha un long gémissement plaintif en passant le duvet par-dessus sa tête.

- **Joder**, grommela Santana. **Comment il peut être biologiquement mon fils ? J'ai commencé à faire mes nuits à trois semaines et il a bientôt un mois et demi.**

Quinn rigola et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du front de Santana qui dépassait de la couverture, avant de descendre de son lit. Juste à temps pour voir la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et laisser passer une petite tête blonde âgée de trois ans et demi.

**- Maman, Noé pleure**, fit Mila en regardant Quinn.

**- On a entendu Chérie,** fit Quinn en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. **File au chaud sous les couettes d'accord ?**

La fillette acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête, avant de monter sur le lit de Quinn et Santana. Santana lui sourit doucement et souleva le duvet pour que Mila puisse s'y glisser dessous. Mila était arrivée dans leur vie il y a un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, une année après qu'elle et Quinn ait terminé leurs études. Elles s'étaient alors installées dans une maison à New York, où elles avaient décidé de commencer les démarches pour avoir un enfant.

Quelques mois plus tard, cela avait fonctionné et Quinn donnait naissance à leur premier enfant. Une petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qu'elles avaient appelé Mila. Elles avaient ensuite poursuivi leur petite vie paisible avec leur petite merveille et gravit quelques échelons professionnels, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Elles avaient également profité de ce laps de temps pour se marier.

Ce fut cette fois Santana qui porta l'enfant, et elle mit au monde un petit garçon qui ressemblait autant que ce que Mila ressemblait à Quinn. « Il a tout des Lopez » avait fièrement dit le père de Santana, qui était plus que fier d'avoir un descendant masculin. Bien qu'il considérait Mila comme sa petite-fille également, tout comme Judy considérait Noé comme son petit-enfant elle aussi.

Noé était un prénom qui avait trouvé grâce à leurs yeux lors d'un voyage en France. Quinn en était littéralement tombée amoureuse, et Santana… Santana était amoureuse de Quinn, alors la blonde n'avait cas la regarder en battant deux-trois fois des cils pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

Santana sourit en regarda Mila se blottir contre elle et passa doucement un bras autour de sa fille avant de fermer les yeux. Mais elle ne se rendormit pas, contrairement à Mila. Elle attendait que Quinn revienne dans leur lit, comme à chaque fois que la blonde se relevait pour aller nourrir leur fils. Cependant, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Santana trouva que Quinn faisait étrangement long.

Elle bougea donc doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mila, et prit la direction de la chambre de Noé. Où elle trouva Quinn installée dans la chaise à bascule, apparemment aussi profondément endormie que leur fils. Et la latine ne put que sourire tendrement devant une telle scène. Elle s'approcha doucement et prit délicatement le biberon vide qui se trouvait au pied de la chaise pour aller le déposer dans le lavabo, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Où elle prit le plus délicatement du monde Noé des bras de sa femme, pour le déposer doucement dans son berceau en le bordant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant, et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se tourner vers Quinn.

Cette dernière ne s'était pas réveillée, mais émergea légèrement lorsque Santana la souleva de sa chaise.

**- Dors Princesa**, murmura Santana à son oreille. **Je te ramène dans le lit.**

Quinn émit un petit gémissement attendrissant qui donna envie à Santana de la resserrer encore plus contre elle, ce qu'elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour faire. Quinn avait passé machinalement ses bras autour de sa nuque, aussi Santana n'eut pas une grande peine à l'amener jusque sur leur lit et à l'y déposer doucement. Lorsque la latine se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures, elle sentit Quinn qui se blottit immédiatement contre elle, avant de sentir Mila faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

**- Parlez-moi de génétisme,** fit la latine en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, en déclenchant quelques légers rires de Quinn.

Cette dernière sortir de son endormissement quelques secondes, pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de Santana, avant de redéposer sa tête à côté de celle de Santana.

**- Te quiero Santana Lopez**, murmura Quinn en refermant les yeux.

**- Je t'aime aussi**, sourit Santana en retour.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Alors normalement l'histoire se finissait comme ça, mais vu que vous êtes des pervers et que vous avez voulu voir leur première fois, le prochain chapitre sera mercredi :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	13. Bonus

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés!_

_Voilà le bonus tant attendu! Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont retenue loin de vous! J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même :-)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Bonus**

_*** Flashback ***_

_**- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit**__, fit Santana en regardant Quinn se changer, __**mais tu es plutôt sexy dans ton genre.**_

_**- Tu es soule**__, rigola la blonde en tentant de cacher son rougissement. _

_- __**Peut-être**__, avoua Santana avec un petit sourire. __**Mais je maintiens. Te esta muy caliente Quinn Fabray. **_

_**- Merci**__, sourit Quinn. __**Tu es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre aussi**__. __**Mais tu le sais sûrement.**_

_**- Oh oui, mais l'entendre de ta bouche est différent !**_

_La blonde sourit et rougit un peu plus, enfilant la nuisette que lui avait prêtée Santana pour l'occasion. Elle entendit cette dernière se releva du canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait pour s'approcher d'elle, ce qui la surprit légèrement. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle apparut derrière son reflet dans le miroir, un petit sourire affiché sur le visage. _

_La latine glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Quinn, qui se figea à la vue d'un tel geste. Déjà parce qu'elle était loin de s'attendre à une telle chose, et ensuite parce que la chaleur qu'elle sentait à l'endroit précis où Santana déposait ses mains était très loin d'être normal. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsque le souffle chaud de la latine caressa sensuellement sa nuque, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce que Santana lui disait. _

_**- Vraiment très sexy. **_

_Bon en fait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du écouter ce que Santana disait. Un nouveau rougissement s'installa sur ses joues aux mots de Santana, ce que cette dernière remarqua naturellement. Un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de taquiner la blonde._

_**- Et en plus tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis.**_

_**- Que de compliments**__, fit Quinn dans une dernière tentative pour se sauver. __**Qu'est devenue la Santana qui pleure pour rien quand elle est soule ?**_

_**- Partie avec la Quinn colérique je suppose… **_

_Quinn sourit doucement et croisa le regard de Santana dans le miroir. Un petit sourire se trouvait toujours sur le visage de la latine, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau lorsque le regard de cette dernière glissa par la suite sur son corps partiellement dénudé. La blonde se racla nerveusement la gorge et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana frôler le creux de son cou. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il passait et encore moins pourquoi Santana agissait de cette manière, mais ces sensations étaient étrangement agréables. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait Santana depuis très longtemps, malgré le fait qu'elles avaient certes été en froid ces derniers temps, elle n'en savait rien non plus. _

_La blonde frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit Santana déposer une main sur sa joue, bien plus doucement que ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. La latine tourna délicatement le visage de Quinn dans sa direction et hésita une fraction avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout simplement, un simple baiser qui aurait pu n'être qu'un baiser amusant entre deux meilleures amies, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. _

_Quinn sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps, et elle surprit Santana en se collant instinctivement contre elle en lâchant un petit gémissement. La latine rigola doucement et arqua un sourcil._

_- __**Wow**__, murmura-t-elle malicieusement. _

_**- Tais-toi. **_

_Sans laisser le temps à Santana de dire quoique ce soit, Quinn se retourna dans ses bras et prit le visage de Santana entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce fut cette fois Santana qui se colla contre Quinn, qui lâcha malgré elle un petit gémissement lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent. Santana en profita pour reprendre le contrôle, testant la réactivité de Quinn en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. En un geste instinctif ou non, Quinn entrouvrit cependant les lèvres, laissant ainsi la langue de Santana partir à l'exploration de sa bouche. Et cette dernière avait l'impression de rêver. _

_Elle était en train d'embrasser Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

La langue de Santana trouva très facilement son chemin vers celle de Quinn, qu'elle caressa lentement et sensuellement, arrachant un petit gémissement à Quinn, qui se colla une nouvelle fois contre elle. Elle avait déjà embrassé plusieurs garçons, notamment Finn, Sam et Puck, mais jamais elle n'avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'embrassait aussi bien que Santana l'embrassait à cet instant précis.

Après quelques minutes à approfondir le baiser, Santana fini par faire reculer Quinn lentement en direction de son lit, sur lequel elle la fit basculer. Tout en douceur, en un geste qui surprit une nouvelle fois Quinn. Elle ne savait pas trop où ce moment les amènerait, mais elle savait que la tendresse de Santana était malgré tout quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Allongée sur le dos, Quinn ferma les yeux lorsque Santana vint embrasser le creux de son cou, laissant ses mains glisser le long du dos de la latine.

Les baisers s'enchaînèrent, et malgré le temps qui passait, Quinn ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise une seule seconde. Mis à part au moment où Santana passa ses mains sous le tissu de sa nuisette. La latine remarqua d'ailleurs que Quinn s'était tendue, et elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour la regarder.

**- Trop, trop tôt ?** s'enquit la latine.

- **Non**, fit Quinn en fronçant doucement les sourcils, **je ne crois pas… Mais… Est-ce que tout ça à un rapport avec Brittany ?**

Santana fronça à son tour les sourcils et recula son visage de celui de Quinn de quelques centimètres, pour mieux la regarder. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Quinn, dans lesquels elle vit une incertitude qu'elle n'aurait pas pu louper. Malgré tout, elle connaissait bien Quinn, et elle comprit presque immédiatement que cette question venait d'une grande incertitude de sa part. Une peur, peut-être même, peur d'être utilisée une nouvelle fois avant d'être jetée.

- **Non**, fini par répondre Santana. **Ça a juste un rapport entre toi et moi. **

Quinn eut un petit sourire auquel répondit Santana, avant qu'elle n'embrasse une nouvelle fois la blonde. Quinn était cette fois complètement détendue lorsque les mains de Santana repartir à l'exploration de son corps, se surprenant même à apprécier les mains douces de Santana qui glissait sur sa peau. Peau que Santana trouvait incroyablement douce d'ailleurs. Toutes les deux prenant le temps de bien faire les choses, il leur fallut quelques longues minutes pour qu'elles se retrouvent presque entièrement nues.

**- Tu es vraiment magnifique Q**, murmura une nouvelle fois Santana en emprisonnant les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes.

Quinn ne répondit rien mais lâcha un nouveau gémissement lorsque Santana se mit à lui mordre lentement et sensuellement le creux de son cou. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes et Santana en profita pour glisser une de ses jambes entre celles de Quinn. Cette dernière gémit une nouvelle fois en sentant la cuisse de la latine appuyer sur une partie bien sensible de son intimité, et enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule de Santana.

**- Dios mio Quinn**, murmura Santana en réalisant qu'elle pouvait sentir contre la peau de sa jambe combien elle faisait de l'effet à Quinn à cet instant. **Tu es trempée**.

Cette remarque fit rougir brusquement Quinn, qui se dépêcha de détourner le regard, avant de décider de tout simplement fermer les yeux. Un geste qui sembla étrangement attendrir Santana, qui caressa doucement le visage de Quinn à l'aide d'une de ses mains. La blonde avait tellement rougi que ses joues étaient chaudes sous les doigts de la latine.

**- C'est… normal, n'est-ce pas ?** fini par dire Quinn, toujours les yeux fermés.

**- Bien sûr**, rigola Santana. **Tu devrais le savoir non ? Comment tu aurais fais pour avoir Beth sinon ?**

**- Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Juste… La douleur, **avoua simplement Quinn.

Santana fronça doucement les sourcils et regarda le visage parfait de la blonde sous elle, ses yeux verts qui s'étaient rouverts et qui regardaient par la fenêtre, et elle se sentit prise d'un élan d'affection qui la surprit elle-même. Envers Quinn, donc. Bien plus tendrement que n'importe quelle personne avait pu le faire avec elle auparavant, Santana caressa la joue de son amie afin qu'elle tourne la tête dans sa direction.

**- Je ne te ferai pas mal**, murmura Santana avant d'embrasser à nouveau tendrement les lèvres de la blonde, **et on s'arrêtera dès que tu le voudras. **

**- Je sais**, répondit simplement Quinn en souriant.

Ce fut tout ce dont Santana eut besoin pour reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers. Parce que malgré la tendresse incroyable qu'elle ressentait envers Quinn en ce moment, elle aussi ressentait les conséquences de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers. Elle reprit donc possession des lèvres de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement et passionnément. Baiser auquel répondit Quinn sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle frémit en sentant Santana la débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'elle portait, quittant les lèvres de Santana pour prendre sa respiration.

La latine lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le creux de son cou, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur la poitrine de Quinn, qu'elle caressa lentement mais sensuellement, arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir à la concernée. La blonde décida d'enlever à son tour les habits restants de Santana, les envoyant rejoindre les siens un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre de la latine. Elle avait dit la vérité à Santana, elle ne se souvenait presque rien de son unique relation sexuelle, mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le quart de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

La sensation de brûlure lorsque sa peau rentrait en contact avec celle de la latine, cette chaleur qui grandissait dans tout son corps lorsque le regard de la latine parcourait son corps avec une envie non-dissimulée… Elle se sentait désirée à cet instant précis, et elle savait très bien que Santana ne la traiterait jamais comme Puck. Même si le garçon s'était excusé plusieurs fois quand il avait réalisé à quel point il avait pu blesser Quinn avec sa manière d'agir.

Santana ayant envie de réentendre un gémissement de la part de la blonde, cela l'excitait terriblement, elle caressa à nouveau l'entre-jambe de Quinn à l'aide de sa cuisse. Cela fonctionna puisque Quinn gémit une nouvelle fois, mais ce que la latine n'avait pas prévu c'était que cette dernière ne se cambre, frottant à son tour sa cuisse sur son intimité. Santana lâcha donc un gémissement mélangeant surprise et plaisir, qui sembla amuser Quinn.

Mais son sourire malicieux fut bien vite effacé lorsque Santana réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, caressant le clitoris de Quinn à l'aide du haut de sa cuisse de manière de plus en plus assidue. La blonde se débrouilla pour positionner sa propre jambe de manière à ce que Santana ressente le même plaisir que le sien à chacun de ses coups de reins. Et, si on en jugeait par les gémissements qui s'échappaient eux aussi des lèvres de la latine, elle avait réussi.

Chacun des mouvements de Santana rendait Quinn complètement dingue, et elle surprit Santana en plantant ses ongles dans son dos lorsque le plaisir continua de s'accroître encore et encore. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la blonde devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés, et de plus en plus forts. Ce qui excitait grandement Santana, qui sentait déjà une sensation assez bien connue commencer à se construire dans le creux de son ventre.

Mais, préférant atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que Quinn, elle se retint tant que possible et appuya sur le sexe de la blonde avec un peu plus d'intensité. Le résultat ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, puisque Santana eut peur l'espace d'un instant que Quinn fasse une crise d'hyperventilation.

**- Santana…** gémit la blonde en s'accrochant à la latine.

**- Laisse-toi aller Quinnie**, murmura Santana tant bien que mal dans le creux de l'oreille de la blonde. **Je te tiens.**

Ces mots rassurèrent la blonde qui n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de lâcher complètement prise face à quelqu'un. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques secondes à Quinn pour se laisser complètement aller et atteindre le septième ciel. Santana la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, se laissant aller complètement contre Quinn. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Santana la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de la blonde, alors qu'elles tentaient de reprendre leur respiration.

Quinn ne savait pas réellement quoi dire, elle était un brin mal à l'aise malgré tout, mais elle se retrouva rassurée à l'instant même où Santana avait complètement repris ses esprits. La latine décolla enfin son visage du creux de son cou, pour chercher ses lèvres et l'embrasser on ne peut plus tendrement. C'était peut-être étrange, mais jamais Quinn ne s'était sentie aussi à l'aise dans les bras de quelqu'un à cet instant précis. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que ce fut elle l'investigatrice de leur deuxième round ?

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Alors alors... Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé si je comptais continuer de poster mes histoires et tout ça... Il est donc temps de vous répondre :)  
_

_J'ai quelques demandes d'OS qui m'ont inspirées, notamment un Fabrevans, alors je pense que je vais poster tous ces OS là pour vous faire plaisir, et recommencer une mini-série dans quelques temps! De toute manière vu que je pars bientôt en vacances, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à poster de manière suivie et je sais combien c'est insupportable d'attendre..._

_Restez donc connectés et n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en auteur à suivre pour être au courant de mes prochains postes :)_

_En attendant, prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine._

_Je vous embrasse mes petits lecteurs adorés, continuez à être aussi parfaits que vous l'êtes (L)_

**_Louguia_**


End file.
